Rosalie es Una Chica Mala
by Alexandra Cal S
Summary: (secuela de Bella Es Una Chica Lista) Rosalie Hale ha vivido toda su vida adolescente como alguien maligna, sin corazón, superficial y estúpida. Pero al encontrarse en una situación difícil, dolorosa y sin escape tendrá que dejar de ser Mala, para encontrar el amor en Emmett y en un futuro incierto.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Hay situaciones en la vida donde un acontecimiento desastroso vale mucho más que miles de momentos gratificantes. Aunque tratemos eso nos marca y nos hace adoptar un odio irreparable contra la primera persona que nos parece culpable de aquel dolor punzante. Al igual que un acontecimiento desastroso y terrible nos puede volver fuertes, independientes y, quizá, hasta felices; como bien dicen: ¨Lo que no nos mata, nos vuelve fuertes¨.

Este fanfic habla sobre Rosalie Hale y su paso por diversas situaciones desafortunadas, ella siempre destacó por ser una de las muchachas más superficiales de toda la Secundaria, llegando a ser la más popular en todos los aspectos, era bien parecida aunque jamás fue más hermosa; su vida parecer perfecta para algunos pero no lo es ya que aquí veremos que puede voltear su mundo de cabeza y hacer madurar a esta pequeña muñeca de porcelana.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo I: Recordando Una Canción de Cuna

ROSALIE'S PoV

Abrí los ojos después de haber tomado una pequeña siesta. Estábamos en las vacaciones de otoño, para comenzar el invierno y este año sería una alumna de último año lo cual era un gran privilegio con respecto a el estatus social, eso era más que una dicha ya que ahora no existía nadie encima de mí, con la vaga excepción de la miserable de Bella que nunca 'aceptaría' que era popular pues siempre continuaba con su fachada de niña buena pero yo sabía que para lo único que podía llegar a ser buena era para ser una zorra, ya no quería pensar de ella y contaminar mis pensamientos con ese estúpido e innecesario drama.

Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué hasta mi mesita de noche donde siempre estaba ese adorado retrato, el único que tenía de mi mamá. Tomé el objeto y la observé, miré atentamente su perfecto y pulido rostro; se mostraba sonriente con un brillo mágico en sus ojos azul claro, su cabello rubio y ondeado parecía moverse con el viento, llevaba un vestido y pendientes de color amarillo, su color favorito. Se llamaba Lillian y era tan bella como su propio nombre.

Ella murió hace doce años de cancer al útero, recuerdo aún como peinaba suavemente mi cabello con una delicadeza inigualable, ella me abrazaba y besaba con tanto afecto cuando estaba feliz o triste, como si yo fuera el milagro que afortunadamente llego a tener y debía de proteger como a un diamante. Ella era una de las mejores madres que alguien pudiera desear y yo la había tenido conmigo por tan pocos años de mi vida, era casi imperdonable. Recordé su última semana conmigo, ella había decidido dejar el hospital y quedarse en casa pues sabía que moriría pronto y quería pasar sus últimos días conmigo y papá, aunque él no me dejaba entrar a verla y hasta me lo prohibió eso me asustó pues siempre solía ser cariñoso conmigo pero comenzó a cambiar desde que descubrieron la enfermedad de mamá. Una mañana entré a escondidas a su habitación, y ahí estaba ella postrada en esa cama con poca luz de sol y entre penumbras, ella seguía sonriéndome como antes; se levantó con dificultad de su cama sacó una muñeca de unas cajas que estaban debajo de su cama y me la dio poniéndose a mi altura.

\- Cuídala mucho, mi amor – dijo ella acariciando mi rostro con un apego parcial, la muñeca era de porcelana con cabellos ondulados y de oro, con un vestido rosa pálido renacentista, era muy bonita; levanté la vista para mirarla a ella y vi unas pequeñas lágrimas correr por su rostro – esta muñequita te recordará a mí para siempre cuando estés sola – creo que notó que miraba sus lagrimas y se secó los ojos un poco – ahora ve al kinder con tu amigita, adiós

Ese día en clases de pintura con mi amiga, Bella, le mostré la muñeca de mamá y ella me la pidió pero yo no quería despegarme de ella así que le dije que no, pero ella se veía tan interesada que se la presté por un momento para que la protegiera. Fui un momento por la pintura amarilla pues estaba haciendo un dibujo de mamá pero comenzó a sonar la campana del recreo, noté como los niños pasaban y hacían un ruido raro al correr hacía la salida del salón, vi el piso luego de que salieron viendo a la muñeca de mamá hecha pedazos medianos con el vestido sucio y el cabello desordenado, parada al frente mío estaba Bella con cara de culpabilidad, me molesté mucho con ello y salió corriendo del lugar mientras yo recogía los pedazos guardandolos en mi pequeña mochila. Llegué a casa dejé mi mochila en mi habitación y me dirigí a escabullirme a la habitación de mamá para contarle lo que había sucedido, pero noté que papá estaba allí llorando desconsoladamente al lado de la cama de mamá donde ella se encontraba pálida recostada con los ojos cerrados pareciendo ser la 'Bella Durmiente', entonces papá me vió escondida con la puerta entre abierta y me miró con tal odio que me hizo sobresaltarme en pánico.

– ¡Te dije que no vinieras! ¡Maldita sea! – gritó él logrando asustarme, se acercaba a mí con rapidez – ¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Tu la mataste! – me señalaba con el dedo indice y no podía creer lo que me decía, me siguió hasta que me encontraba fuera de la habitación – ¡Tu la mataste! ¡Ahora lárgate!

Cerró la puerta y me fuí corriendo hasta mi habitación donde me encerré y me puse a llorar en exceso. Había perdido a mamá, ella ya no estaría para abrazarme para mostrarme su cariño materna, ya no habrían 'te quiero'. Solo habría odio, solo existiría el remordimiento y su recuerdo de mamá modelo; recordaba las palabras de papá diciendo que yo la había matado, yo no quería. Entonces recordé a la muñeca, saqué los pedazos de la mochila y los fuí pegando con un poco de pegamento que tenía en mis cajones, me faltaba una partecita de su pecho donde habitaba el corazón y se veía pálida al igual que mamá. Ahora estaba segura de que Bella había traído el dolor y la muerte a mi casa destrozando lo único que me quedaba de mamá, lo único que la mantenía viva.

Coloqué el retrato nuevamente en su lugar. Tomé mi bolso rosa de 'Balenciaga', y me acerqué al espejo enorme que estaba en mi habitación desde que tenía once años, me miré con detenimiento, mi cabello estaba suelto pero con una cinta celeste en él, lo había planchado hace unas horas antes de la siesta así que mis rizos naturales no salían a la luz, también tenía puesto una falda pequeña y delgada de algodón color purpura azulino, debajo de eso tenía puesto un enterizo delgado color plomo claro con tirantes y unas zapatillas de ballet para mis clases que llevaba desde que ella murió, papá me inscribió para que no lo agobiara en vacaciones con mi presencia.

Salí de mi habitación y fuí escaleras abajo, sin siquiera responder el saludo de Carmen Fleek, la prometida de mi padre, quien se había mudado a mi casa con su hijo Royce de veinte años; odiaba que haya gente en mi espacio personal pero lo que más detestaba era que mi padre ya hubiera buscado una especie de 'reemplazo' para mamá. Aunque ella siempre intentaba ser mi amiga, y se comportaba decentemente conmigo yo me negaba a aceptarla como una madrastra. Recordaba la primera vez que ella vino a casa, ingresó con un vestido dorado que parecía ser de los 60′s o del musical 'Chicago', con su cabellera color café y lacia brillando al compas de sus ojos verdes, y sonriendome con sinceridad que se notaba a metros de distancia. Era divorciada y tenía un hijo que ya debería estar en la universidad pero aún vivía con su mami. Un día estaba dispuesta a tolerarla pero luego trajo a su estorbo de hijo a vivir a 'mi' casa; él solo se parecía a su madre en el cabello y los ojos pues el resto era de su padre, según mi investigación rigurosa. Sabía que lo de los hermanastros era una fantasía para cualquier ninfómana pero tan solo digamos que Royce no era para nada mi tipo, a parte de que odiaba que me mirara como un pervertido todo el tiempo, pero sabía que era tan idiota como los demás que siempre estaría detrás de mí, aunque había algo en él que hacía sus miradas asquerosas demasiado intensas.

Conduje mi nuevo Volvo plomo hasta la única academia de ballet seria de todo el maldito estado de California. Miré mi reloj y noté que llegaría a tiempo a mis clases pues erán las cinco de la tarde y mis clases comenzarían en unos cinco minutos hasta las ocho en punto de la noche. Ingresé al establecimiento sin mostrar mi carnet de la academia como el resto siempre hacía, pero yo era la más antigua ahí así que ya ni me lo pedían. Al entrar al salón 4A todos se me quedaron viendo, incluyendo a cierto nerd con lentes enormes llamado Emmett que sabía que estaba en mi misma secundaria y era un amigo cercano de la zorra de Bella y la nuged ridícula; Madame Karakova entró al salón haciendonos poner atención como si fueramos militares en entrenamiento y nos hizo comenzar a practicar los pasos y el orden del espectáculo que se daría sabado en el anfiteatro de la academia, ella había sido mi maestra desde hace unos cinco años atras, era rusa, pálida, seria, con una nariz fina y de cabello castaño que siempre estaba atado por un moño, quizá tenía unos treinta años; había estudiado en la Academia de Ballet Nacional de Rusia hace años. Comencé a bailar con Emmett pues el sería mi pareja en el espectáculo junto a Alec, un chico hermoso y casi perfecto, tenía el cabello caoba y ondeado y unos ojos celestes penetrantes que iban combinados con su singular sonrisa picara y encantadora.

Este año presentaríamos el ballet de 'Alicia en el País de las Maravillas' y obviamente yo sería Alicia mientras que Emmett, el nerd sería el 'Sombrerero Loco' y Alistair el asistente de la reina roja cuyo nombre es muy complejo o se me había olvidado. La reina blanca sería Angela, una chica delgaducha casi anorexica que sobresalía por sus grandes ojos azulinos oscuros, la reina roja sería Victoria, una muchacha pequeña y pelirroja pero no tenía pecas asi que estaba bien junto a sus labios gruesos que siempre llevaban labial rojo, el conejo blanco sería Eleazar, un chico español de cabello negro y abdominales de envidia, por último estaba el gato sonrisas que sería interpretado por Garret, un chico que había admitido su homosexualidad desde que nació, era el único que me hablaba con confianza y se podía llegar a llamar un casi amigo para mí. El resto serían cartas rojas o blancas, o sea solo extras para mi espectáculo protagónico; no había notado que Garret se me acercó mientras descansaba y practicaba a solas un poco en la barra antes de que comenzara a parlotear como usualmente hacía.

\- Al parecer, cierto principe de 'Disney' te admira notoriamente – dijo él con malicia mientras, yo confundida, lo volteaba a ver con algo de molestia también, pues me estaba interrumpiendo los conteos minuciosos que elaboraba en mi mente

\- ¿Qué? – dije observandolo a los ojos viendolo sonreír, mientras paraba mi entrenamiento para prestarle un poco de mi atención

\- Solo digo que Alistair se está confundiendo cuando practica con la pequeña pitufa roja porque te mira durante todo su coreografía, y que eso es muy obvio hasta para Karakova – me señaló mirando hacía un punto en específico, miré hacía donde su mirada me guíaba logrando capturar a Garret en el acto pues me estaba mirando constantemente con un ojo ya que su personaje llevaba un parche negro en el ojo izquierdo pero aún se veía enormemente atractivo, y Victoria se veía molesta por eso, luego él me sonrió; madame lo hizo concentrarse con sus gritos y sus miradas de enojo y desesperación, y siendo honestos nadie podía dejar de hacer su trabajo cuando ella mostraba su verdadero ser

Luego, Garret se alejó de mí y yo le sonreía a Alistair respuesta. Sentía otra mirada en mí, volteé a mi izquierda y noté a Emmett mirandome embobado, era raro pero no me sentía incómoda más bien me comenzaba a sentir importante como nunca me sentí con cualquier otro chico del equipo de futbol de la secundaria. Seguí con lo mío en la barra hasta que la Madame dijo que ya había terminado la clase (practica) y esperaba que todos bailaran tan perfectamente como yo en el día de la presentación, lo cual resultó siendo realmente alagador de su parte. Luego nos dio las invitaciones para los familiares, sabía que por mí, mi padre no vendría pero igual lo recibía y no perdía nada con intentar captar su atención con esto para que aunque sea vea que su dinero estaba siendo muy bien gastado.

Me quedé hasta el final sacando mi chaqueta rosada oscura, que casí podría pasar como roja, para colocarmela encima por el frío que haría afuera, me quité la cinta de mi cabello pero esta se me cayó asi que la fuí a recoger del piso cuando noté que Alistair estaba frente mío, no le di importancia y solo le daba volumen a mi cabello con mis manos. Y como de sorpresa, él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó apasionadamente, sabía que provocaba eso en los chicos y me encantaba hacerlo con él, yo también acariciaba su cabello como respuesta mientras él ahora colocaba sus manos en mi cintura haciéndo que un ángulo perfecto se formara entre nosotros. El beso finalizó, lamentablemente, Alistair me observaba con sus ojos preciosos como si yo fuera una adoración hacía una piedra preciosa validada en mil millones de euros.

\- Te veo mañana en la pista de baile – dijo él sonriendo antes de irse coriendo con su mochila en su hombro derecho como si estuviera emocionado, pude notar que se había colocado una capucha color negra encima de sus letardos azules, solo sonreí para mí misma creyendo que así podría comenzar un nuevo año mucho mejor que el pasado gracias a ese impresionante e inesperado beso que tuvimos la gloria de compartir ambos

Caminé hasta la salida por el pasillo, sentía el frío provocando que las ojas secas y naranjas cayeran aun más rápido que siempre y también lograban que mi cabello se despeinara y se esponjara con resultados lamentables, algo me decía que el invierno vendría un poco antes de lo esperaba y eso me encantaba en exceso pues a parte del verano me agradaba ese cambio brusco en la temperatura.

Ingresé a mi auto y comencé a conducir hacía casa con el ritmo de una canción poco conocida de 'Fransisca Hall', no había tanto tráfico por el odioso clima, aunque debía admitir que mi mes favorito se acercaba con una velocidad paralizante. Llegué, abrí la puerta como siempre, con algo de dificultad, noté que no había nadie, seguro tenían una cena 'familiar' a la cual claramente no me habían invitado pues para mi padre yo no era parte de su familia ya que yo la había arruinado pues al nacer había hecho débil y un punto clave a mi mamá con lo del cáncer, yo había matado. Coloqué las invitaciones en la pequeña mesita de centro de la sala princial para que alguien las viera, fuí a la cocina por un red bull dietético y me puse a beber un poco; después de esto fuí hacía mi habitación, cerré la puerta con seguro y saqué la muñeca de mamá de una caja para objetos frágiles como porcelana china importada, o vidrios costosos, o incluso implantes quirúrjicos para las celebridades que vivian en Los Angeles.

Hacía mucho tiempo que la había mandado a una renovadora de muñecas antiguas para que limpiaran y arreglaran su vestido, la pulieran y le cubrieran con pintura las rajaduras que indicaban su ruptura pero aún conservaba el espacio de la pieza faltante aunque habían puesto porcelana liquida esperando que secara bien pero siempre se derramaba hacía adentro provocando que siguiera habiendo un hoyo simbolizando el corazón que había perdido y sin el cual no podía vivir, al igual que mi madre. La miré y ví que debajo de sus pequeños zapatos pegados había una notita que decía: ¨Cumplirás dieciocho y yo volveré en tus pensamientos, mi pequeña. En mis cosas revivirás mi vida a tu edad, te quiero¨.

Estaba escrito con el puño y letra de mi mamá, sentía una pequeña lágrima salir de mi ojo derecho mientras una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro; tomé la muñeca para volver a leer lo que decía su pequeño zapato pero ahora recostada en mi cama, luego levanté la vista llegando a observar mi reflejo en el espejo.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo II: La Gente Cambia

ROSALIE PoV

Desperté en la mañana, me levanté, me estiré para relajar los musculos, abrí las cortinas de algodón con diseño de un castillo ruso enorme y nieve fina cayendo, era el único artículo en mi habitación que no era rosado ni tenía alguna variación de dicho color, tenía las cortinas azulinas desde que ayer había encontrado las cajas de objetos de mamá y había abierto una de las cinco, ahí estaban ellas esperando por mí. Pude ver por la ventana todo cubierto de nieve, ya había empezado el invierno y solo estaba a una semana de tener una madrastra y regresar a la secundaria.

Me di un baño caliente de burbujas, luego me vestí con unos legins negros deportivos muy ajustados, una camiseta manga larga color blanco, una chaqueta rosada con cierre y con detalles en negro, y unas zapatillas blancas que combinaban. Me vi en espejo y noté que no necesitaba maquillaje ya que sudaría y eso arruinaría toda la pintura que pudiera tener, me peiné amarrando mi cabello en una coleta alta dejando un flequillo a la izquierda y derecha redondeando mi rostro, por último tomé una botella de entrenamiento y mi iPhone con sus audifonos pequeños que estaban entre algunas de mis cosas.

Bajé las escaleras y serví el agua purificada en la botella, salí de casa sin si quiera desayunar, pero eso no importaba mucho cuando tenías una rigurosa dieta. No era anorexica o bulimica, solo me preocupaba por mi aspecto en exceso, pero yo comía cosas saludables solo dos veces al día ya que siempre había considerado que el desayuno y las meriendas era glotonería a deshoras. Comencé a correr por las aceras mientras me colocaba los audifonos para poder escuchar un poco de la música que era de mi agrado, pensaba mucho en Alistair y esa rara atracción que tenía hacía él, pero aún más extraño era que sin querer o saber porque él compartía lugar con Emmett en mis pensamientos, solo recordaba que él también me miraba con esa intensidad y picardía, pero no me hacía sentir incómoda en lo más mínimo. Me cansé un poco así que tomé un poco del líquido que llevaba conmigo, necesitaba despejar mi mente así que comencé a correr hasta llegar a la playa, donde lógicamente el agua no se congelaba pero sí se enfríaba por algunos compos de nieve que caían, la arena era otra historia completamente diferente pues ya casi era tan blanca y fría como la nieve. Luego corrí hasta la casa sin dejar de tener en mi mente a los dos, aunque siendo honesta ya no hacía nada para detener los pensamientos que me pudieran confundir en la presentación.

Llegué a casa, descubriendo que eran las tres de la tarde o sea que tenía media hora para llegar a la academia. Subí rapidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, me quité toda la ropa llena de sudor y hielo, me duché y acondicioné mi cabello, al salir me vestí con una camiseta de algodón color verdoso con turquesa que tenía costuras en forma de conejor y zanahorias, una mini falda corta de cuero negro y unos zapatos altos turquesas con tacones de Channel; rapidamente tomé mi maquillaje, una chaqueta de cuero negro a juego con la falda y las zapatillas de ballet para colocarlas dentro de mi bolso. Salí de mi habitación, bajé las escaleras y salí de casa para entrar en mi auto y comenzar a conducir, mientras en la radio solo se escuchaban las comunes e insípidas canciones de 'Taylor Swift', yo trataba de encontrar alguna que se acoplaba y le diera un toque dramático a la situación. Lógicamente no encontré ninguna que no hablara de sus ex-novios o de los 'Hunger Shits' o como se llame la película. Llegué luego de haberme pasado algunos semáforos en rojo y de no respetar las señarles de 'pare' que se me interponían en el camino. Miré mi móvil y ya eran las tres con veinticinco minutos, definitivamente tendría que hacer mágia para que todo me saliera bien el día de hoy.

Al ingresar al camerino principal, noté a todos mirandome y luego volver a sus asuntos de maquillaje y entallaje de vestuario. Rapidamente llamé a Garret para que me ayudara a cubrirme y asi ningún nerd se me quedaria viendo porque tuvo la dicha de verme en lencería francesa; con velocidad en me cubrió con su chaqueta polar la cual era realmente enorme como si pudiera abrigar a cuatro personas con ella, me vestí con el enterizo tipo ropa de baño color celeste con mangas cortas y delgadas y unos cuantos diseños blancos en la parte de en frente, luego me coloqué el tutú hasta medio muslo junto con los letardos transparentes y mis zapatillas, me coloqué la estupida cinta celeste en mi cabello suelto. Comencé a maquillarme con colores suaves y labios rosas sin llegar a que el color sea exagerado. Me miré a traves del espejo y a mi mente llegó la imagen de Bella caminando, aunque siempre la odiara con toda mi alma, ella jamás dejaría de ser como era aunque todos dijeran que sí; ella no merecía todo lo que tenía, ella no merecía ser considerada la más bonita, ella no merecía tener amigas de verdad, ella no merecía ser popular, ella no merecía tener un padre que la quisiera, ella no merecía tener a su madre con ella. Yo siempre tenía que hacer de todo para tener todas esas cosas pero ella no hacia nada para lograrlo y siempre conseguía todo lo que yo añoraba tener, sentí una pequeña y minuscula lágrima recorrer mi rostro así que rapidamente la saqué de su camino colocandome algo de base en esa parte y retocando la mascara que se había corrido un poco por mis pensamientos.

Llegaba la hora de comenzar con la presentación. Madame me acompañó al escenario ante la vista de todos los presentes, lastimosamente no estaba mi padre pero sí a Carmen y su hijo, Royce mirandome con sus ojos del mismo tono de verde claro, asi que seguí con lo mío y comencé con la historia a traves del ballet clásico.

Pronto me tocaría el dueto con el 'sombrerero profundo', así que lo andaba buscando pues ya iba a terminar el de Alistair que se veía más que perfecto con su disfraz y peluca victoriana, con la pitufa roja. Sentí unas manos en mi cintura que me llevaban hacía el escenario y suponía que eran las de Alistair pasando a nuestro dueto porque quizá Emmett había llegado tarde, pero al voltear para encararlo y preguntarle pude dislumbrar que era mi sombrerero, quien ya no tenía sus lentes sino un maquillaje que lo hacía ver atractivo y extrañamente deseable ante mis ojos. Ahora me sentía más que cómoda al bailar con él, no sabía que me pasaba antes pero ahora lo entendía con claridad, yo no dejaba de pensar en él pues me gustaba aún con sus lentes horribles era callado y atento, a parte de atractivo; me sentía conectada como si no me quisiera separar por nada del mundo de él pues la fricción que causaban nuestros cuerpos al juntarse era casi sensual pero sin ser vulgar. Al terminar el dueto vimos al público por un momento, llegué a ver a Bella y la inglesita aplaudiendo y mirando a Emmett, mientras él solo les sonreía. Nos retiramos del escenario por un momento intermedio. Era algo extremo, ya no soportaba que ella me robara todo lo que quería, porque ahora el único chico que sabía que no me iba a querer solo por mi fisico pues cuando me miraba no lo hacía por el exterior como Alistair, sino sentía que me veía el alma y ahora ella también lo tendría.

Sentí la mano de Alistair junto a la mía, pasamos al escenario y me levantó por la cintura comenzando nuestro primer dueto, sentía su coqueta mirada pero yo solo le sonrería naturalmente, danzamos un poco y nuevamente me cargó en el aire y yo pude ver a Emmett viendome algo molesto y ¿celoso?. Sabía que había sido una maldita con todos, y con él sin si quiera conocerlo a detalle, entendía que desde un momento mis pensamientos o quizá mi corazón comenzó a verlo donde sea y que solo me había dado cuenta al verlo con ese aspecto del 'Cirque Du Solei' pues ese era su verdadero yo, por fin pude ver lo profundo de su mirada en todo su cuerpo como cuando me levantó en el aire y bailamos juntos a la par como dos cisnes acróbatas en el cielo. Quizá tendría una oportunidad de ser distinta por él, haría de todo para que me quisiera y yo a él.

El show de ballet terminó luego de horas pues habíamos hecho la versión antigua rusa y no la más contemporánea y comercial a pedido especial y obligatorio de Karakova, todos fuímos al camerino donde nos quitamos el vestuario, sin preocuparnos ahora si nos miraba alguien más de la cuenta aunque me sentía observada por la mirada profunda de Emmett también sentía eso por parte del coqueto Alistair, y nuestras zapatillas de ballet para pasar a despedirnos por este año de Madame Karakova, quien no le sonrió a nadie pero a mí solo me dio una mirada de aprobación mientras yo respondí con una sonrisa satisfactoria por lo logrado, pues esa reacción en ella era como si te dijera que era tu admiradora.

Pero penosamente no logré ver a Emmett nuevamente, solo a Alistair quien me seguia coqueteando a pesar de que lo rechazaba cortezmente hasta por los pasillos, mientras caminaba hacía fuera de las instalaciones él continuaba hablandome de si podiamos salir algún día. Noté que frente a mi auto estaba Carmen y su extraño hijo, así que encontré una mala pero genial excusa para quitarmelo de encima.

\- Voy a estar muy ocupada porque mi papá se casa en unos días – dije muy convincentemente aunque el me seguía viendo como si quisera seguir en ese juego de ser algo más que compañeros – oh mira ahí está su prometida, me tengo que ir, adios

Luego de eso le di un beso en la mejilla dejándolo sin palabras para luego hacer ingresar a mi auto a las pestes de mi padre, mientras que yo conducía.

No había ni siquiera hablado con ellos, mientras que ella seguía conversandome y yo ni siquiera le contestaba; me convencía de que comenzaba a sentir cierta pena por ella pues solo trataba de llevarse bien conmigo, no era como las antiguas novias que él había traído que ya se creían las dueñas de mi casa y me querían tratar como su sirvienta, cuando yo no me dejaba ellas siempre trataban de hacerse las víctimas con mi padre y él me castigaba como usualmente hace; pero Carmen no me trataba así y más bien era mucho mejor que mi padre en lo emocional pues aunque sea ella se había preocupado por ir a la presentación. Quizá era tiempo de aceptarla o siquiera ser amable y ya no comportarme como una niña mimada que solo quiere atención, y en si en realidad la necesitaba debía aceptar la de Carmen pues muy pronto sería parte de una familia que estaba rota, lógicamente no suplantaría a nadie pero solo trataría de no desencajar y llevarse bien con la hija de su futuro esposo.

\- Me encantó las partes en las cuales bailabas tu, ¿hace cuánto bailas ahí? – preguntó ella esperanzada en que por fin le respondiera o intentara formalizar algunas palabras, decidí hacerlo y aunque sea tener una amiga que fuera real

\- Gracias, lo hago desde los seis años – dije sonriendole por el espejo retrovisor sin despejar la mirada del camino, pero puder ver un poco que comenzó a sonreír como si hubiera recibido un obsequio carísimo

\- Yo también practicaba el ballet cuando vivía en Australia, es una hermosa forma de hacer arte a parte de que te estiliza la figura – dijo riendo a lo cual yo respondí riendo de la misma manera con honestidad, ahora sabía que ella era buena – me da gusto que me hables, solo quiero que sepas que no trataré de ocupar el lugar de tu mamá pues sé que nadie jamás podría lograrlo pero solo quiero ser una amiga para tí, cuando quieras llorar o contar con el apoyo de alguien solo dimelo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Ok, y perdón por haber sido tan poco acogedora contigo – dije al darme cuenta de que mi mamá de repente había podido ser así conmigo si hubiera sobrevivido su enfermedad, quizá no era tan maldita como yo creía desde que oí que otra novia de mi padre vendría a vivir a mi casa

\- Estabas en tu derecho, yo aparecí en tu vida y tu casa sin avisar, y juro que haré que tu padre se ablande un poco para que se lleven mejor, eso sí te lo prometo – dijo ella justo cuando llegamos a la casa, yo salí del auto y ellos también, con la única diferencia de que ella se quedó frente a mí y él se largó entrando a la casa mientras yo observaba confundida la escena – él se ha comportado esquivo desde que tenía doce y me divorcié de su padre, uno sabe que el matrimonio no va en la dirección correcta cuando ves a tu esposo con su jefa en pleno acto encima de su frío escritorio de metal

\- Gracias por entender, y aunque no creo que se pueda hacer algo para lograr cambiar la opinión que tiene mi padre de mí, aprecio mucho el gesto – dije seriamente mientras ambas caminábamos con una extraña sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hacía la puerta de la casa

Mientras Carmen subía despidiendose con la mano, yo me permití servirme una taza de café hirviendo y sin azucar, me la llevé con dirección hacía mi habitación donde noté que eran las ocho de la noche así que subí por las escaleras para ya llegar y poder descansar después de un día agotador, sentí por un momento que alguien me veía incistentemente o incluso que alguien me seguía como un espía, volteé para percatarme de lo que sucedía pero no había nadie, solo el pasillo vacío de entre todas las habitaciones. Entré a mi habitación y me encerré en ella, coloqué la taza en mi mesita de noche junto al retrato de mamá mientras comenzaba a ponerme la pijama conformada por unos pantalones pegados de algodón purpura y una chamarra sin cierres y sin aberturas color blanco con la inscripción de 'Velvet Queen' en ella. Tomé el café quemandome un poco por la rapidez con la cual lo hacía, pero solo deseaba liberar mi mente ante cualquier pensamiento.

Me acosté conociendo que mi padre se casaría mañana con una buena mujer, al menos era amable y considerada conmigo, pues para soportar mis faltas de respeto y seguir intentando ser mi amiga debía tener mucha esperanza y consideración en mí, estaba determinada que ahora que la conocía bien le daría la oportunidad de ser mi única verdadera amiga.

No sabía que ponerme para mañana, tenía muchos vestidos que jamás me había puesto pero algo me decía que ninguno sería lo suficientemente bueno para esa ocasión 'tan importante', aunque sea quería que mi padre no me regañara esta vez por la clase ropa que usaba en su boda. Me levanté de la cama y busqué en una de las cajas de mamá encontrando un hermoso vestido amarillo, me di cuenta de que era el que usaba en el retrato, era corto, volaba con el aire y se amarraba en la espalda; me daría mucho frío pero para eso estaban las mallas y las chaquetas que podía combinar. No podía creer que mañana usaría el vestido de mi mamá, ella lo había usado antes y ahora yo lo haría, la tela era tan suave y abrigadora como una manta doble como si fuera hecho para el invierno con apariencia de verano. Era perfecto.

Lo puse delicadamente en el perchero donde ponía la ropa que usaría al dia siguiente, debía ser cuidadosa con él ya que no lo quería rasgar o arruinar para siempre como siempre hacía, según mi padre. Volví a la cama y me propuse dormir con la más grande alegría que había podido manifestar en todos estos años.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo III: Una Boda... ¿y un castigo?

ROSALIE'S PoV

Salí de la ducha sabiendo que hoy se casaba mi padre, desde hoy tendría una madrastra y un hermanastro. Todo cambiaría con esa tan esperada boda, a la cual mi padre y Carmen habían invitado a sus amistades y compañeros de trabajo, incluyendo al padre de Bella con sus hijas. No soportaba eso, pero aunque sea fingiría para que no meterme en problemas con mi padre y para que Emmett no se enterara de que era altanera con ella. Por fortuna gracias a la piadosa de Carmen se me había permitido invitar a un amigo así que hace que invité a Alec porque no sabía ni el teléfono de Emmett y de esa manera Alec tendría su ansiada 'cita' conmigo pero lo que el no conocía era que yo solo lo necesitaba para no tener que lidiar con el pervertido enfermo de Royce. De todas maneras todos ganabamos pues él lograba pasar un día conmigo y yo me libraba de personas indeseables.

Me coloqué un conjunto de lencería blanca de la colección invernal de 'Victoria Secret', luego fue el vestido amarillo de mamá, unos tacones rojos que contrastaban con mi piel blanca y encima un saco blanco de piel polar. Me peiné solo planchando mi cabello y cepillandolo con suavidad; me maquillé con un poco de sombra color crema claro que casi no se notaba en mis parpados, un labial rosa oscuro que resaltaba mis labios y una mascara negra. Me miré al espejo y pude notar que al uno decir los elementos que vestía muchos habrían dicho que luciría como una payasa pero lo cierto era que me veía como una reina fría de portada de 'Vogue'. Pero jamás me vería mejor que mamá en su vestido, pero aunque sea le hacía un tributo en su memoria al tan solo usarlo.

Caminé por el pasillo antes de llegar a las escaleras, cuando oí que alguien me llamaba desde la habitación de mi padre, seguro de era Carmen pues podía reconocer su suave voz a kilometros de distancia. Entré a su habitación y la encontré parada en frente de un gran espejo circular con un hermoso vestido blanco, no era pomposo pero con la simple sencillez ella había logrado verse preciosa y debía de admitirlo. El vestido era largo y tenía unos detalles con forma de petalos pequeños de rosa pero en color perla en la parte del centro y el volado inferior, también era de un solo hombro con ese mismo tipo de detalle en esa parte; había amarrado su cabello en una coleta baja para el lado izquierdo con lo que parecía ser tres petalos de rosa perla más grandes que los detalles y había dejado su flequillo tomar lugar en su rostro enmarcandolo y haciendo sobresalir sus ojos verdes, su maquillaje también era sencillo como un poema jovial. Si cualquier persona la veía hoy, jamás imaginaría que ella tenía un hijo mayor que yo o que era mucho mayor que yo, pues así parecía como una hermana mayor o una prima.

\- Dime la verdad – dijo ella insegura mientras entrecerraba los ojos miedosa y nerviosamente – ¿qué tal me veo?

\- Te ves preciosa, en serio – dije sonriendo con suficiencia – y joven, ahora veo con claridad porque mi padre te escogió, es que realmente eres hermosa

\- Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa, luego volteó para verme y se me acercó para abrazarme, lo cual acepté educadamente y para ser honesta también me nacía hacerlo

\- Bueno, debo irme para que no te pongas nerviosa, recuerda solo pensar en él, en nadie más – dije cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, las cuales bajé con tranquilidad y me dirigí a la cocina

Y ahí estaba mi nana, Sue. Ella me había cuidado desde que nací con ayuda de mi mamá, ella muchas veces me había contado de ella pues también fue su nana en un tiempo pasado. Sue tenía ahora el cabello canoso pero antes había sido castaño, siempre usaba su cabello hasta un poco más abajo del hombro, tenía pestañas enormes las cuales todos admiraban y una sonrisa típica de una abuela consentidora. Ella había visto mi bienestar cuando mamá murió, ella era una de las pocas personas que me trataba bien en casa, pero nunca se inmutaba a mi padre cuando este me gritaba ya que si lo hacía él la despediría y asi no podría velar por mí. Ella siempre me decía cuanto me parecía a mi mamá, y que ella siempre había querido tener una hijita así que cuando se enteró de que yo iba a ser niña se emocionó hasta llegar a las lágrimas, y desde el momento en el cual me vió por primera vez en una ecografía, ella ya me amaba y adoraba.

\- Hola, pequeñita – dijo abrazandome, al serpararse de mi notó que usaba el vestido amarillo de mamá – ¡Oh Dios mío! Te ves hermosa, 'Rose', al igual que tu mamá cuando se lo puso por primera vez, ella tenía tu misma edad cuando se lo compraron

\- ¿En serio? Lo encontré en una de sus cajas y me pareció una idea genial el usarlo hoy para la boda – dije sonriente ante una alegre Sue, pensé que quizá me diría que estaba mal hacerlo pues mi padre se enojaría pero al parecer ella no pensaba lo mismo

Me dirigí hacía el pario trasero donde la piscina estaba como un iceberg rectangular indestructible, todo estaba adornado como los detalles del vestido de la novia, todo tenía esos petalos pequeños en pequeñas ramitas oscuras, habían esculturas de hielo en forma de cisnes en la mesa principal; a parte la nieve que cubría el lugar lo hacía ver aún más mágico de lo que pensé que sería.

Sentí que alguien sujetó mi brazo con violencia, no sabía quien era así que comencé a hiperventilar como un conejo asustado.

\- Te vas a quitar ese vestido en este maldito momento – dijo la voz gutural de mi padre mientras yo me volteaba para encararlo – sé que quieres perturbar mi boda pero no te lo voy a permitir, no voy a permitir que me quites a otra mujer que ame

Me quedé estática pensando en sus duras palabras. Me dolía que él no me quisiera, me dolía que ni siquiera me tolerara, se suponía que era mi padre y debía tratarme con cariño pero nunca lo hacía, sabía el dolor que sentía por haber perdido a mamá pero él no era el único que sufría por su partida, yo era la que sufría más pues a parte de perder a mi mamá, al parecer también perdí a mi padre en el acto. Quizá si él hubiera cumplido su rol de papá, yo no sufriría tanto y no estaría tan molesta con el mundo, ni sería tan creída o malvada con algunas personas, pues solo quería atención, la atención del hombre que me había dado la vida.

\- ¡Me estas escuchando, o estas sorda! – dijo casi gritando con todo su ser logrando asustarme, pero afortunadamente en ese momento llegaron los Swan y él se vió forzado a dejarme en paz

El padre de Bella venía con sus hijas, y las veía como sus adoraciones, como un hombre ciego mirando el sol por primera vez. Esa era otra causa de mi envidia hacía ella, ya que ella tenía lo que yo nunca podría obtener. Él era el jefe de mi padre y estaba vestido con un smokin negro, Bella vestía un vestido corto medio plomo con diseños 'vintage' en encaje negro con cuello tortuga sin mangas y algunas aberturas que simulaban la posición de una gargantilla y también llevaba unos tacones plomizos claros, mientras que su hermana llevaba un vestido corto negro con tirantes gruesos y diseños de rosas en color azul electrico con tacones negros simples; ambas llevaban el cabello amarrado en una trenza sencilla de lado. Mi padre hizo que los saludara cordialmente, y eso hice para luego irme de la incómoda escena de la falsa relación amical de padre e hija, y así poder tener un poco de tranquilidad sin querer obtener la vida de las personas por mis carencias afectivas.

Me fui hasta las grandes escaleras centrales que daban a la puerta principal por donde veía a los invitados llegar, venían algunos familiares y amigas de Carmen y el resto eran amigos de mi padre. Mi mamá y padre eran hijos únicos y sus padres habían muerto cuando yo tenía tres y cuatro años respectivamente, así que toda la familia que tenía era un hombre el cual me odiaba. Saludaba a cada persona que pasaba por mi lado con una sonrisa y un corto 'hola', a la mayoría ni los conocía pero por respeto a Carmen los saludaba, de pronto sonó el timbre de mi casa nuevamente pero Sue no abrió la puerta lo cual me hizo tener que levantarme a abrirla yo misma.

Abrí la puerta y vi que mi invitado había llegado con un smokin negro con corbatín del mismo color. Alistair se veia bien pero ya no lo veía como un interes amoroso sino más bien como un amigo cercano, él me dio un beso en la mejilla y entró a la casa; no dijimos mucho pues solo lo invité a sentarse conmigo en las gradas de la parte baja de las escaleras como yo antes estaba.

\- Debo decirte que te ves ardiente – dijo riendo por la manera en la cual me acababa de decir eso, parecía como si fumara crack mientras hablaba pues trataba de hablar de forma ronca y sensual pero no lo lograba así que reí

\- ¿Gracias? Tu también te ves… ¿ardiente? – dije mirandolo a los ojos con relajación pero pude observar que se estaba acercando demasiado casi como para besarme asi que decidí buscar una salida – hey ya debemos ir afuera, ya es hora de la boda

Lo llevé hasta el patio trasero donde nos sentamos en los asientos plegables blancos que habían comprado para el evento, noté que comenzó a mirar a Bella con curiosidad y ansiedad, y extrañamente no me sentí celosa de ello quizá sería porque él ya no me gustaba de forma romántica, o tal vez había comenzado a cambiar mi tonta actitud pues si hubiera sido como antes aunque él no me gustara, yo haría lo que sea para que me mirara de esa manera a mí y jamás a ella.

Todos se preparaban para la llegada de Carmen al altar donde la esperaba mi padre. Me levanté con el resto cuando ella apareció y caminó junto a su padre hasta donde se encontraba mi padre y el ministro, extrañamente no habían ni padrinos ni damas de honor o algo así, pero igual firmaron los documentos y así fue como Carmen Hale fue creada. Yo aplaudí como el resto pues ella sería una madrastra diferente a las de los cuentos de hadas ya que ella era buena y amable.

Mientras mi padre conversaba con sus amigos y Royce fue a hablar con sus abuelos, Carmen se quedó en la mesa principal conmigo. Se veía contenta y sonriente, ambas tomamos las copas de champan y nos las tomamos con velocidad.

\- Bienvenida a la 'familia' – dije mirandola con una sonrisa, mientras ella veía a mi padre al otro extremo del patio, yo creía que él ahora debería de estar a su lado pues ya era su esposa

\- Intentaré volverla una familia para tí, confía en mí – dijo ella mientras cogía mi mano y tomaba la copa que mi padre había dejado en caso de que volviera antes de lo previsto, yo solo asentí – y ¿te estas divirtiendo?, ¿dónde está tu cita?

\- No es una cita, él es solo un amigo y creo que el que se esta divirtiendo es él pero no específicamente conmigo – dije señalando a Alistair en ahora conversaba con Bella amenamente, se notaba que su interes por mí se había ido en buena hora, pero estaba segura de que ella tampoco estaría interesada en él, Carmen volteó hacía donde mi dedo apuntaba y luego volteó para mirarme a mí nuevamente con confusión

\- Lo siento – dijo disculpandose con una mirada apenada – no te preocupes, él se lo pierde; pero ahora cambiando de tema, ¿tienes alguna idea de a dónde diablos me llevará tu papá de luna de miel? No soporto no tener conocimiento de donde pasaré la noche o donde me quedaré

\- No tengo ni la más mínima idea nada relacionado a eso, pero él te quiere así que será a algún lugar que hayas mencionado que te gustaría visitar – dije sonriendole mientras ella volteaba a ver a mi padre quien ya había vuelto y se posicionó a su lado dandole un beso

Me retiré de la mesa y me apoyé en el marco de las puertas de la entrada de la casa por medio el patio trasero, no quería que mi padre me hiciera una escena y así arruinara el momento especial de Carmen ahora que me caía bien casí como una amiga verdadera que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de crear, pues solo tenía seguidoras que ya ni me llamaban porque me perdí el baile de fin de año y para ellas eso era suicidio social, el no asistir a tan 'importante' evento pues asistieron los graduados y era la última oportunidad de verlos antes de que la mayoría se fuera a la universidad a 'ser alguien en la vida'.

En poco tiempo, mi padre y Carmen se despidieron y emprendieron su viaje sonriendo dentro en un mercedes blanco de último modelo, todos los invitados y familiares se despedían desde lejos con aplausos o arrojaban arroz como una antigua tradición de bodas. Se irían por solo una semana ya que mi padre tenía que trabajar arduamente este mes. Todos se fueron retirando de la casa, solo Alistair se quedó un tiempo conmigo en la cocina junto a Sue.

\- Lamento haberte dejado sola, pero solo quería conocer a tu amiga y no resultó muy bien que digamos – dijo intranquilo mientras yo solo lo miraba con un enojo sarcastico pues si tan solo le dijera que él no me interesaba de esa forma y que por mí podía coquetear hasta con Sue

\- No te disculpes que solo somos amigos, y Bella no es mi amiga a parte que solo te despreció porque tiene novio, lo siento – dije con una cruda honestidad, mientras él se veía triste y confundido mientras bajaba la cabeza como un cachorro luego de que lo castigaran con gritos por primera vez

Me despedí de él, para luego hacer lo mismo con Sue ya que por hoy ni mañana ella no estaría en la casa por ser sus días libres. La pobre había pasado casi todo el día acá cuando era parte de su día de relajación pero solo lo había hecho por mí, pues sabía que yo me sentiría incómoda con tanta gente extraña entrando a mi casa.

Subí a mi habitación, me quité el vestido poniendolo en su mismo perchero especial, los tacones y el saco polar para reemplazarlos por mi pijama de algodón importado desde América del Sur. Había sido un dia realmente agotador y solo deseaba tener una noche de relajación así que me acosté y me arropé con las sabanas, todo parecia ir de maravilla hasta que oí que mi puerta se abría pero quizá era el viento así que me tranquilizé un poco por mis pensamientos paranóicos.

De pronto, sentí algo en mi cama asi que volteé y me encontré con la presencia de Royce, quien rapidamente me tapó la boca con su mano izquierda y sujetó mis manos hacía el cabezal de la cama con la derecha, él me besaba en cuello y me iba quitando la ropa; yo solo lloraba sin poder hacer nada más. Solo deseaba que se acabara y que me dejara en paz pero el tiempo no estaba de mi lado así que todo el dolor y el asco se sintió como una eternidad que no paraba ni por un segundo, veía el reloj que estaba en la pared en frente mío. Supe que se había ido cuando ya no lo sentía encima mío, pude ver que eran las cuatro de la madrugada; cubri mi cuerpo desnudo con las mantas que tenía a la mano, cogí mi almohada y la abracé rogando que el dolor se acabara pero seguía sollozando tratando de morir por la desdicha de mi vida. Siempre había imaginado que perdería la virginidad con alguien que me quisiera por lo que de verdad era y que yo amaría a esa persona, pero nunca así; sabía que era dificil creer que yo había sido virgen por mi previo comportamiento coqueto pero era cierto. Me sentía morir y deseaba eso, pues temía que volviera a hacerme daño, necesitaba a mi mamá, la necesitaba a morir. Quería que ella me abrazara y me protegiera de él, solo pensé que mañana tendría que lidiar con él todo el maldito día, ya no quería ser lastimada, no quería que volviera a abusar de mí, ya no. Me preguntaba continuamente porque me pasaban estas cosas, quizá era un castigo por el daño que le hice a Bella o a Alice o a todos a los que había lastimado con mis actos o palabras insultantes. Pero ahora solo sentía miedo, sentía miedo de ver su rostro de nuevo, de sentir su peso encima de mí, sentía terror de que me volviera a tocar, quería con toda mi alma que alguien me ayudara, que me rescataran, que mi padre se preocupara por mí y no permitiera que él me haga daño nuevamente.

Me levanté de la cama por los fantasmas que me atormentaban con los recuerdos de hace unos minutos atras, tomé las sabanas y me envolví en ellas mientras veía una mancha de sangre en la cama. Corrí hacía mi baño y me encerré en él, me metí a la ducha helada con una velocidad inmensa, solo quería quitarme cualquier toque de ese maldito de mi cuerpo, me tallé tan fuerte con la esponja y el jabón que me hice algunas heridas parecidas a las que me hacía en los pies por el ballet, pero aún me sentía sucia y llena de sus besos posesivos. Me encontraba llorando bajo el agua, sin que me importara nada más que salir de la pesadilla en la cual lamentablemente me encontraba, solo quería que nada de esto hubiera pasado y que mamá viviera y me abrazara para cuidarme de él, que me ayudara con este dolor que no paraba y solo se hacía más grande con cada minuto que pasaba. Solo quería que se acabará esta pesadilla, necesitaba encontrar una salida a esta situación que me hacía desear morir para que no volviera a recordar lo que sucedió.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo IV: Amenazas Y Miedo

ROSALIE'S PoV

Sentí el agua helada de la ducha que aún seguía resbalandose por mi piel, y eso me obligó a despertarme. Sin quererlo, me había quedado dormida en la ducha fría; me levanté y sentí una molestia al momento de caminar pero igual salí rapidamente cogiendo una toalla blanca que estaba a mi lado, me sequé el cuerpo entero pero sentía que volvería a llorar otra vez al recordar partes de lo que sucedió ayer como si fueran clips de película en mi mente. Me acerqué al espejo que estaba arriba del lavamanos y me observé, logrando ver las bolsas bajo mis ojos, que mi rostro estaba más limpio de lo normal y que mi mirada reflejaba que estaba traumatizada o aún en shock. Sentí y pude ver una lágrima deslizandose por mi mejilla, sentía impotencia de no poder hacer nada para ya no ser débil asi que con un puño golpeé el espejo logrando romperlo en pedazos medianos que caían en el lavamanos, unos cuantos se quedaron ahí haciendome ver como realmente era, alguien destruida en pedazos que ya nunca se podrían unir. No me dí cuenta de que mi mano estaba herida hasta que la sangre comenzó a gotear en mis pies descalzos, coloqué la mano en el lavabo junto a los vidrios y la comencé a lavar con agua y jabón para después secarla y hacer que el sangrado parara con una pequeña toalla de mano blanca que pronto tomo un poco del color rojo que emanaba mi puño.

Lentamente abrí la puerta del baño y corrí hasta la puerta de mi habitación cerrandola con llave, sujetaba la toalla como si la vida se me fuera en ello, cogí lo primero que vi cerca de mi lo cual era un jean viejo, una camiseta negra manga larga y cuello de tortuga, una chompa de lana desteñida entre los colores celeste y blanco, y unas converse blancas. Me recosté en el piso pues ni siquiera quería tocar mi cama ya que me recordaba la lucha que había perdido ayer en contra de ese maldito, me coloqué en posición fetal mientras las lágrimas emanaban de mis ojos en gran cantidad; ya no quería recordar pero se me hacía imposible pues como una vez había escuchado en películas que la primera vez de una chica era 'inolvidable', pero lo único que deseaba era justamente lo opuesto. Cerré los ojos lentamente hasta quedarme inconsiente.

En mi suelo, me encontraba durmiendo en un lecho de rosas blancas junto a mamá y mi padre, quien ahora me quería, como una familia verdadera. Cerré los ojos por un momento y al volverlos a abrir estaba sobre una roca porosa y oscura, y Royce estaba forzandome a besarlo, pedía ayuda una y otra vez pero solo distinguía a mi mamá desde lejos tratando de llegar hasta donde me encontraba pero siempre la roca se alejaba cada vez más.

Desperté gritando con terror por la pesadilla que acababa de experimentar pero ya no lloraba, de repente ya había usado mi dotación completa exageradamente hasta quedarme sin lágrimas. Cogí mi cabello y pude sentir que ya se había secado y pude ver que estaba ondulado ya que no lo había planchado hoy, me miré en el espejo grande y las lágrimas que habían caído solo se habían secado en mi rostro pero aún tenía esa mirada decaída y sin esperanzas. Diriguí mi vista hacía el reloj en mi pared que me decía la hora exacta, eran las doce y cincuenta del mediodía así que decidí que ya debía salir pues tenía algo de hambre, quizá el ya se había ido a su estupido club de karate para jovenes.

Abrí la puerta y salí corriendo dirigiendome hacía la cocina donde estarían algunas frutas. Al llegar pude coger unas manzanas y las ingerí con tal rapidez, también me serví algo de extracto de frambuesas frescas que estaba en la refrigeradora casi hecha un adoquín por el frío.

Salí un momento al patio trasero para distraerme, quería poder olvidar ya asi que decidí hacer algo que me hiciera feliz. Tomé los patines de hielo que siempre tenía al lado del único arbol que teníamos en el patio, era un pino enorme y realmente hermoso que había sido un regalo que mi padre le dio a mi mamá por su aniversario cuando yo tenía unos dos años, según lo que me había contado Sue. Comencé a patinar sobre la gran piscina congelada con gracia y coordinación, recordaba que fue mamá quien me enseñó a mantenerme de pie en el hielo antes de que su enfermedad fuera detectada, ella tenía siempre puesto unos gorros invernales muy lindos que la hacían ver aún más joven de lo que ya era, y ella me ponía lo mismo para que estuvieramos iguales, cuando me caía, ella me levantaba diciendo que yo era su 'princesita de invierno' y luego me regalaba una de sus perfectas sonrisas.

Luego de patinar un poco me quité los patines y comí un emparedado de salame. Subí las escaleras para poder regresar a mi habitación y descansar nuevamente en el suelo donde me sentía como en el vientre de mi mamá. Entré a mi habitación y no me di cuenta de que Sam estaba entrando detrás de mí mientras cerraba la puerta dejándonos a ambos encerrados para sus perversos motivos. Lo siguiente que recuerdo era lo mismo que pasó la otra noche, solo que esta vez traté de safarme con algo de exito, mordiendo su mano y así recibiendo una bofetada por su parte que me dejó inconsiente. Al abrir los ojos noté que ya se había ido pero nuevamente estaba desnuda solo cubierta por sábanas blancas, cámine con dificultad hasta el espejo grande logrando verme de cuerpo entero y horrorizandome con lo que veía, tenía moretones en mi cintura, mis piernas, en mis brazos y uno pequeño en la comisura del labio, también tenía una gota de sangre seca en el moretón de mi labio, suponía que era por la fuerte bofetada; mi cabello parecía un nido de pajaros y tenía ganas de gritar tanto como para matarlo con mi voz. Vi el reloj y pude notar que eran las ocho y treinta de la noche, asi que volví a la ducha para quitar cualquier rastro de él, y aunque tratara de parecer ruda en tanto esto, sabía que era débil y tenía miedo a lo me que pudiera pasar si seguía viviendo en la misma casa con él.

Al día siguiente, me comencé a sentir a salvo ya que Sue ya estaba en casa para cuidar de mí y no permitir que alguien me haga daño, le diría lo que él me hizo para que me pudiera ayudar.

Me vestí con una camiseta suelta de algodón ploma manga larga con diseño de estrellas blancas, unos legins negros y unos tenis viejos, me dejé el cabello suelto y ondulado. Bajé corriendo las escaleras con un poco de dificultad al caminar pero logré ingresar a la cocina donde se encontraba Sue sonriendome mientras preparaba un jugo de fresas y kiwi, que suponía era para mí.

\- Hola pequeña – dijo ella mientras yo me acerqué a ella con velocidad para llegar a abrazarla como si no la hubiera visto en años, comencé a llorar un poco y ella lo notó – ¿qué pasa, pequeña? ¿ por qué lloras?

\- Es que… – dije mirandola a los ojos mientras ella me miró atentamente esperando mi respuesta – es que yo…

\- Lo que pasa es que ella te extrañaba mucho, como no hay nadie en la casa que la malcrie como tu, ¿cierto, Rose? – dijo Royce convincentemente con una sonrisa malevola, mientras que yo estaba confundida ya que no había notado su presencia en la habitación pero el tan solo verlo me hizo temblar y callar

\- ¡Ah! Mi niña, pero ya estoy aquí para cuidar de ti – dijo Sue acariciando mi rostro con cariño y ternura – más bien, ve a sentarte para que les sirva sus desayunos a cada uno

Me sentí obligada a sentarme en la barra donde se encontraba él, lo sentía acercarse a mí mientras Sue se volteaba para preparar unos tocinos fritos y jugos de fruta, ahora sí que tenía mucho miedo, no podía ni moverme pues algo me impedía si quiera disfrutar de mis nociones motoras principales, con suerte podía respirar pero no de la forma correcta y saludable. Me iba a susurrar algo al oído.

\- Nadie te va a creer si le dices algo, princesita, además ya me cansé de tu cuerpo de niña – susurró él provocando que pudiera suspirar pero de impotencia al no poder hablar de lo que me hizo, el maldito, pero tenía razón, nadie me creería – si lo haces te irá mucho peor que antes

Sue sirvió los desayunos mientras aún yo temblaba de miedo y frío. Me sentía aliviada por un lado pues ya no sufriría por su abuso pero por otro lado él se saldría con la suya y yo me quedaría con esos oscuros recuerdos que rogaba se fueran de mi mente algún día de estos. De todas formas el ganaría con mi silencio, aunque solo esperaba dejar de temerle para enfrentarme, aunque eso lo dudaba en exceso.

Y así pasaron las dos semanas últimas semanas de vacaciones, aumentaron los dias porque hubo una fuga de gas en la secundaria así que las clases se suspendieron un poco. Me encontraba patinando en la piscina congelada mientras Sue hablaba por teléfono con Carmen, quería saber como la estaba pasando en Austria, había podido oír un poco de su conversación antes de comenzar con el patinaje recreacional.

Vi como Sue venía hacía mí con una pequeña sonrisa pues ahora me sentía más feliz y tranquila, excepto por las mañanas en las cuales vomitaba un poco lo cual era normal ya que cuando comía algo de más siempre lo hacía cuando practicaba el ballet y creo que era similar con el patinaje de por medio.

\- Oye, Carmen te ha estado mandando fotografías del viaje, ¿no tienes el móvil prendido? – preguntó ella haciendome retirarme de la piscina para revisar si es que estaba apagado, en serio se veía que ella quería ver aquellas dichosas fotos

Estaba apagado, así que lo prendí con rapidez y una alerta me sorprendió, era la de mi periódo; se suponía que me tendría que haber venido hace unos siete días pero no fue así. Tenía un retraso y solo quería buscarle una razón aparte de la más obvia, aunque las pruebas estaba ahí, yo nunca me había retrasado en mi vida. Corrí saliendo de la casa dejando a Sue hablando sola y confundida, pero no tenía tiempo para eso sino para sacar las dudas de mi mente.

Fuí a una farmacia y compré la prueba que necesitaba con urgencia, llegué a casa tan rapido como me fuí afortunadamente Royce no estaba y Sue no notó cuando llegué asi que todo estaba bien. Me fuí a mi habitación y me encerré en mi baño personal, tomé la prueba más fácil y moderna de todas, que solo te decía la palabra que odiabas o la que amarías por toda tu vida.

Dejé la prueba en el estante de las cremas naturales y comencé a esperar los tres minutos requeridos que programé con mi celular para saber el maldito resultado, me senté en el suelo apoyando mi espalda en la puerta del baño.

No quería tener un bebé y menos de él, de la persona a quien más detestaba y asqueaba en el mundo entero; solo quería que mi padre me quisiera no tenía idea de lo que era lidiar con niños, siempre los había visto como mocosos tontos y sin chiste; yo no podía cuidar a un niño pues aún era una niña que quería ser cuidada y protegida. No podía, no quería y no era la hora de ser eso. Quería una mamá pero nunca deseé ser una, no tenía ni la más mínima experiencia con bebés y solo imaginaba tener un niño con sus ojos malvados, un niño que me recordara el dolor que pasé cuando él me hizo daño. Nunca podría amar a un niño de ese desgraciado, y solo me hacía sentirme enferma el ver truncada mi vida por alguien que compartiera la misma sangre que Royce, no podía verlo, simplemente no podía. Esa criatura sería fruto de una violación que yo nunca quise, que siempre me hizo sufrir y llorar, y ahora me haría engordar sintiendo el castigo del destino. Mi vida sería mucho más fácil y seguiría su rumbo si es que el resultado saliera negativo ya que podría ser diferente y así estar con alguien que me comprendiera y amara por quien realmente era, podía conseguir amigas o amigos de verdad que no aprovecharan que me diera la vuelta para apuñalarme por la espalda, y quizá hasta podría tener la oportunidad de que mi padre me quisiera y recordaramos juntos la memoria de mamá. Pasaron los tres minutos más largos de mi vida, sentí como si duraran una eternidad que no parecía tener fin alguno. Me puse de pie y cogí la prueba de embarazo del estante, di un respiro hondo y la vi claramente fijandome en su resultado.

Salí del baño con la prueba aún en mi mano derecha, caminé hasta sentarme en el suelo alfombrado frente al espejo grande. Veía mi rostro pálido por los vómitos diarios pero era más pálido que cuando me provocaba algunas veces el vómito para el ballet, sabía que sonaba a el 'Cisne Bulímico' pero no lo era ya que solo lo hacía cuando comía donas o chocolate con maní. A veces mientras patinaba sentía que me desmayaba pero entonces llegaba Sue con un poco de agua purificada y las ganas de caer se me iban solo por verla disfrutar de las clases que mi mamá me había enseñado de niña que habían funcionado extremadamente bien y lo demostraba años después al patinar como una profesional en el deporte.

Coloqué la prueba a la altura de mis ojos para verla por última vez antes de arrojarla con furia hacía el reloj de la pared provocando que sonara como una bala. Volví a verme directamente a los ojos a través del espejo; me levanté la camiseta y coloqué una mano en mi bajo abdomen desnudo sintiendolo tibio con cada uno de mis dedos.

\- Embarazada – dije sin alguna emoción notoria en mi set

Retiré con rapidez la mano de mi vientre, bajé la camiseta en su lugar otra vez y me levanté para ir a mostrarle las fotografías de la luna de miel de mi padre y Carmen a mi querida Sue.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo V: Algo Raro Le Sucede

BELLA PoV

Desde hoy comenzaba un nuevo año escolar pero esta vez sería mi último año en la secundaria y luego me iría a la universidad en Nueva York para estudiar 'marketing' y quizá 'relaciones públicas'. Tenía planeado que iba a comenzar con el pie derecho y enmendar mis errores del año pasado para que este fuera un recuerdo memorable para mis generaciones continuas, no quería ser recordada como 'la chica que se acostó con el novio de su madre', simplemente quería ser la persona que siempre había sido y nunca había notado que era mi verdadero yo: Alguien sin rencores, valiente, independiente, madura, sentimental (tal ves) e inteligente. Tenía que comenzar a perdonarme yo misma por mis accidentes así como ya todos lo habían hecho, el pasado era solo eso y mi presente debería comenzar a formarse con una nueva cara y volteando la página para dar paso a mi futuro.

Sabía que era invierno pero mi atuendo combinaba a la perfección así que me vestí con una camiseta acolchada de lana color hueso con líneas horiontales color arena al igual que sus mangas largas, un short de coctel color negro con unas chispas casí invisibles de escarcha plateada, unos tacones diez cerrados color plomizo; también me puse el collar de la llave dorada y dos pulseras de eslavones bronces que iban en la mano izquierda. Me peiné ondulandome un poco el cabello que conservaba su nuevo color castaño-marrón, me coloqué dos mechones a cada lado de la cara cubriendome parte de la frente; me maquillé con mi sombra café, la mascara negra usual y un poco de brillo labial de coco.

En eso mi móvil sonó, con un timbre musical característico que reconocería a donde fuera: 'Love Is A Suicide' de Natalia Kills. Era el 'ringtone' de Edward, a quien no había visto por unos cuantos meses pues se había mudado pero igual manteníamos una relación prospera a larga distancia que no era como ninguna en existencia, pues para nosotros las cosas funcionaban muy bien y ya no había conflictos ni odios entre los dos. Cogí el móvil y vi su foto en la pantalla, como siempre sonriendo contagiosamente pues el tan solo verlo me hacía sonreír a mi también; contesté.

\- Hola – dije con una voz cursi y de niña, que extrañamente siempre salía involuntariamente de mi al hablar con él, cada vez que me llamaba; suspiré como una niña de quince años

– Hola, no me haz llamado desde hace seis horas así que me preocupé un poco, ¿suena lógico? – preguntó emocionado como si hubiera tomado toneladas y toneladas de café cargado y mucha azucar, como un ser hiperactivo

– Sí, algo así – dije mirandome al espejo de cuerpo completo que mamá me había comprado para mi cumpleaños dieciocho, era color perla con detalles en plata – es que me estaba preparando para ir a la secundaria

– Cierto, yo también hacía eso ahora mismo, – dijo sonando como algo ajetreado por una molestia – odio estos estupidos uniformes de escuela privada, porque diablos nos harán usar algo que nos hace ver como ejecutivos nerd y presas fáciles para cualquier deportista inepto… Maldita corbata

– Seguro te ves lindo, como siempre – dije trantando de calmarlo un poco con mis palabras – no te desesperes tanto, seguro que no es para tanto

– Paresco un pinguino que trabaja en 'The Inbetweeners' – dijo algo serio, seguro trataba de ponerse la corbata y no lo lograba hacerlo; así que intenté hacerlo reir

– Sexy – dije casi riendo, y comenzé a carcajearme al oír su risa armoniosa que me ponía la piel de gallina

– Me tengo que ir, el 'ESTÚPIDO AUTOBUS PRIVADO' no dejá de hacer sonar el 'MÁLDITO CLAXÓN' aunque sabe que 'YA LO OÍ' – dijo gritando y acentuando esas frases para hacer notar su desacuerdo con el conductor del autobus, reí al escuchar eso en él, siempre parecía sorprenderme – Buena suerte, te amo. Adios

– Yo también, adios – dije y ambos colgamos al mismo tiempo como si estuvieramos conectados de alguna rara forma

Tomé mi mochila y bajé las escaleras para poder desayunar junto a mi hermana y mamá. Las encontré a las dos comiendo en la mesa lo que a mi parecer era un desayuno continental con frutas tropicales, algo saludable y que me sostendría por todo el día. Mamá vestía una camiseta con tirantes de un color verde agua algo transparente con puntos cafés por toda la prenta, unos jeans apretados color azul marino y unos zapatos bajos color negro, su cabello estaba un poco más largo, lacio y con cerquillo; ahora ella solo trabajaba los sabados pues le habían ofrecido un empleo mucho mejor y donde le pagaba aún más por tan solo ir un día a la semana, lo malo era que el lugar quedaba en los 'Hamptons' así que mamá se iba el viernes en la noche y regresaba en domingo en el mediodía, pero era mejor a que nunca pasara tiempo con nosotras. Mi hermana era algo completamente diferente a lo que era hace meses, pues extrañamente la notaba extasiada por ingresar finalmente a la secundaria por su primer año pues así ya no tendría que usar el uniforme y ver a esas 'taradas' como ella llamaba a sus ex-compañeras; Nessie vestía una camiseta enorme de algodon negro con mangas largas y rayas horizontales rojas por toda su extensión, un short negro sombrío con botones a los lados, unas botas rojizas y apretadas de gamusa que llegaban hasta el comienzo de sus pálidas rodillas, su cabello estaba algo ondeado por las puntas y en un pequeño flequillo que cubría el lado izquierdo de su frente y mejilla.

Al verme, mamá sonrió con complicidad y algo de melancolía en su mirada. Nessie y yo estabamos claramente confundidas por su reacción tan peculiar y nada usual.

\- ¿Qué pasa, mamá vas a llorar? – pregunté acercandome a ella junto a mi pequeña hermana, ambas solo queríamos saber que sucedía y si podíamos hacer algo por ella

\- No pasa nada, es solo que… – dijo mamá con una pequeña pero visible lágrima cayendo por su mejilla derecha – …este es tu último primer día – dijo señalandome – y este es tu primer primer día – señaló a Nessie, algo triste – ustedes… Ya están creciendo y yo no puedo detener eso, y no quiero que mis bebés se vayan

\- Tranquila, mamá. Aunque yo me tenga que ir a la universidad siempre volveré para verte y Nessie tiene unos cuantos años junto a ti, y luego todas vivirémos juntas de nuevo – dije abrazandola junto a Nessie, ella al fin comprendió lo que sucedería en el futuro y lo aceptó con una sonrisa de suficiencia

Después de ese momento emotivo, desayuné, nos despedímos de mamá con un beso-abrazo y me embarqué en mi auto en dirección a la secundaria junto a Nessie, quien seguía emocionada por la idea de 'ser mayor', reí ante esa idea. Estábamos a una cuadra de su antigua escuela, cuando ella sacó la cabeza por la ventana del asiento delantero izquierdo.

\- ¡Pudranse, perras! – gritó mi hermanita riendo a carcajadas, dirigiendose a unas ex-compañeras suyas quienes al parecer habían repetido el año pues estaban en la puerta de la escuela con sus uniforme; metió de nuevo su cabeza mientras yo la miraba extrañada y con la boca abierta al igual que mis ojos – ¿qué? Solo las estaba saludando.

Ambas reímos, ante el hecho que acababa de acontecer, como una lunáticas. Solo nos tranquiliamos un poco al llegar a la secundaria, ambas bajamos de auto casí a la misma vez, coloqué mis llaves en la mochila y subí la mirada encontrandome con las miradas de todo el cuerpo masculino de la institución observando a mi hermana como si fuera carne fresca y a mí como si fuera un maldito pedazo de carne. Solo les lanzé una mirada envenenada y todos ellos dejaron de mirarnos, Nessie me observava confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.

Caminamos por el pasillo y afortunadamente su casillero estaba al lado izquierdo del mío, así que colocamos las mochilas ahí sacando solo un cuaderno para apuntar todo lo que requeriríamos este año en las diversas materias; en eso escuché una voz conocida que me llamaba a lo lejos, volteé para ver quien podría ser.

\- Hola – nos saludó, Alice sorprendiendome como nunca lo hacía, llevaba puesta ropa muy diferente a la que siempre usaba, al igual que su maquillaje; todo era demasiado diferente para un solo día

\- Hola, ¡wow! – dije impresionada pues todo su ser había cambiado radicalmente

Alice llevaba el cabello suelto con ligeros rizos hasta la cuarta parte superior de su brazo, estaba maquillada con sombras negras y labios color rosa bebé, su atuendo era algo diferente y nada convencional para alguien como ella, llevaba una mini falda negra apretada, una camiseta ploma con un diseño de ave celeste que tenía una inscripción diciendo 'ETERNITY', una chompa abierta con botones color plomizo claro, una gorra de lana invernal color plomo oscuro casi llegando a negro y unos tacones ocho color celeste al igual que el ave en su camiseta; una creería que todas esas cosas convinadas jamás se verían bien juntas pero en ella se veían perfectas como si fuera una super modelo a punto de salir en la portada de 'Vogue'.

\- ¿Qué tal me veo? ¿No estoy ridícula, cierto? – preguntó ella insegura, ahí fue donde reconocí que mi amiga no había cambiado para siempre pues era delicada y sencilla consigo misma

\- Te ves muy bien, en serio – dije honestamente y sonreí al ver una sonrisa en su rostro, ambas nos abrazamos profundamente

Mientras Nessie se iba a su primera clase negandose a ser acompañada por mí, afortunadamente Alice y yo teníamos las mismas clases con excepción de la última del día.

A lo lejos se podía ver a las 'zombies' caminando por la entrada como si fueran reinas, algunas personas realmente no maduraban en lo absoluto; pero estaba confundida pues al frente no estaba Rosalie sino Kate, en realidad Rosalie no estaba en ningún lado de su jauría; ¿acaso era Kate la nueva 'perra al mando'?. Vi que su cabello había cambiado porque ahora lo llevaba más lacio, largo y con un cerquillo, llevaba una falda de tubo cortisima color azul oscuro y una camiseta de tirantes color blanco y negro, con tacones ocho color blanco. Al verme se asustó, y quitaba su mirada de mi vista pero yo la seguía observando directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa maligna y algo aburrida. Rapidamente se me acercó dejando a su grupo atras también asustadas.

\- ¿Dónde está la 'perra al mando'? – pregunté con apariencia seria, mientras ella me observaba temerosa como un pequeño insecto temiendo ser aplastado

\- ¿Soy la nueva? – dijo dudosa y casi temblando, en serio quería reírme pero me mantuve seria y a la espectativa – mira, no quiero tener problemas contigo así que podríamos no hablarnos, no soy tan fuerte como Rosalie y podríamos hacer como que no nos conocemos, por favor

\- De acuerdo, pero si te metes con mi amiga – dije señalando a Alice, con la mirada, que estaba a mi lado – o con mi hermana, te acabaré

Ella solo asintió y se fue casi corriendo espantada con sus seguidoras nuevas; pero me preguntaba muchas cosas ahora, comenzando por el paradero de su antigua reina de la popularidad y falsedad. Alice reía por la reacción de Kate, diciendome que tenía un poder abismal sobre la gente pues yo parecía ser la verdadera reina de la secundaria pues la mayoría me añoraba tal y como era, sin la necesidad de intimidar a los demás con insultos de primaria. Me quedé pensando en eso por unos segundos, pero Alice me comenzó a hablar directamente.

\- Mira quien viene – dijo ella sonriendo burlonamente y señalandome con su barbilla alguien que estaba detrás mío, así que volteé y realmente quedé impresionada

Era Rosalie, llevaba unos jeans desgastados algo celestes con blanco, una camiseta ancha de lana manga larga que parecía una chompa de color celeste que se decoloraba hasta llegar al blanco como si fuera el cielo, llevaba una zapatillas negras y un gorro de lana como el de Alice pero de color turquesa claro. Se veía en verdad pálida, tenía bolsas grandes bajo los ojos, caminaba con lentitud sujetando sus libros con fuerza contra su pecho y llevaba la mirada perdida y hacía abajo sin vida; sentía una extraña preocupación por ella pues siempre mostraba más piel que nadie aunque se tratara de invierno, y debería ser ella la que dominara a sus 'amigas', ahora se veía como una persona retraída que solo trataba de esconderese, seguro que algo le pasaba, y quería averiguarlo por mí misma.

\- ¿Qué crees que le habrá sucedido? – pregunté con a Alice con preocupación mientras esta mostraba una mirada desinteresada y superficial casí como la que siempre nos daba Rosalie cuando era ella misma

\- No sé y realmente no me interesa en lo absoluto. Supongo que recogió ropa del basurero o de la bolsa de caridad – dijo ella riendose escandalosamente, mientras yo no podía creer que fuera tan insensible, quizá si había cambiado después de todo pero para mal

\- Hablo en serio, ¿por qué te burlas? – dije exigiendole una respuesta tan solo con la mirada penetrante que sostenía en ese momento

\- ¡Por Dios!, ella siempre nos trataba de esa manera y ya era hora de que el karma hiciera algo, ni siquiera me importaría si desapareciera de la faz de la tierra pues sería lo mejor que podía haber hecho – dijo ella con seriedad y algo molesta, pero luego me miró con una sonrisa extraña, como si me quisiera hacer entender lo que sucedía

Nos dirigímos a nuestra primera clase del día; primero teníamos educación física, asi que nos pusimos la ropa de deporte en los cambiadores de chicas. Me coloqué un top sin mangas color turquesa encendido, unos shorts negros de licra, unas zapatillas blancas de correr, unas medias largas y abrigadoras para mis piernas, y una chaqueta de la secundaria para el frío; amarré mi cabello en una coleta alta. Alice hizo lo mismo solo que su top era de color púrpura oscuro; al llegar a la pista la maestra nos mandó a correr junto a las demás, entre ellas se encontraba Rosalie quien ahora llevaba unos pantalones de gamuza negros y la chaqueta de la secundaria pero una versión más gruesa y pomposa.

Mientras corría la veía esforzarse demasiado hasta que le pidió a la profesora Atheara, si es que podía descansar en las gradas pues se sentía mal. Se veía como si en cualquier momento fuera a desmayarse o a vomitar, pero lo que más me asustaba era pensar que me preocupaba mucho lo que le fuera a pasar o cual era su estado tan decadente. Quizá era por una buena causa, quizá si era una buena persona como dijo mamá después de todo. La veía ahí sentada en posición fetal como cubriendose de todo y tapandose el rostro con los brazos como si llorara.

Al terminar la clase, me cambié y fuí a mi siguiente clase; después de largas horas de ciencias, matemáticas y literatura, por fin llegó la última y única clase que me encantaba: 'La Historia De La Monarquía Inglesa', impartida por el Sr. Lambert. Esa clase también era la segunda que me tocaba con Rosalie, la curiosidad de saber que le sucedía me carcomía por dentro. Ella se sentaba a lado mio así que veía todo lo que hacía, pude ver que levantó la mano pidiendo la atención del maestro.

\- ¿Sr. Lambert? ¿Puedo ir al tocador, porfavor? – preguntó amablemente Rosalie, eso jamás lo había hecho en el tiempo que tenía en la secundaria pues siempre se mostraba amenazante y altanera con los maestros que tenía delante

\- De acuerdo, no se demore – dijo el profesor con suficiencia mientras asentía con la cabeza en aprobación

Vi a Rosalie caminar algo rapido hasta salir del salón, era como si viera las imágenes en camara lenta, no olvidaba su mirada perdida cuando llegó a la secundaria, como si pensara una y otra vez en algo que debió de haberla afectado en serio para que cambiará tan drásticamente, ya no era esa chica molesta pero viva, a mi parecer ahora era alguien antisocial y sumisa que nunca se debió de haber convertido.

\- Bella, puedes preguntarle a la enfermera Emily el horario en el cual tenía que tomar mis pildoras para la tos – dijo el profesor con incistencia, yo solo lo miré y asentí con la cabeza

Me levanté de mi asiento y al estar fuera del salón de clases, rápidamente fuí con la enfermera y le pregunté las dudas del maestro. Terminé con eso y me dirigí al baño de chicas; abrí la puerta con cuidado, se podía escuchar que solo había una persona en uno de los cubiculos y que estaba vomitado sonoramente, la persona salió del espacio y me miró a los ojos con sorpresa. Era Rosalie quien se encontraba vomitando, dejó su asombro por verme ahí y se lavó la boca con agua del caño; yo la podía ver por su reflejo en el espejo de los labavos pero ella ni siquiera volvía a verme, asi que comencé a hablar.

\- Sabes que la tasa de anorexia y bulimia ha subido estos meses, no sé si es que la gente se quiere morir o simplemente es idiota – dije mirando su reflejo, ella solo subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de mi reflejo, a los cuales miró con desesperación

\- No soy anorexica, ni nada de eso, ¿por qué no te metes en tus asuntos? – dijo ella con una gran molestia, se veía casí ofendida por el trato que le había dado hace unos momentos

\- Entonces, ¿por qué estabas vomitando? ¿por qué casí te desmayas después de correr menos de cinco metros en la clase? ¿por qué estas asi de pálida? – dije mirandola ahora a los ojos pues se había volteado a verme con una mirada desconsolada que parecía como la de mi madre en la mañana: a punto de llorar

Entonces lo entendí todo, entendía porque vomitaba, entedía porque tenía desmayos, entendía su palidez y decaída. Mis sospechas habían sido erróneas en un primer momento pues lo más lógico parecía ser la obvia respuesta a tanto misterio por parte de una persona que siempre había sido fácil de leer, pero ahora había entendido mi error; yo no la conocía tanto como a ún libro pues solo veía la portada y lo juzgaba como a los demás que se le parecían en aptitudes similares. Estaba equivocada en todos los sentidos, pues al darme cuente de la situación me comencé a sentir totalmente estúpida.

\- Estas… ¿embarazada? -dije algo insegura con mis palabras, ella vió al piso una vez más y luego tomó toda su fuerza y me vio a los ojos directamente como si con eso me pudiera responder todas las antiguas interrogantes

\- Sí, y ahora disélo a toda la secundaria – dijo ella con la voz quebrada, y a puntod de llorar a montones, no sabía que hacer en estas situaciones, jamás había tenido una amiga embarazada, no podía creer que había llamado a Rosalie, una amiga pero era que me deba tanta pena

\- No se lo voy a decir a nadie – dije mirandola con incredulidad, mientras ella me miraba ahora más interesada que nunca en mis palabras

\- ¿Por qué no? Yo lo haría si fuera tu – dijo con total libertad, y era cierto, si yo hubiera sido la embarazada, ella se lo hubiera dicho a todo el mundo antes de que yo completará la palabra 'bebé'

\- Porque yo no soy tu – dije convenciendola de que no lo haría, y era la verdad pues jamás anunciaría un secreto que no fuera mío de esa manera tan escandalosa; yo no era Rosalie Hale

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos dos minutos antes de volver a hablar y terminar con el momento incómodo de saber los secretos primitivos y profundos de la otra.

\- Y, ¿qué vas a hacer? – pregunté insegura de las aptitudes que tomaba con la embarazada chica que tenía en frente mío

\- No sé que voy a hacer, no lo sé – dijo ahora con dos lágrimas traidoras cayendo por su rostro, reflejando que si tenía sntimientos y no era una robot maligna

\- ¿Le dijiste al padre? – pregunté y ella de pronto se limpió las lágrimas con la mano de forma violenta en su rostro, noté que su estado de ánimo cambió y pasó a ser un claro enojo

\- Esto es mí cosa, no la suya. Por mí puede joderse si quiere – dijo tajantemente, sin dudar ninguna de su duras palabras; quizá él no quería tener nada con ella por el bebé

\- No lo querías – dije pausadamente, antes de que ella reaccionara

\- Lo odiaba y lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de mi existencia – dijo con ganas de llorar otra vez, me costaba procesar bien lo que pasaba, pero comenzaba a comprenderlo todo a la perfección

Si ni siquiera lo toleraba, ¿entonces como pudieron concebir un bebé?. La única respuesta era la más dolorosa que me hizo reconsiderar si quería saber la verdad de su misteriosa nueva imagen, la verdad era terrible y atemorizante al mismo tiempo; entendía ahora el porque de su retraimiento, porque usaba ropa que la cubría completamente, entendía su aislamiento de todos. Rosalie había sido violada.

\- Tienes que decirle a tu padre – dije con pena por ella, pero al parecer eso la hizo volver a su estado meláncolico de nuevo pues volvió a derramar lágrimas mojando su pálido rostro, se veía como si estuviera en shock – ¿qué sucede?

\- Él me va a odiar, jamás me creerá, le va a creer a ese maldito desgraciado – decía una y otra vez, y yo no lo comprendía una vez más lo que decía, pero me limité a escuchar su dolor

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunte mirandola con curiosidad mientras ella seguía llorando desconsolada

\- Porque es el hijo de su nueva esposa y a mí él ni siquiera me quiere desde que mi mamá murió, por eso no me apoyará – dijo ella mientras finalmente comprendía su precaria situación, estaba sola en esto y no tenía a nadie que la sostuviera cuando cayera como ahora, solo conocía el dolor y el rechazo

No soporté mucho más, y la abracé como si fuera Nessie quien lloraba, no podía imaginarme en la misma situación que ella estaba pasando; y me sentía una maldita al juzgarla por todas las cosas que pasaban. Era como si hubieramos viajado al pasado y nos situaramos cuando eramos niñas y las mejores amigas, riendo y jugando juntas como hermanas. Había faltado que algo tan terrible como esto pasara para que nuestra amistad volviera a renacer de las cenizas. Al sonar el timbre que anunciaba la salida, nos separamos; ambas con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa como antes.

\- Gracias por escucharme, aunque yo he sido una maldita contigo desde el accidente con mi muñeca; lo siento – se disculpó sinceramente mientras ambas nos limpiabamos las lágrimas abundantes que ya no caían por nuestras mejillas

\- No te preocupes, ahora todo esta bien; pero tienes que decirle a tu padre lo que pasó, no te quedes callada con una verdad tan dolorosa – dije antes de irme con una sonrisa que las dos compartíamos, la dejé ahí para que se limpiara el rostro

Fuí al salón de clases, le dí las indicaciones el maestro y salí del establecimiento viendo que Nessie me esperaba a lado de mi auto. Mientras conducía, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había tenido que pasar Rosalie, no era una maldita después de todo, solo era una niña apenada y herida.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo VI: La Verdad No Aceptada

ROSALIE PoV

Sentía demasiado miedo, verguenza, vulnerabilidad y dolor. Tenía miedo pues no sabía lo que me podría suceder al llegar a casa, si es que él no cumpliría su promesa y me dañaría nuevamente, y también tenía miedo de aquel ser que habitaba en mi vientre, no sabía como sentirme frente a eso porque jamás me había visto como madre ni en un millón de años y menos de una manera tan terrible como en la cual vivía. Tenía verguenza de que al final todos pensaran que yo tenía la culpa de lo que me pasaba pues siempre había dado la imagen de ser alguien coqueta y provocativa, aunque nunca quise que me sucediera algo tan traumático por vestirme de una manera, solo había deseado que alguien me amara no que alguien me atacara descaradamente. Sentía vulnerabilidad pues aún no podía creer que me había abierto tanto con Bella hace unos minutos, jamás pensé ni en mis peores momentos que mi confidente sería ella, y aunque yo me merecía comenzar a ser atacada como a nadie por ella, la chica que decía odiar no había mostrado señales de rencor o enemistad hacía mí, sino que por el contrario ella fue atenta y se comportó como una verdadera amiga que nunca había logrado tener. Sentía tanto dolor por no saber que hacer conmigo misma, de no saber nada, de no poder volver a ser una persona tranquila, de no sentir esa mínima pisca de felicidad al patinar o bailar ante la vista de Sue, de no sonreír al ver las fotografías de mi madre; tenía un dolor en el pecho que no me dejaba continuar que me hacía recordar esos momentos en los cuales mi padre me gritaba o me mostraba su odio imparable. Aquella mezcla de sensasiones me hacía pensar en todo lo malo que la gente veía en mí, lo de ser una maldita era más que obvio; pero nadie se había detenido ha preguntarme porque lo era, nadie había visto indicios de que algo andaba mal conmigo pues creían que tenía la vida perfecta, sin un padre preocupado o una madre que me gritara, con una casa enorme, comprando todo lo humanamente posible, con todos los chicos detrás de mí, por ser atractiva, por aparentemente ser prefecta. Yo no lo era y ni siquiera quería serlo porque lo único que me importaba era tener una vida dichosa, un padre cariñoso y una madre presente, con un hogar precioso, recibiendo y dando todo el amor que pudiera existir, con un solo muchacho que me quisiera por quien realmente era, ser natural, y ser tan imperfecta como yo era.

Me lavé el rostro con el agua tibia de la llave, me vi por última vez al espejo logrando ver mis ojos azules como los de mi padre. Yo llevaba la apariencia de mi mamá pero los ojos eran de él, comenzaba a considerar que quizá el me ayudaría si le dijera lo que me hizo Royce, me negaba a creer que mi padre me renegara tanto como para no apoyarme en una situación tan dolorosa como esta, él no podía ser tan vil con su propia y única hija. No me podía odiar más de lo que yo siempre lo había hecho al querer ser perfecta para que quizá algún día él pueda sentirse orgulloso de llamarme hija. Quizá al verme en el peligro en el cual estaba, su instinto paternal resonaría y él me protegería. Sonreía ante esa posibilidad tan bonita que mi mente creaba para darme ánimos de ser valiente y aceptar que lo que me pasó no fue mi culpa, y que yo era la víctima que debía de ser cuidada y querida.

Salí del tocador, caminé por el pasillo rodeando el patio interno que ahora estaba cubierto por una capa de nieve espesa, saqué mi mochila de mi casillero, el cual tenía una foto de mi mamá sonriento sigilosamente con su cabello un poco menos ondeado, vistiendo una camiseta violeta, un collar tribal marrón y una chaqueta de lana color lavanda bebé; se veía hermosa como siempre, como si con su sonrisa me diera tranquilidad y el cariño que nunca tuve.

\- Tengo que intentarlo – dije en voz baja acariciando con el dedo pulgar la fotografía de mi mamá – dame fuerzas, mamá

Cerré el casillero, y caminé hasta el estacionamiento donde había aparcado el auto que me había comprado hace un año con la tarjeta de credito que mi padre me daba cada dos años para asi no molestarlo con mis pedidos sin sentido, debía admitir que tenía razón en cuanto de eso pues siempre lo que exigía tenía que ver con mi aspecto con mi ser exterior. Ahora entendía un poco porque él no veía como era yo realmente, pues yo sola no me mostraba como en verdad era por dentro; quizá le agradara y me soportara si le mostraba que yo era como mamá en el interior.

Conduje hasta la casa, salí del auto colocando las llaves en mis bolsillos. Me acerqué a la puerta empujandola pues extrañamente estaba abierta, entré y me sorprendí al ver a Carmen junto a mi padre aparentemente despidiendose de este con un beso pues tenía una maleta junto a ella, su maldito hijo estaba sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida.

\- Hola, Rose. – me saludó euforica mientras se me acercaba y me abrazaba cariñosamente – Estaba despidiendome de tu papá, tengo que viajar por una oportunidad de un pequeño trabajo en Washington, ¿no es genial?

\- Claro, – dije felicitandola – espero que todo este bien en tu viaje y que vuelvas pronto a la casa. Cuidate mucho.

\- Gracias, tranquila que te vas a quedar con tu papá y Royce, es que tiene que continuar con sus lecciones de tenis – dijo ella sonriendome, como si eso fuera algo bueno para mí, solo le sonreí olvidando a la última persona que me mencionó en su despedida – adios

Ella solo me sonrió y se despidió con la mano mientras salía por la puerta junto a mi padre y su hijo. Yo caminé hasta la cocina dejando mi mochila en la plancha de mármol que estaba ahí solamente para que yo desayune, encontré a Sue preparando un jugo de mandarina. Al verme me sonrió genuinamente como si yo fuera su razón de vivir, me veía de la misma forma que lo haría mi mamá si estuviera aquí viva conmigo.

\- Hola, pequeñita – dijo ella acercandose a mí y dandome un beso en cada mejilla mientras me abrazaba con cariño – toma este jugo que preparé especialmente para tí – me ofreció el vaso de jugo, yo lo iba tomando de poco en poco con miedo de que me provocara vomito pero al parecer no pasaría eso – ¿qué tal tu primer dia?

\- Bien, creo… – dije casi llegando a presentar algo de lágrimas mientras notaba que ella me veía preocupada a los ojos, sabía que ella podía llegar a ser muy fuerte pero también podía ser alguien sensible cuando se trataba de verme triste como ahora

\- ¿Qué pasa, Rose? – me preguntó con atención, usando el sobrenombre que mi mamá me puso a los tres años, me gustaba cuando me decían así pero aún asi no hacía que mi expresión de tristeza y desconsuelo se borrara de mi rostro

\- Lo entenderás cuando hable con mi padre, quiero que estés conmigo cuando converse con él – dije tomándola de la mano mientras ella asentía a mi favor con una mirada de confusión en su rostro

Caminé junto a Sue dirigiéndonos a la sala de estar donde se encontraba mi padre junto a Royce sentados en los sofás al parecer hablaban de Carmen, mi padre intentó pasarme por alto e intentar no verme como siempre mientras Royce me guiñó el ojo con ese tono pervertido que siempre mostraba cuando me veía, ya no me tocaba pero me acosaba con sus miradas que solo provocaban asco y miedo en mí.

Hoy tomaría el mayor riesgo que había tomado en mi vida, hablaría con mi padre con la verdad y esperaría algo de piedad y cariño de él. Nadie me comprendía porque yo no hablaba con la verdad y solo mostraba una actitud huraña y hostil con todo aquel que preguntaba como me sentía; eso estaba a punto de cambiar en mi vida. Dame fuerzas, mamá, repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza para dejar el temor y comenzar a vivir feliz.

\- Papá, quiero hablar contigo – dije algo temerosa pero sin flaquear mi voz, él sacó un periódico que estaba en su saco y se puso a leerlo como si yo no hubiera dicho nada en lo absoluto, sentía la mirada envenenada de Royce en mi rostro como si con eso me pudiera hacer más daño – necesito hablar contigo, ¡es muy urgente!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó mi padre quitando el periódico de su vista y mirándome con un enojo mucho peor al del idiota que estaba sentado frente a él, me dio un poco de pavor verlo tan molesto conmigo por tan solo querer hablarle, pero debía de ser fuerte como mamá era en cuanto a sus decisiones como me había contado hace años, Sue

\- La noche en la cual Carmen y tu se fueron de luna de miel, Royce… Royce me violó y… Me embaracé – dije firmemente ante el desconcierto tanto de mi padre como de Sue y el maldito depravado; Sue se paró frente mío mirándome con piedad y pena mientras veía las lágrimas recorrer su rostro y acariciar el mío con delicadeza, mi padre era una historia completamente desigual

\- Eso no es cierto, no entiendo porque mientes de esa manera – dijo Royce haciéndose el inocente frente a mi padre quien lo veía como la voz de la razón en esta maldita situación de suciedad

\- ¡Si tu madre estuviera aquí no sabes cuanto te odiaría! ¡Solo dices eso para apartar a Carmen de mi lado como lo hiciste con Lillian! ¡Es eso! – gritaba eso como si lanzara cuchillos hacía mí con sus hirientes palabras que habían provocado que mis ojos derramaban más lágrimas que en toda mi vida había esparcido, lo veía con incredulidad – ¡Dame las malditas llaves del auto y te vas de mi casa en este mismo instante! ¡ Lárgate ahora y no vuelvas!

Arrojé las llaves al suelo y salí corriendo de la casa dejando a las tres personas detrás mío, sentía las lágrimas cayendo una y otra vez por todo mi rostro. Hacía frío pero eso ya no importaba pues solo me concentraba en las palabras tan duras que Carlisle (mi padre) había usado conmigo sin siquiera creerme a mí que era su hija, sino aceptando las falsedades que le decía un depravado que acababa de conocer hace tres meses. Tenía mucho dolor en mi corazón como para sentir el insoportable frío, por mi mente recorrían momentos inolvidables que había tenido con él antes de que mamá muriera, recordaba que una vez mostró amor por mí.

Tenía tres años y me encontraba jugando con la nieve que siempre estaba en nuestro patio trasero cuando se acercaba la navidad. Mamá y papá me veían apoyados en la puerta de la casa, estaban sonriéndome mamá era un reina, papá era el rey y yo su princesa. Aunque jugaba podía oírlos hablar de cosas que no comprendía mucho por mi corta edad.

– 'Rose' es muy bonita, falta poco para que tenga novio – decía mamá riendo mientras papá se veía molesto por las palabras de mamá, yo solo jugaba con una bolita de nieve

– Mi bebita jamás tendrá novio – decía papá firmemente pero con cariño mientras yo le sonreía antes de arrojar al cielo la bolita de nieve para que toda cayera como copos en mi cabello

– ¿'Rose', quiéres tener novio? – me preguntaba mamá, a lo cual yo la vi sonriente y solo respondí con un fuerte 'aja', mientras mamá se carcajeaba sin parar

– Quizá cuando tengas veinticinco años – me decía papá resignado mientras se me acercaba corriendo – pero por ahora solo eres mi princesita

Él me cargó y nos hacía girar como un trompo, ambos reíamos hasta que vino mamá y comenzó a girar con nosotros como si no hubiera un final. Amaba ese tiempo con mi familia, lo amaba muchísimo.

Seguí caminando por las aceras congeladas sin caerme pues mi equilibrio era algo que había adquirido con tanto ballet y patinaje sobre hielo. Me aferraba a mi vientre como si 'eso' fuera lo único que me diera compañía en momentos como este, en el cual estaba sola y sin nada de amor. Deseaba que mamá no hubiera muerto, y de esa manera mi padre me quisiera y tendría de vuelta mi familia feliz que me amaba.

No entendía como era que había si quiera considerado que mi padre me creería a mí sobre el hijo de su esposa. Él ya no me quería como antes y ni siquiera me toleraba. Él me odiaba con toda su alma por haberle arrebatado a mamá, por haberle arrancado al amor de su vida, por haber arruinado su vida por completo, y ahora por 'casi tratar de arruinar su nuevo matrimonio'. Ahora estaba sola y sin nadie que me acompañara, pues al parecer Sue también había creído lo que dijo Royce al no haberme defendido de mi padre en una circunstancia de esta magnitud, en la cual había sido señalada como la 'manzana de la discordia'.

Pasé por una casa con ventanas enormes, pude ver mi reflejo lleno de lágrimas. Escapé de ese rostro lleno de melancolía y malos recuerdos, me dirigí a una casa que jamás pensé volvería ver, y mucho menos por estas razones tan importantes pero no tenía a donde ir. Toqué el timbre tres veces con insistencia, hasta que ví su rostro de asombro por mi repentina visita, la abracé con fuerza (no sabía si esto era algo del emabarazo, el abrazar en momentos dolorosos) y entré a su casa rapidamente sin siquiera pedir permiso.

\- Mi padre me sacó de la casa, me arrojó a la calle; por supuesto que él no me creyó nada de lo que le conté – dije aún sollozando ante su mirada penosa – no tengo a donde ir.

\- Te puedes quedar aquí, no te preocupes, ven te prepararé un té porque estas helada, vamos – dijo ella dirigiendome hacía su cocina colocando sus brazos en mis brazos por la espalda

Yo había sido muy mala con ella y aún así me ayudaba, debía hacer algo para estar a mano, comenzando con las claras disculpas que le debía hace ya mucho tiempo.


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo VII: Un Corazón Late

ROSALIE PoV

Me encontraba sentada en su cocina tomando un té de manzana junto a ella, las paredes eran de color turquesa que le daba un toque acogedor pero eso no estaba en mi mente. En mi cabeza aún rodeaban aquellos recuerdos de mi padre gritándome pero no creyéndome, comenzaba a darme cuenta de no estaba destinada a recibir amor de parte de nadie al morir mi madre por quererme, mi padre dejo de hacerlo desde ese momento y así pasó con el resto del mundo. Me sentía como una zombie sin hacer movimiento alguno más que sorber un poco del té cada dos minutos, sentía frío pero no era tanto como la bofetada del rechazo que había recibido, me daba cuenta de que ya nunca volvería a sentir los abrazos de mi mamá para que me consolara. Estaba sola como la primera vez que pasé al morir mamá, había una tormenta muy ruidosa que me asustaba, con la mente de una niña fui corriendo a la habitación de mi padre rogando que me abriera, esa noche lloré como nunca pidiendo que me dejara entrar pero él no lo hizo y terminé durmiendo afuera con miedo y lagrimas en mis ojos; desde ese momento supe que estaba sola pero hasta ahora me había dado cuenta de que ese era mi destino en esta maldita vida.

Tomé un sorbo más del té logrando calentar mi boca un poco pues notaba como comenzaba a enfriarse con los minutos que pasaban. Entre mi ida de este mundo pude notar como Bella se dirigía hacía sus escaleras, escuchaba dos voces bajas una que era de ella y otra parecida pero más pequeña. De pronto, ella volvió sin pleno aviso.

\- Era mi hermanita, Nessie. – dijo ella con una sonrisa de disculpa mientras me miraba a los ojos – Ya le dije que te quedarás aquí, ahora solo falta convencer a mi mamá y eso no va a ser muy fácil.

Solo la miré con una mirada ida pero llena de inocencia verdadera, algo había cambiado en mí, comenzando por mi estado pues antes yo era la que victimizaba no la victima. Me sentía a salvo con ella, era como si en serio nuestra amistad hubiera vuelto por mi desdicha de alguna manera. Sonreí por un segundo para volver a mi estado perdido.

\- Ya nada puede empeorar, tranquila – decía reconfortandome como solo una hermana lo haría, su pequeña hermana era dichosa de tenerla pues ni siquiera era rencorosa – no sé porque pero creo que podríamos llegar a ser amigas, o al menos intentarlo, ¿no crees?

Asentí con la cabeza y formando una sonrisa pequeña. Me interesaba mucho volver a ser su amiga, quizá tenía una oportunidad de hacer sentirse verdaderamente orgullosa a mi mamá al poder cambiar quien había intentado ser por la persona que era antes que muriera. Comenzaría una nueva vida desde ahora, ya no sería esa niña creída y vengativa ya que ahora sería esa niña amable y dadibosa que nunca debió desaparecer del planeta.

En ese momento, una niña de unos catorce o quince años entró con una mirada exotica que asustaba un poco, parecía Jessica de 'True Blood'. Tenía los mismos ojos que Bella y su cara pero un poco más bronceada y pequeña, su cabello era cobrizo/pelirrojo y ondeado en las puntas; seguramente era su hermana menor. La niña se sentó al lado de su hermana e intercambiaron miradas, la de Bella era como de advertencia y la de la niña era de superioridad y egocentrismo. Ella me miró ahora a mí como examinandome para después levantar su cejas hacía mí.

\- Está realmente asustada, ¿cierto? – dijo la niña con una sonrisa malvada mirando a su hermana con complicidad, me preguntaba si Bella habria sido así si hubiera querido ser la más popular

\- Comportate – le indicó, Belña con una aptitud de autoridad hacía su hermana alzando las cejas igual que ella había hecho conmigo, eran parecidas y ahora si que se notaba

\- De acuerdo, pero verémos que es lo que dice mamá de esto – dijo aceptando su derrota ante su mayor, pero sin dejar de mostrarse desfiante como si nada la pudiera hacer sentir menos

Aún sentía las miradas penetrantes de ambas hermanas sobre mí, yo solo miraba lo poco que quedaba de mi té en esa gran taza roja. Agradecía que mañana era sabado y no tenía que ir a la secundaria pues no tenía mis cuadernos ni libros y mucho menos ropa.

Me cubría ahora con muchas más prendas pues no me sentía bien, me aterraba que otros me miraran de la misma forma que el maldito de Royce, temía que volviera a pasar si alguien me consideraba aceptable o incluso bonita. Muy aparte de eso, presentía que estaba asquerosamente marcada por esa basura y nadie me veía bien luego de eso, quizá eso si era cierto; pues ahora quien iba a querer a alguien como yo que aparte de haber tenido una vida horrible, tenía una violación entre mis afligidas memorias. A pesar de todo eso jamás pensé en suicidarme pues algo me mantenía aquí sin poder si quiera intentarlo por mi propio bien, quizá era mejor cuando esta rota que estando en mis facultades.

No escuché cuando abrieron la puerta pues solo vi a la madre de Bella entrar a la cocina con bolsos en cada brazo. Estaba diferente a la última vez que la vi, pues en ese momento ella estaba rubia ceniza y con una mirada dulce, pero ahora teniendo su mirada llena de sorpresa y enojo hacía mí, ya no era como antes. Su hija mayor se levantó de su silla y la enfrentó con la mirada en alto, sin flaquear; poniendose en medio de su madre y de mí pues parecia que en cualquier momento me iba a atacar y tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo luego de haber arruinado un poco la vida de su hija.

\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – preguntó su madre con cinismo ante su mayor hija mientras me señalaba con su dedo indice como si pudiera lanzarme un hechizo con él

\- No tiene donde quedarse así que le ofrecí vivir por un tiempo aquí, hasta que sus problemas se solucionen – dijo Bella a su madre, sin dudar en usar sus palabras mientras su madre la veía con incredulidad y una sarcastica sonrisa

\- Como son grandes amigas, le ofreciste la casa; y como son grandes amigas te arruinó la reputación haciendo que Edward te odiara – dijo su madre como si escupiera fuergo con cada una de las letras que usaba en sus acusaciones, pero lo que más me dolía era que todo eso era cierto, yo había casí arruinado la relación que tenía ella con Edward, yo había destruído su reputación por un capricho de niña idiota y ahora me enfrentaba a mi comportamiento anterior pero estaba dispuesta a cambiar así muriera en el intento

\- Sé que fue una maldita conmigo pero su situación es peor, y ya se disculpó por lo que hizo – dijo justo cuando su mamá iba a intervenir decidió continuar aunque yo hubiera querido que jamás dijera lo que dijo – su hermanastro abusó de ella, y su padre no le cree a ella y la arrojó de su casa, y esta embarazada; ¿acaso no es suficiente castigo, ya?

Se hizo un gran silencio luego de eso. Bella me miró con si hubiera cometido una equivocación al decirle eso a su madre, pero luego volteo a verla; ella aún tenía la boca abierta para luego pasar a mirarme notando mis ojeras, sentía la mirada de su hermanita con la misma expresión de su madre. Yo solo mantenía mi mirada baja, con ganas de llorar pero ya no deseaba ser esa victima, solo quería salir de ese circulo de dolor y malos recuerdos.

Levante la vista y pude ver a su madre y hermana caminando hacía la escalera aún en shock por lo que había dicho Bella, ellas notaron que las había visto en el acto.

\- Lo siento, no lo sabía. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea necesario, pondré una cama extra en la habitación de Bella. – dijo su madre con suficiencia mientras subía por las escaleras desapareciendo con su hija menor

Miré a Bella como un conejo asustado de salir a la interperie. Ella aún se notaba con un rostro lleno de culpabilidad por haber explotado así con mi secreto, me sentía aún más expuesta pero a la vez extrañamente libre. Tenía la mirada perdida como si me fuera a desmayar pero me sentía conciente frente a todo lo que me rodeaba, Bella me sostuvo pues estaba a punto de caerme de espaldas, me di cuenta de esto cuando ella me sujetó la espalda antes de comenzar a caer.

\- Vamos a mi habitación, acá ya hace mucho frío y estas helada por estar bajo la nieve durante tanto tiempo – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de aceptación en su rostro mientras me ayudaba a apoyarme en mis tobillos para poder sostenerme y comenzar a caminar escaleras arriba

Al subir entramos por una puerta de madera color café-rojizo, era su habitación y era realmente hermosa. Sus paredes eran blancas-cielo con un diseño espumoso que se asemejaba a las nubes del cielo, sus percianas eran blancas y su cama era gigante con una cobija azul marina pero de un estilo femenino, al lado se ubicaba la que sería mi futura cama: era mediana y con cobijas moradas, era realmente acogedora. Me senté sobre el catre, mientras Bella sacaba unas prendas de su gran closet; ella era una buena persona y cualquiera estaría dichosa de tenerla como amiga o hija o hermana, ahora notaba bien porque a todos les agradaba tan solo al conocerla, ella era tan tierna como una oveja pero fuerte como una leona que defendía a sus seres cercanos con garras y colmillos. Ella era la viva encarnación de la frase: El león no es como lo pintan. Ahora comprendía bien a que se refería, un ser fuerte no tenía que parecer el más amenazante pues podría ser la persona que menos creías podía llegar a ser así; pero la vida funcionaba de esa manera tan indescriptible.

\- Toma esta pijama – dijo ella despertandome de mis pensamientos y entregandome un conjunto de pantaloncillo corto de algodón color verde limón, una camiseta enorme del mismo color manga larga y con un corazón negro al medio, y unos calcetines largos y gruesos color negro con puntos del mismo tono de verde

Me puse la pijama gustosa mientras ella se ponía la suya, que era igual a la mía solo que menos gigante, de color blanco con mangas turquesas y sus pantaloncillos eran del mismo color con medias turquesas más oscuras; me hice una coleta alta al igual que ella quien me habia dado un moño para el cabello. Ambas nos acostamos en nuestras respectivas camas cubriendonos con las mantas, nos mirabamos sin saber que decir hasta que ella comenzó a hablar de algo que casí ya me había olvidado.

\- Y, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer? – preguntó Bella tranquilamente con una mirada llena de piedad, no entendía mucho su pregunta

\- ¿Acerca de qué? – respondi rapidamente con una pregunta pues no comprendía mucho lo que me había preguntado

\- Acerca del bebé – dijo ella provocando que me ahogara en un mundo de emociones casi olvidades que me hacían sentir extraña pero nada mal, era una combinación de emociones que uno juraría no podía existir en una sola persona y en tan poco tiempo – ¿ya pensaste lo que harás con él? ¿Lo abortaras, lo darás en adopción o… Te lo puedes quedar?

Al ofrecer esa última opción, me vinieron recuerdos de mi mamá y yo cuando eramos felices, para ella yo era su adoración y lo mejor que había sucedido en su vida; pero eso era porque era hija del amor de su vida, mi padre, de alguien que ella amaba y eramos una familia feliz. Para mí este bebé no era más que el frío recuerdo de esa noche en la cual mis ilusiones y mi poca felicidad habían acabado para siempre, siempre había oído que lo peor que se le podía hacer a una mujer era una violación pero jamás lo comprendí mucho hasta que me paso a mí, me sentía sucia y que jamás volvería a poder estar con alguien de esa manera sin tener miedo a volver a ser lastimada de tan horrible forma. Ese feto creciendo dentro mío solo era eso, un mal recuerdo que ni siquiera queía notar pues era de él, del monstruo que me hizo tanto daño.

\- No quiero, no quiero nada de él – dije decidida sin ningún remoridimiento en mi voz, sin ser la victima sino siendo la chica que sería libre y quizá lograría olvidar lo que le sucedió

\- Tienes que denunciar lo que pasó – dijo ella insistentemente mirandome con una mezcla de horror y compasión, como si fuera ella ahora mi protectora

\- Aunque lo haga mi padre lo apoyará con todos sus abogados y aún así encuentren evidencias, jamás lo condenarán – dije sin tartamudear mientras miraba al piso recordando el odio de mi padre, quien un dia me había querido y protegido tanto hasta queriendo que jamás tuviera novio cuando era una pequeña, ese papá cariñoso había muerto junto a mi amada mamá

Tenía muchas ganas de llorar por lo que acababa de cruzar por mi mente, mi familia feliz y perfecta antes de que todo se derrumbara por la culpa del maldito destino que hizo que mi mamá me dejara sola y sin el amor de mi padre. Podía sentir una lagrima amenazando con salir y recorrer mi rostro.

\- Mañana vamos a un ginecologo, para ver como estas – dijo Bella interrumpiendo mis pensamientos seguramente para cambiar de tema y así evitar que llore como una magdalena – duerme bien, hasta mañana

Caí inconsiente en un sueño profundo, que me daba gusto tener pues podía ver el cielo y la nieve cayendo, junto a mi familia mientras nos abrazabamos al frente del árbol de mi mamá, riendo y amandonos como debió ser siempre. Era feliz, por fin lo era y disfrutaba el momento.

Desperté, con los ojos hacía el techo que se parecía tanto al cielo que habitaba en mis sueños. Me senté en la cama notando que Bella se peinaba frente a su espejo, llevaba puesto una chompa negra manga larga con puntos blancos, una falda corta color celeste bebé hasta la mitad del muslo, unas mayas color negro transparente y unos botines con tacón color negro de gamuza. Su cabello se mantenía ondeado en toda su extención. Ella notó mi ahora conciente presencia y me mostro con el dedo indice las prendas que me pondría pero antes me señaló su ducha.

Caminé hasta su baño y noté las toallas que había dejado para mí. Tomé un baño caliente y relajante, de alguna manera me hizo sentir tan bien y segura como si pudiera expanderme y dejar mi cuerpo atras. Me coloqué la toalla pero antes me miré al espejo, viendo mi propio reflejo, con esas ojeras me veía como mamá en sus últimos días; pero lo que me sorprendió fue captarme con las manos cubriendo mi vientre, las bajé de inmediato sin pensarlo dos veces. Salí del baño y no encontré a nadie allí así que me sequé y cambié ahí, me coloqué una chompa de algodón tejida a mano color roja con cuello de tortuga, una falda corta color negro, unas mayas color piel y unas balerinas rojas muy hermosas, me hacían recordar a las zapatillas rojas del aclamado ballet. Peiné mi cabello suelto dejando las ondas volar como las de mamá, nuestro cabello siempre fue asi de ondulado pero yo lo planchaba pues no era digna de ser como mamá.

Bajé las escaleras, la mamá de Bella no me preguntó mucho sobre mi situación solo se comportó muy buena conmigo como Hope lo haría, tomamos el desayuno que constaba de frutos rojos y un jugo de kiwi delicioso.

Junto con Bella nos embarcamos al dichoso consultorio del ginecologo. Llegamos hasta la recepción y preguntamos por el doctor Black, nos llevaron hasta el mismo y comenzó a hacerme preguntas, para luego sacarme sangre donde me confirmaron que si estaba embarazada y me llevaron a una camilla junto a una pantalla parecida a una televisión de los 90′s. Puso un líquido frío por mi vientre y vi como Bella observaba la dichosa pantalla con una sonrisa llena de esperanza, yo no quería ver nada, solo deseaba poderme ir de ese aparatoso y tedioso lugar que solo me provocaba cansansio. El doctor y Bella me insistían que mirara la pantalla pero yo no quería, no podía, no podía. Hasta que no soporté mucho más, volteé a verla y mi vida tomó un rumbo completamente diferente al que siempre había planeado tener.

Era una personita pequeña, como un guisante pero al acercar la imagen se notaba un cuerpo diminuto con una cabecita adorable; se movía un poco como si quisiera abrazar a alguien. Me hicieron escuchar sus pequeños latidos que hacían más viva su presencia dentro de mí, ese pequeñito o pequeñita quería vivir. Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, pero tenía una sonrisa aún más grande que las opacaba; era un bebé inocente y nada parecido al monstruo de su padre, sino que era una personita que me quería abrazar y querer, quería nacer junto a su mamá, era como yo. Era mi bebé, y no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, que nadie lo o la lastimara, sería tan buena madre como lo fue mi mamá, y yo cuidaría de mi bebé por siempre. Me quedaría con mi pequeño bebé.


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo VIII: No Hay Tiempo Para Amar

ROSALIE PoV

Había pasado un mes y medio desde mi última visita al ginecólogo y las cosas habían comenzado a mejorar un poco, aunque no fueran perfectas. Siempre notaba que los demás se me quedaban mirando por mi repentino y radical cambio de actitud, a veces se burlaban de mí por la ropa holgada que usaba o por subir de peso, muchas veces sus bromas eran terribles y me lastimaban mucho. Con eso, finalmente me daba cuenta de que yo ya no era la reina del mundo, la que atormentaba al que se dignara a retarme o a quien fuera que yo eligiera como mi punto de perdición, ahora yo era la victima, la que soportaba el abuso y el maltrato; mi estatus había dado un giro de 180 grados, todo era diferente para mí. Comenzando con Kate, a quien yo había considerado mi amiga en el pasado, ella se burlaba de mi vestimenta argumentando que 'los tiempos ya eran otros y que las camisas de maternidad eran para Molly' (protagonista de la serie televisiva Mike and Molly), me irritaba mucho ese comentario fuera de lugar pues ella muchas veces había sido obesa llegando a verse como una bolita de queso; por otro lado la otra persona que parecía estar vengándose de la misma cruel forma en la cual la había tratado en el pasado era Alice, siempre la había visto como la sombra pequeña de Bella y un blanco totalmente fácil hacía donde disparar burlas, esa chica de lentes había desaparecido para dar paso a una muchacha con aptitud y muchas ganas de resarcimiento, me trataba de la misma forma en la cual yo siempre la había menospreciado y zaherido, algunas veces incluso mucho peor al hacerme lagrimear en agonía. Pero era ahí cuando siempre llegaba mi heroína para ayudarme, Bella era buena y comprensiva conmigo protegiéndome de su mejor amiga pues sabía que yo pasaba por un período atroz de mi vida al haber perdido mi vida y cualquier forma de resguardo, todo había mejorado con ella pues nos llevábamos bien como si yo fuera una hermana para ella, era extraño pero se sentía bien tener a alguien que quisiera tu amistad luego de que le hicieras tanto menoscabo.

\- ¿Qué te parece así? – preguntó Bella mientras que con una mirada intrigante se veía por el espejo lo que vestía, que era una camiseta modelada de manga larga color blanco con líneas horizontales azules con un delgado cinturón negro que marcaba su cintura, unos pantalones apretados color rojo y unos tacones negros en punta con una pequeña correa que marcaba las pantorrillas – ¿uhm?

\- Te ves genial – expresé con la mayor honestidad pues era la pura verdad, ella siempre se vería muy bien, siempre superandome y ahora lo podía visualizar con una vista panorámica a la perfección al notar que no era por lo que usaba sino por la actitud que tomaba hacía ello

\- ¿Solo genial? – dijo ella volteando para verme como si fuera a dar un argumento presidencial – El asunto es verme sofisticada pero no en forma de zorra, mi presentación debe reflejar seriedad ante como me veo

\- En serio, te vez muy bien – dije riendo ante su concentración exagerada, me preguntaba si siempre era así cuando se trataba de trabajos de la escuela, no me podía ni imaginar como sería en la universidad, algo se activó en mis pensamientos pero lo pasé por alto

\- Eso lo dices tu, porque te ves bien – dijo con velocidad mientras me permitía mirarme al espejo – me refiero a que aún con un mes y medio de embarazo, sin onfender, te ves refinada sin siquiera intentarlo como si el embarazo te hiciera lucir pulida

Pude verme por segunda vez en el día pero esta vez por más de dos segundos, llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros pegados, una camiseta gruesa y suelta color turquesa bebé y unas balerina blancas con pedrería en todas su extención; todo aquello era lo que ella me había prestado por mi estado de 'indigente', eso lo haría hasta que mi vientre comenzara a estirar las camisetas hasta llegar a romperlas. Mi cabello ya era idéntico al de mi mamá con su aspecto ondulado tan precioso y estilisado; no llevaba su foto conmigo pero la tenía presente en mis genes.

\- Te haré caso porque sino lo hago llegarémos tarde – dijo ella cogiendo su bolso y abriendo la puerta mientras salía, sonreí e hice lo mismo siguiendola escaleras abajo

Al bajar nos encontramos con Nessie sentada en el sillón con una cara llena de aburrimiento, ella llevaba un top de lana color púrpura oscuro manga larga con brillantina y cortes fijos en sus mangas, unos shorts de cuero negro y unos zapatos de cuña color rata con agujetas. Con ella me llevaba algo mejor pues sus cambios de humor variaban tanto y casi nunca se sabía si bromeaba o no conmigo, pero se volvía algo montonó el lidiar con sus características críticas con doble sentido, era como una niña siendo una niña un poco más pequeña.

\- Por fin… Creí que nunca bajarían – dijo Nessie levantandose como si hubiera estado ahí por años y era su primera vez poniendose de pie, mirando a su hermana como si fuera un angel

\- Callate, y sube al auto – dijo Bella tajantemente, mientras su hermana giraba los ojos y se aproximaba al auto con pasos lentos pero seguros como una modelo profesional

Caminamos hasta la puerta, nos dirigiamos al auto cuando sentimos la prescencia de su madre. Ambas volteamos a verla, mientras esta se notaba entre seria y tranquila.

\- Rosalie, quiero hablar contigo – dijo ella mientras Bella seguía caminando y yo me quedaba quieta, la expresión de su madre se relajó – no dejes que esas perras te traten mal, tu ya no eres como ellas, ahora tienes alguien por quien luchar; cuidate y cuida de ese bebé

Sonreí y ella también, caminé hasta el auto de Bella, y nos dirigímos a la secundaria con una canción de 'P¡nk' muy calmada que me hacía sentir tranquila y pasiva pero sin llegar a darme sueño. Mi relación con ella también había cambiado para bien pues ahora me trataba como una hija más y eso era algo muy agradable, me hacía sentir como si mi mamá estuviera en cada palabra de aliento que la Sra. Dwyver me daba, era grandioso percibir que una de las personas que más te detestaba había aceptado tu cambio y ahora te apoyaba de la manera más incondicional que pudiera existir en estos momentos.

Llegamos a la secundaria y todo era igual que siempre. Primero veían a Nessie con una perversión terrible, luego a Bella aún peor que a su hemanita y por último a mí, ya no riéndo y burlandose pues Bella estaba conmigo pero si que murmuraban a mis espaldas de una forma muy notoria.

Caminé hasta mi nuevo casillero que se encontraba junto al de Bella, pedí que me reasignaran uno pues las 'chicas populares' me veían sola y fastidiaban como yo una vez lo hice, aprovechandose de la más débil. Volteé a ver a Bella y la encontré conversando con Alice, ella vestía un top de lana manga larga de colores rojo, amarillo y celeste con una manga baja descubriendo un hombro, un pantalón apretado turqueza encendido y unos tacones negros que se transparentaban en la parte superior del pie, se veía más mala que de costumbre pues su delineador si que cumplía su parte en su rostro; seguramente hablaban de mí, mejor dicho: discutían acerca de mí. Odiaba que ahora ellas estuvieran peleando a cada momento por mi causa ya que siempre habían sido mejores amigas, casi hermanas y ahora se peleaban y amistaban con el pasar de las horas, era una situación que nunca acababa. Alice notó que las estaba mirando así que se me quedó mirando fijamente, para luego mirar a Bella y retirarse como si la hubieran descubierto. Mi nueva amiga volteó a verme con una sonrisa luego de suspirar, me colocó el brazo sobre el hombro y caminamos un poco para llegar a nuestra clase de botánica.

\- Otro día, hablando con Ghandi – dijo en broma mientras suspiraba nuevamente, yo solo sonreí ante su expresión tan graciosa

Llegamos a la clase y todo marchó mucho mejor de lo que esperé, pues me sentía bien y cómoda. Sentía la mirada de alguien en la espalda aunque quizá solo era mi imaginación haciendome una jugarreta, de todas formas volteé para vaciar mi curiosidad y lo que vi si que lo hizo. Era Emmett, él me miraba directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa dulce, como si pudiera verme el alma de algún insólito modo; sus ojos color café parecían expresar alguna clase de cariño, eso era agradable y preocupante a la vez. Me alejé de su mirada y me concentré en la clase.

Durante todo el día me debatía en lo que había visto en sus ojos. Una voz me decía que quizá le interesaba y eso me hacía volar como una niña al comer chocolates por primera vez en su vida, no sabía muy bien como era él pero al ser amigo de Bella suponía que sería una buena persona; pero existía otra voz que me despertaba de mi fantasia, sabía que desde el momento en el cual descubrí que amaba a la criaturita que crecía dentro de mí, las relaciones o los romances eran cosa del pasado pues ahora lo único que me correspondía hacer era ser una buena madre para mi bebé involucrarme mucho más en los estudios para que de esa manera pueda conseguir una carrera y un trabajo, y de esa forma poder independizarme y velar por mi hijo o hija. Y pensandolo bien, ¿quién querría a una chica embarazada? Esa parte de mi vida había finalizado desde el momento en el cual me embaracé, la vida no era justa pero no culpaba a mi bebé por eso; pero si Emmett se enterara de mi estado ya ni siquiera me miraría, ningún muchacho con sentido común lo haría, nadie estaría conmigo, nadie me amaría de esa manera jamás.

Las clases terminaron, Bella estaba feliz pues su exposición había salido perfecta y ahora nos encontrabamos dejando algunos cuadernos en nuestros respectivos casilleros, pude notar que a lo lejos se acercaba Alice con una expresión de reniego y suspicacia junto a Jasper, era aún algo peculiar verlos juntos pero cada vez era menos pues ahora se veían casi iguales en su 'orden social'. Ambos se acercaron a Bella mientras yo seguía haciendo como si no oyera nada de lo que decían.

\- Lo siento por gritarte, aceptaré tu amistad con 'ella' pero no me pidas hablarle, podemos convivir en armonía si es que no le dirijo la palabra, ¿de acuerdo? ¿por favor? – suplicó Alice ante una Bella más tranquila que ahora suspiraba aceptando los pedidos de su mejor amiga, ambas se abrazaron ante la sonrisa de Jasper y la mía

Era genial que su amistad se hubiera retomado, ya que no quería ser la culpable de situaciones tan terribles, no era justo que discutieran por la culpa de una persona 'odiada y detestable' como yo.

\- ¿No es grandioso? Mis amigas estan juntas de nuevo, al diablo las peleas – decía una voz algo conocida, volteé para ver de quien se trataba y ahí estaba él, era Emmett bromeando con sus amigas acercandose a ellas quienes ahora lo veían con sonrisas y los brazos abiertos para podee abrazarlo

Por ahora, solo veía su cabello negro brilloso con aroma a lirios frescos, los musculos en sus brazos que no eran ni enormes ni pequeños: eran perfectos para él. Saqué esas imágenes de mi cabeza de inmediato, no debía pensar en eso sino en la amistad de los tres y en mi bebito o bebita.

\- Bella, te ves adorablemente bien hoy, te tengo una sorpresa – dijo él mirandola con una sonrisa que parecía indeleble, mientras que ella lo veía extrañada al igual que Alice y Jasper, y yo, claramente – voltea

Ella así lo hizo, y todos pudimos distinguir a cierto muchacho de ojos adorables, vestido con una camisa a cuadros color rojo con blanco y azul manga larga, unos pantalones color conchevino, unos tenis cremas y una gorra de lana plomiza, usaba su sonrisa de siempre y esto provocaba la incredulidad de Bella, quien con lágrimas en los ojos corrió en su encuentro para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y después besarlo apasionadamente. Edward había vuelto por ella y eso la hacía aún más feliz, eso era grandioso, sonreía ante ese momento tan grato para mi nueva amiga, todos sonreíamos al verla feliz.

Sentía una mirada en mi rostro nuevamente y ahora estaba completamente segura de que era Emmett, volteé a verlo a los ojos que me miraban fijamente sin pestañear ni confundirse. No hablabamos ya que solo nos observabamos mutuamente sin dudarlo ni un segundo, un terremoto pudo haber asotado el lugar y aún así hubieramos seguido con ese fragmento de tiempo que compartíamos. Me hacía recordar las películas de romances, donde los enamorados sostenían esas miradas intensas que no terminaban jamás y solo se acompañaban por un fondo musical inolvidable. Pero nosotros no estabamos en ninguna pelicula asi que ese momento se terminó cuando Laurie gritó con emoción por el gran beso que se habían dado Bella y Edward.

\- Para conmemorar este preciado momento, ¿qué tal una fiesta en mi casa solo para los amigos? – sugirió Emmett entusiasmado mirando a los tortolos, todos asentían y exclamaban sus 'sí', especialmente Alice quien me miró claramente asentuando la frase 'solo los amigos'

Todos fueron a sus autos mientras yo me quedaba sola en el pasillo, eso no me molestaba pero me afectaba estar sin alguien que se preocupara por mí. En ese momento vino Bella y me tomó de la mano llevandome a su auto donde se encontraba Edward y Nessie, quien se veía repentinamente emocionada. Él me veía algo extrañado como la mayoría de personas, mi prescencia nunca fue necesitada o siquiera pensada por alguien.

Llegamos a la casa de Emmett, la cual era muy parecida a la de Bella pero se veía un poco más grande. Salimos del auto, y había un niño de la edad de Nessie esperando en la entrada, la niña corrió hasta el pequeño y se abrazaron para entrar juntos a la casa.

La reunión se notaba ser de amigos, solo me enteré que Edward había vuelto porque su madre quería vivir nuevamente aquí junto a sus hijos y de que el niño en la entrada era el hermano de Edward. Alice me observaba penetrantemente como indicandome que yo no pertenecía a ese lugar, y era cierto así que me retiré hacía el patio trasero para respirar y ver las estrellas brillar, me apoyé en una pequeña muralla de concreto revestido con laminas de cerámica plomiza. Me sentía sola, en exceso sola; quería que mi mamá estuviera ahora conmigo y me cuidara de todo, o aunque sea que me hablara para que pudiera tener amigos que me apreciaran, ahora me sentía triste como si ya no tuviera nadie a mi lado a quien le importara lo que me sucediera. Necesitaba un abrazo o una palabra llena de cariño que no me permitiera llorar como quería desde que me dejaron de lado, era como si estuviera con mi padre de nuevo, sintiendo el rechazo continuo; seguramente estos eran los comunes cambios de humor que abundaban en mi estado y ya los odiaba (otro cambio de humor).

\- Alice se ha vuelto una 'perra', ¿cierto? – dijo Emmett, quien estaba a mi lado y yo no me había dado cuenta de ello; me sorprendió un poco su prescencia ya que estaba sumerguida en mi mente llena de nostalgia

\- Tiene razón, se suponía que era una reunión solo de amigos y yo estoy aquí, arruinandoles su velada con mi prescencia, ella tiene mucha razón pues muchas veces los quise hacer sufrir – dije mirando la nieve que había en el piso que en un pasado debió de ser un pasto verdoso, el me vió nuevamente

\- Pero he visto que ya no eres así, haz cambiado, no entiendo muy bien eso pero eso ha sucedido y me agrada ese cambio; a parte tu eres ahora amiga de Bella, y creo que nosotros podríamos ser amigos, ¿te gustaría? – preguntó con una sonrisa que transmitía una serenidad placentera, lo miré a los ojos sonriendole genuinamente

\- Sí, me gustaría – dije sonriendo, y por fin viendo como era en realidad; él era un buen muchacho, muy dulce y tierno

\- Eso es grandioso – dijo emocionado, para que luego me viera con un poco de preocupación – debes tener frío, toma esto – se quitó la chaqueta gruesa que portaba y me la puso delicadamente

No hablamos solo nos dedicamos a miramos a los ojos sin pestañear, notaba como acercaba su rostro al mío hasta fundirnos en un beso que me llevaba al cielo y me hacía sentir tan viva y boyante. El abrazo o la palabra que había necesitado antes, era nada comparado a ese toque; los besos que había tenido antes no eran como este pues en ellos no había sentido ninguna conección y mucho menos el beso asqueroso y forzado que me había dado Royce la noche en la cual me arruinó la existencia. Esta caricia era tan perfecta e indicada, me hacía pensar en esa chispa de amor que sentía al recordar a mi mamá o a mi familia pasada; no quería parar de besar a este muchacho indicado e inmejorable, con él podría ser feliz y tener una familia de verdad.

Pero la realidad no tardó en venir al recordarme que yo ya tenía una familia con mi bebé, terminé el beso con velocidad sin siquiera explicarme.

\- No puedo hacer esto – dije suspirando mientras me pasaba la mano por mi cabello para 'aclarar mis ideas', sabía que Emmett estaría confundido por mis duras palabras

Me fuí casi corriendo adentro de la casa, dejando a aquel chico que me había hecho experimentar lo que un primer beso de amor significaba. Dejaba ese hermoso sentimiento para llenarlo con el amor y protección que debía brindarle a mi bebé, ya no se trataba de él o de mí, sino de la bebé o el bebé que llevaba dentro de mí; esa personita mía me necesitaba mucho más que cualquier persona en el mundo y yo era la única que la podía ayudar.


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo IX: Una Platica Inesperada

ROSALIE PoV

Corrí alejándome de aquella casa dejando a Bella atrás sin siquiera recordarla en estos momentos pues solo deseaba separarme de esos sentimientos tan repentinos y poco convencionales. Lo único en lo cual podía pensar ahora era en respirar, tratar de huir y en sus tiernos besos, lamentablemente. Ya no sentía tanto frío como hace unos momentos pues al parecer el acelerar mis pasos me hacía entrar en calor y eso era realmente reconfortante para mis palmas que no llevaban ningún tipo de abrigo, aunque sentía algo de baja temperatura en mi cabeza así que pase mis manos por mi cabello dándome cuenta de que mi gorro se había caído probablemente en mi recorrido hacía lo que parecía ser a lo lejos la casa de Bella.

Llegué hasta la entrada cansada y toqué el timbre con insistencia esperando que alguien me abriera la puerta antes de que muriera de una helada terrible al estar casi sudando con un viento gélido. Gracias al cielo que alguien abrió, era Nessie quien lucía más cansada que nunca pues se frotaba los ojos para ver quien era como si la hubiera levantado, llevaba el cabello amarrado en dos coletas caídas rubias que la hacían ver como una 'toddler' (infante de uno o dos años) que llevaba lo que parecía ser un mameluco de enterizo color turquesa que quizá sería su pijama nueva ya que jamás la había visto así, era normal pues eran como las diez de la noche. Entré a la casa, caminé hasta las escaleras pues ella no me preguntó por nada ni por nadie; subí dirigiéndome a la habitación de su hermana mayor, me puse las pijamas que me había regalado ella para el invernal clima y me recosté en la cama donde me arropé cuidarme del alguna que otra brisa que decida atormentarme.

No quería pensar en él pero no lo lograba. Sus ojos negros no eran nada simples pues una sola mirada tan penetrante entraba en mí haciéndome sentir muy feliz y plena en todos los aspectos conocidos por las emociones. Toqué mis labios con los dedos recordando el besó que me había dado y del cual yo huí; el roce de sus labios eran demandantes pero no me lastimaban, eran dulces también llegando a hacerme desear mucho más, quería volver a besarle pero eso nunca sería posible; ya que cuando él se enterara de lo que me pasó y del estado en el cual me encuentro huiría y me repelería, lo único que podía aspirar de él sería su ansiada amistad. Y aunque él me aceptará con todos mis problemas y angustias,pues yo tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales preocuparme, como mi el nacimiento de mi bebé y una carrera para mantener la nueva vida que crecía dentro de mí con cada segundo que pasaba. Pasé mi palma hacía mi vientre pensando que podía estar acunándolo o acunándola, a mi bebé. La época de ser una niña sin necesidades había tenido que ver su necesario final de una forma violenta y rápida para dar paso a los duros tiempos de ser una mujer madura y responsable de alguien que no fuera yo. Amaba el hecho de que en un momento no muy lejano podría sostener a mi bebé y ser una madre como lo había sido mi mamá conmigo, quería ser como ella pues deseaba que mi hija o hijo me quisiera y admirara tanto como yo aún la amo y admiro a ella. Me imaginé a mí jugando con una niñita muy parecida a mí de pequeña, era como volver al pasado viéndome a mi mamá y a mí; sonreí ante ese pensamiento que recorrió mi mente.

En ese momento, alguien abrió la puerta y prendió la luz, era Bella con una mirada asesina, que si pudiera lanzarme cuchillos desde los ojos lo hubiera logrado de inmediato. Me asusté un poco, mejor dicho, demasiado al ver su expresión.

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios no me avisaste que ya te querías ir?!, ¡¿Sabes lo preocupada que he estado por ti?! – me dijo casi llegando a gritarme mientras me señalaba con el dedo como lanzándome un hechizo por mi atrevimiento

\- Lo siento, en serio, es que – dije con un tono pasivo mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado un poco más calmada y dispuesta a escucharme, decidí no decirle lo de Emmett pues así solo tendría una reprimenda viniendo de ella por tratar de arrastrar a su amigo conmigo en un canal de perdición – …me sentía sola y que no encajaba en ninguna de las conversaciones que sostenían, específicamente por Alice, y no la culpo por detestarme pero me sentía perdida y sin motivos

\- No me mientas – dijo tranquila mientras alzaba una ceja mirándome – sé que algo pasó con Emmett, él salió corriendo después de que te fueras corriendo como una chica de maratón – sonreí ante esa comparación tan elocuente – ¿qué pasó?, ¿te hizo sentir mal o algo así? Dime, por favor

\- No quiero hablar de ello, ¿podrías solo aceptar mis disculpas y olvidarle – dije suplicante aunque ella me miraba como si fuera mi hermana mayor, o una amiga de años – no lo olvidarás, ¿cierto? – pregunté con una cara seria mientras ella sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez – ok, él… Él me besó – su mirada se iluminó como si hubiera tenido una sorpresa agradable – y me gustó

\- ¡Eso es tan grandioso! – dijo encantada mientras me abrazaba efusivamente, eso me sorprendió pues esperaba una reacción muy distinta, – juntos harían una pareja genial – ahora me hacía sentir como si me hubiera ganado un 'Premio de la Academia' o algo mejor – pero entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste?

\- Por que no puede ser, no me puedo permitir nada de eso ahora, no quiero nada de eso en mi vida – dije sin lugar a dudas – además, ¿crees que él quisiera estar con alguien que está marcada de por vida y va a tener un bebé?

\- Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa y no es de por vida, el que vayas a ser mamá no significa que vayas a renunciar al amor – dijo tan segura que casi le creí – a parte, Emmett no es de esos chicos inmaduros y asustadizos, él es muy buen muchacho y jamás se acobardaría por las circunstancias en las cuales te encuentras, a parte de que le preocupas mucho – dijo innegable en sus palabras, como si eso pudiera ser verdad

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? – pregunté con un tono sarcástico, pues todo lo que ella decía saber podía ser parte de su plan para que confiara él con respecto a mi situación

\- Cuando saliste corriendo, él fue detrás de ti diciéndome que te atrapara pues le preocupaba que estuvieras sola a esas horas de la noche y no quería que te pasara nada – dijo con seriedad, sentía como mariposas en mi estómago otra vez, como si revolotearan haciéndome sentir cosquillas – juro que así fue – dijo levantando su mano derecha en señal de estar hablando con la verdad – solo intenta darle una oportunidad, no pierdes nada con intentarlo

Luego de esa conversación inconclusa nos fuimos a dormir pues mañana había escuela y levantarnos temprano era casi como respirar. Esa semana escolar fue algo incomoda pues me sentía rara al quedarme mirando a Emmett como una acosadora, pero me decidía cada vez más a decirle lo que me pasaba, y es que sus aptitudes mejoraban cada vez que hablábamos, siempre era muy atento y delicado conmigo y lógicamente eso me hacía sentir viva y no tan marcada.

Hasta que llegó el fin de semana. Bella y Nessie tenían que irse a una reunión de negocios de su padre que duraría casi dos días enteros, pensé que mi padre también tendría que ir pero no me llevaría a mí como siempre pero con diferentes razones, antes era porque no me soportaba y no quería tener que presentar a una boba como yo a sus colegas, pero ahora no iría por su completo y total abandono como tutor legal.

Estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala mientras las dos bajaban por las escaleras con unas maletas medianas. Bella vestía una falda tubo blanca con detalles barrocos de rombos en color plomo, una camiseta gruesa color rosa bebé de lana, una chaqueta blanca con cuello ¨V¨, unas pantis blancas, un gorro de lana color blanco y unos zapatos plomos de tacón; se parecía a una reina de invierno, mientras que Nessie iba más independiente con unos pantalones delgados de jean negro, una camiseta de lana gruesa y blanca, un sombrero como 'Michael Jackson' color negro y unos zapatos de plataforma cerrados color blanco. Ambas se emocionaron tremendamente al ver a su papá de nuevo, y se fueron despidiéndose de su mamá y de mí. Me sentí algo celosa de ellas pues se notaba a plena vista que su papá las amaba en serio como si fueran sus más preciadas adquisiciones; era agradable ver que si existían los padres que defendían a sus hijas con sus vidas si es que fuera necesario.

Sentí que la Sra. Dwyver se acercaba al sofá donde aún me encontraba, quizá necesitaba su espacio, quise levantarme para poder retirarme pero ella me detuvo con la mirada pidiéndome que me quedara donde estaba, ahora podía ver que tenía en sus manos dos tazas con lo que parecía ser chocolate caliente. Ella se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa permanente en sus labios.

\- Y, ¿cómo te estas sintiendo estos días? – preguntó ella mirándome atentamente como si fuera un nuevo episodio de su programa de televisión favorito, no me hacía sentir incómoda pero era algo extraño

\- Bien, algo así, ¿por qué la pregunta? – dije con una mirada suave que jamás pensé compartir con otros, y sabía que lo que había contestado desencadenaría una especie de caja de Pandora llena de preguntas

\- Es que te vi como que algo melancólica cuando viste a Charlie abrazar a Bella y Nessie – dijo ella con gran interés, decidí dejar mis emociones salir pues ya no soportaba tener que reprimirlas frente a todas las personas

\- ¿Puedo ser honesta con usted? – pregunté con algunas dudas mientras ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras bebía de su chocolate – desearía tener una relación como la de Bella con su padre, él la quiere mucho y ella también a él; muchas chicas son niñas de papá especialmente si son hijas únicas y yo jamás he sido una niña mimada aunque sea difícil de creer con todas mis estúpidas aptitudes para con casi todas las personas en la secundaria, pero nunca he disfrutado de lo que es tener un papá celoso o demasiado sobre protector para mí él siempre fue mi celador legal, y me ha demostrado que ya ni siquiera es eso con lo que últimamente ha hecho conmigo – sentía las ganas de llorar pero me aguantaba

\- Entiendo, Bella me dijo lo de tu mamá y lo siento realmente pero dime algo, ¿sientes que si tu mamá estuviera contigo las cosas serían totalmente diferentes? – preguntó discretamente mientras yo tomaba algo del chocolate, no había probado su dulce sabor desde hace seis años, cuando decidí hacer una dieta pero era cierto que lo extrañaba con fervor religioso

\- Sería perfecto para mí, mi mamá me trataría con cariño y dulzura, y jamás permitiría que mi padre me hiciera daño ni con una sola palabra; ella cuidaría de mí y me abrazaría al despertar y antes de dormir – dije mientras las lágrimas ya comenzaban a salir de a poco – ella no hubiera dejado que nuestra familia se rompiera, ni que él se alejará de esa manera de mí; nada de esto estaría pasando, y hubiera sido amiga de Bella desde siempre, hubiera sido alguien bueno y con valores – lloré un poco más ante su mirada llena de piedad – y aunque todo lo horrible que me pasó si hubiera sucedido, ella estaría aquí para ayudarme a levantarme y para enseñarme a ser una mamá tan perfecta y devota como ella lo fue siempre conmigo… Ella seguiría siendo mi mamá…

La Sra. Dwyver dejó su taza en la mesita de estar al igual que yo, se me acercó y me abrazó con el enorme cariño con el que mi mamá me abrazaba antes de que su enfermedad llegara a arruinarlo todo. Acarició mi cabello como ella lo hacía diariamente, y no pude evitar llorar aún más, quizá ese amor habitaba en todas las madres devotas como la de Bella o la mía. La Sra. Dwyver se alejó un poco y me miró con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa.

\- Estoy más que segura de que tu mamá estaría muy orgullosa de ti y de la grandiosa persona en la que te haz convertido – dijo firmemente con alegría en sus palabras que provocaron una sonrisa en mi rostro – eres una buena chica, y mereces nada más que toda la felicidad que se te fue arrebatada, y te juro que tendrás una familia nuevamente, no como la anterior pero casi igual de reconfortante: La nuestra, claro si es que tu quieres formar parte de esta ridículamente extraña familia

\- Me encantaría – dije antes de que las dos volviéramos a abrazarnos, por un momento sentí que mi mamá estaba conmigo una vez más cuando me hacía mucha falta, amaba a mi mamá y eso no lo olvidaría nunca

Nos separamos y tomamos las tazas de chocolate que ahora estaban tibias. Hablamos de mi bebé y que dentro de una semana ya tendría cuatro meses de gestación y mi embarazo se notaría más pero al menos podría ver que sería mi bebé en el ultrasonido y eso me alegraba mucho. Siendo honesta solo usaba camisetas apretadas en casa de Bella, y me veía algo más grande con un vientre notorio que no pasaría por tener el estomago lleno después de comer un combo entero del 'KFC', así que en unos dos meses debería ya dejar de esconderme en los suéteres holgados para darle paso a mi realidad de mamá adolescente.

El timbre sonó, y la Sra. Dwyver abrió, me levanté a ver quien era también por pura curiosidad, y ahí estaba ella: Sue, cargando una de mis maletas rosadas. Los ojos se me empaparon nuevamente y solo logré abrazarla con mucho amor y entusiasmo, no la había visto en meses y ella era como mi abuelita de cariño. La mamá de Bella nos dejó solas un poco luego de que le expliqué que era mi nana de toda la vida, hablé un poco con Sue y luego comenzó a enseñarme lo que me había traído, eran las posesiones de mamá que habían estado en cajas. Tomé un par de pendientes muy hermosos, eran como un par de diamantes color melocotón en forma de rombo con detalles en oro que parecía ser un bordado sobre las puntas del rombo dejando el centro descubierto.

\- ¡Oh! Ese par fue un regalo que tu padre le dio a Lillian cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, ambos estaban tan emocionados de ser padres, ella no paraba de sonreír y le hablaba a su vientre sobre los hermosos regalos que recibía para ti, como si tu pudieras acunarte al tan solo oír su voz pero no parabas de patear, luego te cantaba y la dejabas descansar – decía ella con una sonrisa mientras yo trataba de imaginarme como era todo eso, sería hermoso tan solo poder recordar eso, Sue sujetó los pendientes y me los colocó con delicadeza - úsalos en todo momento, a tu mamá le hubiera gustado mucho

Sue me acompañó para verme en el espejo enorme de la habitación de Bella, me ordenó el cabello como el de mamá y me di cuenta de que era igual a ella, mi mamá seguía conmigo a través de sus recuerdos de vida que la traían hacía mí.


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo X: Explicaciones

ROSALIE'S PoV

Veía el ultrasonido mientras Bella cepillaba mi ya crecido cabello rubio. Solo hace un mes me habían dado esa preciosa imagen que confirmaba que mi bebé era una niña, era mi bebita. Recuerdo que cuando la vi en esa pantalla volví a emocionarme hasta las lágrimas queriendo ya poder sostenerla en mis brazos, luego la técnica del ultrasonido me dijo que era una pequeña niña y las lágrimas corrieron a flor de piel pues esas palabras la hicieron mucho más real ante mí. Mi nueva mejor amiga y Sue me acompañaron ese día, y lloraron junto a mí.

Me vi al espejo enorme de Bella mientras me peinaba y ella me sonrió. Sentí una presión en mi ahora notable vientre: una patadita de mi bebé, y me sobresalté un poco aunque hace unos dos días había comenzado a sentirlas siempre me sorprendía con la venida de otra patadita. Aún era tan pequeñita pero tan fuerte y eso simplemente me hacia feliz pues ella quería vivir y yo ya le hablaba cada vez que hacía eso o me ponía a cantarle como Sue dijo que mamá lo hacía conmigo; ahora me sentía viva y encantada con mi hijita respondiendome con sus pequeñas piernitas.

\- Bueno, ya estas lista – dijo ella alejandose de mi, puso el peine en su lugar y se acercó a la puerta – te espero abajo – me sonrió y se fue

Me vi un tiempo más al espejo. Estaba vestida con un jean de color blanco gastado, una camiseta holgada de mangas mínimas de color turquesa eléctrico con rectanculos horizontales a los lados de color azul eléctrico, unas balerinas de color blanco y un collar con forma de sonrisa plateada. Mi cabello estaba atado en una coleta de lado hecha por Bella. Me coloqué una chaqueta delgada florida para que discimulara mi vientre, con las flores la gente se distraía y tenía diferentes formas que alternaban las verdaderas línas de los cuerpos, era una ilusión óptica. Era discreto pero era muy bueno para la primavera.

Me puse de pie, y caminé hasta bajar las escaleras para encontrarme con Bella en la puerta, vestía un vestido blanco dividido en dos capas holgadas con una base de imprentas de mariposas de diferentes tamaños variando entre los colores de azul a naranja, unas sandalias de plataforma revestido en polar azul electrico con líneas divisorias narajas eléctricas; su cabello estaba suelto con ondas. Fuímos hasta el auto donde noté que Nessie ya había entrado, y estaba vestido con una minifalda con bobos de encaje color café, una camiseta apretada color blanco, una chaqueta color crema con rosas, unas sandalias abiertas color negro, un collar delgado dorado y una bracelete café con puas doradas; su cabello estaba totalmente lacio con un gran parecido al peinado de 'Snooki'. Fuímos de camino a la secundaria ya que era viernes, osea que ya no faltaba nada para el fin de semana que me permitiría dormir un poco más de lo acostumbrado y eso me encantaba en grande, aunque debía admitir que ahora me gustaba la escuela un poco más ya que había descubierto que tenía una facinasión por las matemáticas que nunca creí tener pues mis notas revelaban una despreocupación total por lo 'difícil' de las clases.

Llegamos y como siempre Nessie hacía su desfile por entre los chicos que literalmente babeaban por ella, pero ella solo miraba con ojos interesados al hermano de Edward. Luego estaba Bella que llamaba un poco más la atención que su hermana, pero ella solo estaba buscando a que la mano de Edward pasara por su cintura para sentirse lista para un nuevo día, ellos se veían como la pareja perfecta, como 'David y Victoria Beckam' pero con talento, sin hijos ni marcas registradas pero si con humildad.

Caminé hasta mi casillero para sacar algunos libros, cuando por mi mala suerte se me cayó uno con papeles salidos, me agaché para recogerlos y otras manos me ayudaron, levanté la vista para ver que era Emmett sonriendome, me sonrojé y esperaba que no se notara mucho. Al levantarnos no necesitamos palabras pues solo sonreíamos como si así nos comunicaramos mutuamente, entendiendo todo lo que nuestras emociones albergaban, sentía mariposas en el estómago y entonces la bebé pateó a la par con la campana del inicio de la primera hora, así que sin despedirnos nos fuímos cada uno a su primera clase del dia. Caminé hasta el salón de clases con prisa, disculpandome con la Sra. Jones por llegar tarde y ella me dejó pasar con una sonrisa caída; comenzó la clase de filosofía aunque casi siempre hacía dormir hasta a la misma maestra esta vez me parecía muy interesante y entretenida, era sobre el significado de la verdad para el filósofo Kant: El conocimiento «no se recibe pasivamente, ni a través de los sentidos, ni por medio de la comunicación, sino que es construido activamente por el sujeto que conoces». No sé exactamente porque eso retumbaba en mi cabeza pero durante todo el bendito dia se pasó una y otra vez en mi mente con la voz de la maesta agregada, gracias a eso no escuché muy bien lo que me decía Bella sobre su casi perfecta relación con Edward pero al menos hizo sacar de mi juicio las miradas y monosílabos hirientes que me daba Alice, quizá aquel concepto tenía algo de grandioso después de todo. Tenía antojos en la cafetería y comí lo que usualmente comía en un mes: una hamburguesa con queso, un refresco de kiwi, un pudín y una ensalada de fresas; aunque la ensalada era principalmente de Bella pero se la arrebaté y ella me dejó pues era la unica ahí que sabía de mi estado y ella solo rió ante mi nuevo comportamiento como aspiradora de alimentos, Edward estaba realmente confundido, Alice se veía algo sorprendida, Jasper ni me veía pues él también arrasaba con su comida como todo deportista para después volverlo musculo con mucho ejercicio y Emmett también reía al ver que ya ingería proteínas; notaba la mirada de asombro y asco que me dió Kate pues jamás había ingerido comida en esa cantidad pero no me importaba pues era lo que mi bebita me pedía y le daría los gustos que ella quisiera aunque me pusiera como una ballena gigante.

Asi llegué a mi última clase del día que afortunadamente compartía con Emmett, era la clase de ciencias donde haríamos la disección de la pata de un pollo para ver las capas de piel que tenía un ovíparo en sus extremidades, agradecía que las náuseas del emabarazo hubieran desaparecido pues no lo soportaría y delvolvería mi delicioso almuerzo escolar en frente de Emmett. Nos sentamos juntos y comenzamos a trabajar en ello con el bisturí. No podía dejar de mirarlo como si lo conociera desde siempre, y entonces la frase volvió a mi mente mi amistad con él es construida activamente por el sujeto que conoces, Emmett no me conocía realmente y para poder intentar algo debía darle la verdad, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él y por sus atenciones constantes que me provocaban una satisfacción que nadie más podría darme. Descubrimos todas las capas y nos pusieron una A+.

Salíamos de la clase solo mirandonos como antes sin producir alguna palabra aunque se notaba que él queria decirme algo.

\- Quería saber, ¿si querías salir conmigo mañana? – preguntó Emmett muy nervioso saliendo del silencio 'comunicativo' que compartíamos hace unos minutos, sentí otra patadita de la bebé y eso me dió una gran idea – si quieres solo como amigos, no te haré sentir incómoda

\- ¿Por qué mejor no nos encontramos en casa de Bella y ahí tenemos una cita? Te explicaré todo ahí, no hagas preguntas ahora, por favor – dije sacando todo de mi ser mientras él sonreía y asentía con la cabeza aunque se notaba un poco su obvia confusión

Al llegar a la casa de Bella, le expliqué lo que había acordado con Emmett para mañana y ella se emocionó mucho por mí. En su habitación medimos mi pancita y decidí que desde el lunes ya no la escondería de nadie, pues no me importaba las opiniones de nadie más que las de mi bebé y ella estaba creciendo, sentí otra patadita en respuesta lo cual nos hizo reir mucho porque Bella había dicho que lo pensara más. Le hablé de como me pateaba cuando veía o hablaba con Emmett, lo cual me dijo que le hizo recordar a la película 'Juno' donde el bebé patea cada vez que la muchacha ve al padre del bebé, pero yo sabía que era imposible aunque una pequeña parte de mi dudaba y se imaginaba cosas con mi bebé y Emmett juntos como padre e hija, pero sabía que no debía ilusionarme con esa bonita imagen pues tenía que estar lista para lo peor que en este caso sería el rechazo de aquel chico que me gustaba en serio.

Anocheció y no podía dormir por la música rock de Nessie quien se negó a bajarle el volumen hasta las once de la noche cuando su mamá le quitó los parlantes de su reproductor de música y ya no cerrabamos los ojos pues pensabamos en la música y diferentes temas rondando nuestras mentes, y sabía de una pregunta indiscreta del año pasado sin respuesta alguna pero que de seguro me permitiría dormir y pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la posible reacción de Emmett ante mi verdad. Prendí la luz de la veladora, mientras Bella me miraba con sorpresa como si hubiera visto un fantasma; me senté en la cama y ella también hizo eso.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo pero me juras que no te molestarás o pensarás que la antigua yo volvió? – pregunté algo nerviosa, ella me miró atentamente mientras asentía con la cabeza llena de cabellos despeinados por haber dado vueltas a la cama como intento fallido para poder dormir – ¿por qué estuviste con tu padrastro?

Me quedó mirando por un rato con la cara algo molesta y triste, me arrepentí de haberle preguntado y ya me sentía mal por ello. Comencé a disculparme pero ella me interrumpió con su inesperada y honesta respuesta.

\- No era mi padrastro, solo era un joven con el cual mi madre estaba ilusionada, y 'estuve con él' por que quería sentirme libre y una adolescente normal al hacer algo prohibido y 'divertid', pero en vez de sentirme bien por ello terminé sintiendome muy mal pues lastimaba a las personas que me importaban, y terminé lastimandome a mí misma. Fue un terrible error que casi me cuesta la vida, pero aprendí de él ya que descubrí que no queria ser una típica adolescente rebelde sino que solo deseaba ser yo pues esa era mi personalidad verdadera y no me sentía bien renunciando a ella; creo que eso responde a tu pregunta – dijo ella suspirando mientras yo asimilaba todo lo que había oído aunque aún me sentía terrible por haberla hecho revivir sus errores – no te sientas mal por haberme preguntado eso, me hiciste poder hablar de ello como una forma de reflexción y creo que eso es bueno

Ambas sonreímos y pudimos dormir placidamente. Al día siguiente nos despertamos con la luz del débil sol que aún así nos animaba a levantarnos, tuvimos ciertos problemas para levantar a Nessie que a pesar de que eran las 12 del mediodía seguía durmiendo como muerta, se negaba a levantarse pero su hermana hizo algo que considero cruel pues abrió sus cortinas negras dejando entrar la luminosidad del día a su habitación y Nessie se veía como un vampiro huyendo del sol. Bella le informó a su hermana que saldrían con Edward y su hermanito, mientras yo tenía mi cita con Emmett para aclarar algunas cosas, la niña se emocionó y aceptó de inmediato sin preguntar el lugar ni la hora solo saltó y gritó de felicidad.

Desayunamos frutas pues necesitaba comida saludable pero deliciosa, y en unas dos horas las hermanas ya se habían ido a su cita y la Sra. Dwyver a trabajar por el fin de semana así que me quedé sola para prepararme tanto externa como internamente para la hora de la verdad que aproximadamente sería en una hora. Subí a la habitación tomé un baño de burbujas, me vestí con unos leggins negros, una camiseta suelta manga acero color blanco, una chaqueta color rojo que cerré muy bien y unas zapatillas rojas muy deportivas, peiné mi cabello y lo dejé suelto colocandole solo una cinta roja para arreglarlo un poco; bajé las escaleras al oír el timbre que me sobresaltó demasiado pues seguía nerviosa y preparada para todo.

Estábamos sentados en el sofá pero no hablábamos, solo nos mirábamos, bueno él me miraba y yo estaba casi temblando temiendo lo peor. Tenía mucho miedo de que añada otra persona a mi lista de gente que no me quiere en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Estas viviendo aquí? No comprendo porfavor dime que sucede, estas nerviosa lo notó porque evitas mi mirada – dijo él un tanto desesperado y obviamente preocupado, decidí dejar de callar y comenzar a explicar toda una terrible y penosa historia

\- Sí, estoy viviendo aquí. Mi papá me botó de su casa porque cree que soy una mentirosa al decir que su hijastro me hizo daño, y Bella fue amable al apiadarse de mí – dije rapidamente pero sentí que él pudo entender todo lo que anuncié, él me miraba aún extrañado pero con un brillo diferente de dolor

\- ¿Te lastimó? – dijo con brevedad, mientras yo descubría como explicarselo sin que yo tenga que revivir el momento tan triste de mi vida, que hubiera preferido no contar ya

\- Royce, mi hermanastro, me violó cuando mi padre y mi madrastra se fueron de luna de miel; y… – me levanté del sofá para que me pudiera ver, me quité la chaqueta exibiendo mi vientre crecido – estoy embarazada, es una niña

Me senté en el sofá que estaba frente a él. No hablamos ni nos miramos durante minutos que parecían tan largos como las horas o al menos yo los sentía así, pero estaba preparada para su rechazo o su indeferencia que me dolía cuanto más minutos pasaban. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus cuencas para invadir mis mejillas y no pretendían alejarse de ahí, acaricié mi vientre con suavidad y seguí sollozando por mi desdicha.

Sentí una prescencia al lado mío, volteé y vi que era Emmett mirandome. De pronto, él me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas sin que le incomodara mi vientre, me besó todo el rostro limpiando las lágrimas con sus labios, me sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos para que lo mirara.

\- No dejaré que nadie te vuelva a lastimar – dijo antes de besarme con dulzura y mucha ternura, se detuvo y puso su mano en mi vientre con cariño en su cálido tacto, la bebé pateó y el sonrió – no permitiré que nadie 'las' lastime

Me sentía feliz por primera vez desde que mi mamá estaba conmigo; no podía pedir más que sentir el amor de alguien que me quería a mí y a mi bebita. Quería esto, quería esta familia, quería a Emmett para siempre.


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo XI: Aquellos Problemas

ROSALIE'S PoV

Abrí los ojos aunque me sentía muy cansada pues había hablado con Sue por teléfono en exceso ayer en la noche, hablamos de mi mamá, de mi bebita y de mí, y no paramos de hacerlo hasta las tres de la madrugada cuando noté que Sue se había quedado dormida escuchándome y solo se oían ronquidos susurrantes, así que tuve que colgar e irme a dormir para no llegar tarde a la secundaria. Tenía mucho sueño y mis ojos me querían traicionar al cerrarse lentamente pero por arte del destino mi móvil sonó con su 'ringtone' característico de la canción 'All Because Of You' que me avisaba que era Emmett enviándome un mensaje; sonreí ante eso. Leí muy bien la pequeña pero hermosa frase que me escribió: Espero ver hoy tu hermosa sonrisa para que este día nublado se ilumine con tu tan sola presencia, y la de tu pequeña bebé.

Solo hace dos semanas que ya le había confesado mi verdad y me había sorprendido al saber su respuesta ante mi drama personal. Él me había apoyado y comprendido, me trataba con delicadeza y ternura como si fuera de porcela e intentara no romperme ni con el toque de sus dedos. Ahora teníamos una especie de relación pero no eramos novios, era algo diferente pero igual de comprometida que eso ya que algunas veces compartíamos alguno que otro beso casto pero solo eso ya que le había dejado claro que solo me podía preocupar de mi hija ahora y no quería que nada ni nadie tomará mi atención lejos de ella, Emmett lo aceptó al ver el ultrasonido en 4D y las pataditas de mi bebita al emocionarse y encariñarse con esa niñita que estaba ya formadita y crecía con el paso de los días. Aunque Bella siempre me decía que ya debía de ser su novia para que por fin sea feliz y ya no llegue a sentir que los hombres solo me miran con las mismas intenciones de Royce sino que solo hay un chico que me quiere por lo que soy no por como luzco y ese es Emmett; pero yo era testaruda y le decía que solo me importaba darle lo mejor a mi bebé y eso lo lograría al entregarme a los estudios al cien porciento para sacar una nota satisfactoria en mi examen estandarizado (SAT) y asi podria ir a cualquier universidad que deseara para hacer una carrera y darle un futuro a mi bebé; y el tener algo como un novio me distraería demasiado para si quiera llegar a concentrarme en los examenes normales básicos de este último año.

Me puse de pie, aparentemente Bella estaba abajo y yo estaba retrasada. Me di un baño rapido pero efectivo viendo mi vientre, el cual en unos días ya no podría ocultar de nadie pues parecería un pelota de ejercicios saliendo de mi; me vestí con unos pantalones jean azules con elástico que parecian totalmente normales, una camiseta blanca con rayas horizontales negras de una talla enorme pero me hacía parecer delgada en ella, una chaqueta polar color negro que podía usar pues el dia estaba extrañamente nublado y unas balerinas color blanco con incrustaciones de piedrecillas de fantasía transparentes que las hacían brillar. Me cepillé el cabello y lo dejé suelto con mis ondas cayendo como cascada, solo me puse un poco de brillo labial y algo de mascara marrón que me había traido Sue hace tres días; me vi al espejo y debía admitir que no me veía para nada embarazada, lo cual era extraño para mí pero el ginecólogo me había explicado que era normal en algunos casos y que al cumplir los seis o siete meses mi vientre daría un estirón enorme que lo pondría en su tamaño natural.

Bajé las escaleras donde encontré solo a la Sra. Dwyver con una sonrisa y me dio un sandwich de jamón con lechuga y un jugo en caja luego me señaló el auto de Bella, y la oí tocándo el claxón. Rapidamente me despedí, corrí hacía el auto y entré disculpándome por el retraso, mientras comía mi desayuno noté que Nessie escuchaba música con audifonos mientras mandaba textos por su móvil como si fuera una modelo de Hollywood con todo y lentes oscuros para evitar a los paparazis, por el contrario Bella solo hablaba de que se sentía nuevamente rechazada por Alice y eso la hacía sentir pésimo pero que no era su culpa pues ella jamás se había alejado de su amiga y todo había sido por ese cambio tan radical que había experimentado su casi hermana. Yo la apoyaba en eso pues si que había cambiado, aunque yo entendía que el estar encerrada tanto tiempo en una prisión de timidez y miedos te hacía explotar con todos y solo querer ser esa persona que siempre admiraste por no ser como tu, y ella quería ser como Bella solo que Alice lo hacía al triple de lo necesario como un mecanismo de autodefensa, probablemente para defenderse de mi. Como si el ratón se hubiera convertido en un león en vez de tan solo ser un gato, y ahora yo me sentía un gato pequeño que no tenía oportunidad contra el león.

Llegamos, Nessie salió del auto dejando ver su atuendo a todos los que se encontraban ahí, llevaba unos pantalones de cuero brillante negro, una camiseta azul electrico sin mangas pegadísima, un collar de triángulo invertido y unas botas en punta azul marino que le llegaban hasta el comienzo de las rodillas con pasadores negros, su cabello estaba lacio y caminaba como si no le importara que todos se la quedaran viendo pues seguía pendiente de su móvil con las gafas negras. Terminé el pequeño desayuno mientras Bella me esperaba, levanté la vista y pude vislumbrar a Emmett corriendo para acercarse a mí con una sonrisa que agradecía poder recibir. Me abrazó con cariño y cuidado, luego me sonrió y me dio un beso pequeño en la mejilla, mientras Bella daba pequeños ahuyidos como para decir que eramos románticos, a lo cual yo de mandé una mirada de pocos amigos pero con una sonrisa que no parecía de eso.

\- ¿No es grandioso? – dijo ella colocándose entre Emmett y yo como un muro, abrazándonos a ambos como si nos ahorcara con sus delgados brazos – ¡Dios! El amor joven, siempre hace que el sol brille

Reímos hasta los casilleros, pero yo me sentía realmente rara por lo que decía ella pues no quería sentir romántico por él, porque gracias a lo que me pasó entendí que no debía confiar mucho en los hombres ya que me podían lastimar aunque con él me sentía a salvo esa situación podría cambiar pues todo no era para siempre y lo único que tenía que se quedaria conmigo durante toda mi vida sería mi bebé; no quería aferrarme a un sentimiento que no era confiable ni seguro. Solo deseaba ser su amiga, y que la extraña relación que sosteníamos se quedara solo así, únicamente como una bonita amistad.

Pasé las tres primeras horas prestando la mayor atención posible a cada pequeña frase que decían los maestros en la clase, aunque solo fuera un ejemplo o un recuerdo, yo lo memorizaba todo y sacaba una conclusión; gracias a eso los profesores me felicitaban por ese inesperado giro en mi historial académico, decían que estaban orgullosos y durante toda mi vida a la única persona que había oído decirme eso era Sue. Me sentía feliz, no sabía si era por el reconocimiento de mi esfuerzo o por el gran futuro que le tendría a mi bebé preparado cuando ella ya estuviera fuera de mí si seguía a ese ritmo en los estudios; con cada examen que presentaba mis notas se asemejaban cada vez más a las de Bella y un día el Sr. Stewart (el consejero estudiantil) me dijo que si seguía asi y mostraba un poco más de empeño podría calificar para poder obtener media beca en la Universidad de Harvard, lo cual me hacia aún más afortunada. En eso, el timbre del primer recreo para el almuerzo, me hizo por fin quitar mis ojos de la explicación de la Srta. Ronan sobre los beneficios que aporta el estudio de membranas celulares, en lo cual yo me encontraba dividida al respecto pues implicaba usar los bebes abortados y podía ser bueno para muchas personas; en fin, debía admitir que sus fundamentos eran aceptables.

Bella me invitó a sentarnos solas en el patio para conversar y comer unas ensaladas de fruta que eran muy saludables. Nos sentamos y ella comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿Adivina qué? – dijo ella con emoción luego bebió un poco de su slushie de mora azul, yo solo podía concentrarme en la deliciosa ensalada que llevaba fresas, frambuezas, cerezas y pedacitos de papaya pero si la escuchaba

\- No lo sé, que – dije sin interes alguno, mientras ingería con ansias las frambuesas bañadas en dulce de leche y a la vez mi slushie de uva

\- Edward me invitó a Mélisse, y quería saber si tu podrías ir con Emmett, y asi hacerlo una cita doble – dijo Bella pausadamente como si estuviera explicando las noticias del día sin siquiera mirarme, solo desviando la mirada a su slushie y bebiendo gran parte de su contenido con la pajilla

\- Gracias, pero la única cita que puedo aceptar es con el ginecólogo para que me diga si mi bebé esta bien – dije con plenitud y una sonrisa, haciendo un gesto gracioso con mi bebida y abriendo bien los ojos casi como si dijera 'obvio'

\- Haha – dijo ella con sarcásmo mirandome – y si no es una cita, podría ser como si fueran nuestros chaperones – decía tranquilamente como si hubiera asertado en una respuesta

\- ¿En serio? – pregunté con seriedad antes de comerme todas las pequeñas fresas y papayas en mi ensalada – ¿no pudiste pensar en otra excusa mejor que esa? No quiero una cita con él, solo quiero que sea mi amigo y con eso me conformo

\- Pero he visto que te hace muy feliz estar con él. Harían una linda pareja, no desconfíes de todos y menos de él – dijo sin dejar de sonreír al ya haber terminado su bebida – Emmett McCarty es como un cachorito, siempre fiel y tierno; confía en él

\- No lo sé – dije vacíamente, levante la vista y me encontré con la cara de súplica de Bella que parecía el 'Gato con Botas' de 'Shrek' – de acuerdo, le preguntaré si quiere ir al lujoso restaurante francés con 'nosotros' y solo como amigos

Ella se emocionó, y me abrazó. Ahora reordaba de donde había salido tanta efusividad en Bella, pues la Sra. Dwyver era igual de emotiva y cariñosa, antes pensaba que no tenían nada en común más que un parecido en el rostro pero ahora veía que también habían heredado sus aptitudes, y debía asumir que Nessie había sacado la discreción a su padre. Caminamos hasta el salón de clases donde afortunadamente nos tocaba ir juntas, lo cual hacía el día más manejable y soportable.

Las clases se fueron acabando en poco tiempo, y así era todos los días ya que me sentía tan apegada a las lecciones que ni notaba que las horas se iban volando y a veces me parecía que no duraba lo suficiente para acelerar nuestra enseñanza; era irónico que antes rogaba para que el reloj no se demorara para salir de la secundaria y ahora ruego al reloj para que no se apresure. El tiembre de fin del día retumbó en mis oídos como si me despertara de un enorme y duradero sueño del cual no quería despertar, ese sueño se llamaba 'Geografía de la Antigua América'. El maestro se despidió, cogí mis libros y al ver el salón de clases noté que ya nadie estaba ahí, con la excepción de Alice, que vestía unos shorts color naranja oscuro con estampado de manchas negras, una camiseta manga larga apretada color negro con estampado de un tigre con el hombro descubierto y unos tacones color naranja electrico; su cabello se veía un poco más largo peinado al costado, dejando una porción de este con delgadas pero seguras trenzas creando una apariencia de los 80′s. Ella me miraba y estaba en la puerta, quise pasar para irme del salón de clases pero me bloqueaba la salida, la miré a los ojos sin miedo como cuando miraba a Kate.

\- Disculpa, estas en mi camino – dije con un toque de superioridad antigua que creí haber olvidado por completo, no me importó que antes la hubiera tratado mal pues ella igualmente no tenía el derecho de tratarme así

\- Y tu en el mío, – dijo fríamente – pero eso puede cambiar ¡si dejas de alejar a mis amigos de mí! – gritó como una maniática acercandoseme lentamente mientras yo trataba de que me dejara en paz pues si esto se ponía violento mi bebé peligraría

\- No te haz puesto a pensar que yo no hago nada de eso, y eres tu quien los aleja al imponerles cosas que no quieren hacer – dije en respuesta, no iba dejar que nadie me pisoteara por algo que yo no había hecho jamás

\- Mira quien me da el consejo, ¡la estupida 'bimbo'! – dijo ella burlandose de mí a propósito – puede que Emmett o Bella crean que haz cambiado, pero yo sé que por dentro de esa capa de ¡inocencia fingida! tu sigues siendo esa ¡maldita perra! que nos hacia la vida imposible a cada uno de nosostros, y ni sueñes que te vas a salir con la tuya con respecto a Emmett, pues él para ti siempre fue un 'nerd' más sin importancia

\- No tengo que ver con tus inseguridades, si tienes problemas con los amigos con quienes ni siquiera hablas ve a conversar con ellos, no me vengas a intimidar a mí y ¡déjame en paz! – dije gritando sin que me importara ella en lo absoluto, ella tenía que solucionar sus enrollos por si misma y no culpar por que le da la gana

\- ¿Inseguridades? Si tu eres de quien tus ex-amiguitas se burlan cada día, Kate no para de hablar de lo gorda y anticuada que te haz puesto, y ahora que te veo no queda dudas de que es cierto, ¿dime quién te va a querer ahora? – dijo ella mientras yo solo quería salir de ese lugar para ya ni siquiera considerar en lo que me decía, pensando en Emmett y en Royce; y en mí misma

Las lágrimas amenzaban con salir, pero quería ser fuerte y no darle ese gusto. Pero lo pensé, yo pensé que como estaba ahora nadie me quería y todos me tratarían como mi padre lo hacía con odio y con asco. Quizá Emmett solo sentía pena por mí y por eso me cuidaba tanto, porque me tenía lastima. Levanté la vista, vi a Bella al lado de la puerta mirando con odio a Alice.

\- ¿Estas bien, Rose? – preguntó mi amiga, provocando que Alice volteara a ver de quien se trataba y se alejó un poco de nosotras al darse cuenta de quien era – Sabes algo, ella no está gorda, sino embarazada y antes de que digas algo más, ha ella le pasó algo horrible que ninguna chica debería experimentar jamás y sabes a lo que me refiero

Yo estaba perpleja por lo que acababa de acontecer, ella no debió decirle eso, ese secreto era mío y de nadie más; pero ni siquiera podía pronunciar palabra alguna para defenderme, solo vi la reacción de Alice, estaba con los labios entreabiertos y reflejaba gran culpabilidad. Sentí la mirada de Bella en mí.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó mi amiga en un susurro, mientras que yo solo asentí en respuesta, me abrazo y caminamos hacía afuera pero antes de salir ella volteó para ver a Alice – y si le dices de esto a alguien, puedes olvidarte de que eres mi amiga

Caminamos hasta su el estacionamiento, donde se encontraban Emmett y Nessie conversando junto al auto de Bella. En el recorrido me sentí algo celosa y triste, en eso Bella me miró a los ojos.

\- No le hagas caso, lo decía por ardida, tu y yo sabemos que le gustas mucho, solo miralo – me susurró mientras yo volteaba a ver a Emmett quien había venido con nosotras en el auto, él solo me sonrio y yo hice lo mismo

Al llegar a casa, almorzamos con Emmett un salmón asado que estaba simplemente delicioso, y repetí el plato. Bella y Nessie se encerraron en sus habitaciones, con la diferencia de que la primera lo hizo para estudiar y la segunda para chatear/escuchar música, mientras que la Sra. Dwyver fue a comprarme unos vestidos y camisetas de embarazada lo cual fue muy amable de su parte. Y así Emmett y yo nos quedamos solos en la sala de estar, mientras veíamos una película de terror, llamada 'La última casa a la izquierda' y esta llegó a un punto que me hacía recordar cosas que no deseaba ni siquiera imaginar, comencé a respirar rapidamente queriendo que se acabara.

\- Lo siento, no sabía que había esas escenas – dijo él disculpandose mientras apagaba la televisión, volvió a sentarse a mi lado – en serio, lo siento

\- No te preocupes, es solo una película, pero no quiero recordar mucho de lo que pasó – dije mirándolo con una sonrisa tranquila – pero cambiando de tema, ¿quieres ir a 'Mélisse' este fin de semana con Edward, Bella y conmigo?

\- ¿Cómo una cita? – preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa y yo me puse fría, sin saber que decirle o como reaccionar – Porque me encantaría que fuera una, solo si tu quieres

\- De acuerdo – contesté con una sonrisa sintiendome himnotizada por su sonrisa que provocaba sus oyuelos en las mejillas que lo hacían ver cada vez más adorable e irresistible

\- Y hablando de salir, porque no me acompañas a la comisaría – dijo él con más seriedad y ya sin sonrisa, lo observé algo confundida ya que no comprendía nada – tienes que denunciar al maldito que te hizo daño, no puede quedarse libre, le puede hacer lo mismo a otra chica

\- Ya hablamos de esto, no lo haré; ya sabes que mi padre hará lo que sea para que él no vaya a la carcel y yo terminé como la única culpable en esto – dije algo exaltada – ya no quiero hablar de esto

\- Pero él merece un castigo, y lo sabes, por favor dejame ayudarte con este problema – dijo mirandome directamente a los ojos y yo no podía desviar los míos de los suyos como si estuvieran pegados

\- No lo haré – dije con suficiencia y tristeza en los ojos, mientras que él miraba al piso, se levantó sin siquiera mirarme dirigiéndose a la puerta y me levanté yo también

\- Si tu no haces nada, yo haré algo, ¡él no se saldrá con la suya! – dijo él ccasi gritando mientras se iba molesto, y yo comenzaba a llorar como un río, no lo queria perder también a él pero no queria que me hicieran recordar lo que pasó y no queria volver a ver a Royce

Se fue corriendo, yo me quedé en la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos. Me sentia muy sola y no quería eso más; cerré la puerta y me preparé una taza de chocolate caliente para que mi bebé volviera a patear para mí como lo hacía cuando Emmett estaba cerca. Y así lo hizo, lo cual me hizo sonreír un poco mientras acariciaba mi vientre con delicadeza y le cantaba 'The Hug' como una vez lo hizo mi mamá conmigo cuando era una niña. En eso sonó el timbre de la puerta, quizá era la Sra. Dwyver o Emmett, aunque lo más probable sería la primera. Abrí la puerta y me sorprendí al ver quien era.

\- ¿Carmen? – dije mirándola de pies a cabeza con confusión, mientras ella me observaba con lágrimas enfocandose en mi crecido vientre


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo XII: ¿Querían Honestidad?

ROSALIE'S PoV

No sabía las razones por las cuales había venido ella aquí, ni como sabía que estaba en esta casa, o si quiera que había vuelto. La última vez que la había visto había sido antes de su voluminoso viaje, y claro antes de confesarle lo de mi violación a Carlisle (mi padre), antes de ser arrojada a la calle como una vil ladrona; ni siquiera me había preguntado por ella en estos meses a pesar de que ella fuera la 'abuela' de mi bebé no le veía razones para recordarla. Ni Bella o Nessie habían bajado al escuchar el timbre y me encontraba sola, debía de reconocer que tenía miedo al no saber a que atenerme con su presencia en esta casa; la recordaba como una señora muy carismática y amable que solo quería el bienestar de mi padre y el mío, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de como reaccionaría ante lo que yo afirmaba de su hijo, quizá se pondría de su lado y no podía culparla pues pensaría que no había cambiado y solo acusaba a su hijo para separarla de Carlisle pero tal vez solo lo defendería por que lo conocía 'bien' y nunca haber notado un comportamiento tan deplorable de su parte, después de todo el seguía siendo su único hijo. Miles de posibilidades merodeaban por mi mente sin permitirme un poco de concentración en cuanto al manejo de las emociones o amenazas que podrían comenzar a atravesarme, pero debía permanecer serena pues era lo mejor para mi bebita si no me exaltaba, pero como no me pondría mal teniendo a la madre de mi atacante sentada en el sofá frente a mí. Veía los ojos de ella y recordaba los de él, compartían el mismo tono de verde que me daba escalofríos al recordar esa noche.

Estiré mi brazo hasta la taza de chocolate y bebí un poco notando que ya no estaba tan tibia. Sentía su mirada penetrante en mí así que la observé pero sus ojos no estaban en mi rostro sino en mi crecido vientre como cuando la vi en la puerta y la invité a pasar, lo único que pronunció fue que quería hablar conmigo pero luego de sentarnos solo había un silencio que estaba durando unos veinte minutos entre la gran incomodidad que cada una sentía, pero yo la sentía más pues estaba siendo inspeccionada por ella como si fuera un fenómeno de circo que jamás se había visto en todo el mundo. Decidí acabar con el silencio; dejé mi taza en la mesita.

\- ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? – pregunté llamando su atención y sacando sus ojos de mi vientre para colocarlos en mi rostro, la había sorprendido al interrumpir sus pensamientos quizá

\- Uhm… Cierto, solo dime si es verdad lo que Sue me confesó, por favor te pido que seas honesta conmigo…, aceptaré tu respuesta aunque me duela – dijo ella con un rostro lleno de disculpas pero hablaba entrecortadamente contradiciéndose como si tuviera esperanzas de que no fuera cierto, se expresaba como una madre preocupada

\- ¿Qué te dijo Sue? – pregunté yo tratando de alargar la conversación para no tener que recordar nada de él, ni su rostro ni su maldad, me costaba pensar que ella fuera su madre pues no se parecían en nada

\- Ella me explicó que luego de irme al viaje, tu le dijiste a tu papá que mi hijo, Royce, te había… Violado – dijo con una lágrima amenazando con salir pues su nariz ya se notaba algo sonrosada posiblemente por las inmensas ganas de llorar que presentaba, se notaba que le provocaba repulsión el tan solo pensar que su hijo podría ser capaz de algo tan vil, y no quería lastimarla al decirle todo, sentía mucha lástima por ella pero merecía saber la verdad y quitarse la venda de los ojos aunque luego me rechazara- y que estabas embarazada… ¿dime si él te hizo eso?

\- Sí, él me violó la noche de su luna de miel, y tendré 'su' bebé – dije con velocidad pero creo que ella me había entendido pues su reacción al decirle lo primero fue entreabrir los labios e inhalar oxígeno por la boca y luego derramar tres lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, como si le hubieran disparado y el dolor fuera terrible; por su expresión podía decir que me había creído

\- Lo siento mucho, por lo que te hizo, en serio lo lamento – decía una y otra vez sollozando mientras caminaba hasta mi arrodillada ante mí, como si la apuñalaran con cada disculpa; a pesar de verla así ninguna de mis lágrimas salió pero aún así me sentía mal por ella al tener un hijo como tal

\- Ponte de pie porque no fue culpa tuya. Carmen, tu no hiciste nada, no sabías eso de él así que no puedo culparte – dije mientras acariciaba mi vientre ante su mirada - siéntate aquí – ella se levantó y se sentó junto a mí en el sofá mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo para limpiarse el rostro, posó su mirada nuevamente en mi vientre

\- ¿Cuántos meses tienes, cariño? – preguntó ella con cara de arrepentimiento y piedad hacía mí, debía decir que su tono de voz se notaba cariñoso propio de una madre que buscaba un reemplazo a su hijo

\- En unos días cumpliré veinticuatro semanas, el doctor dijo que probablemente daría a luz en julio – dije pasivamente con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba mi vientre con ternura, la miré y ella también observaba mi vientre con cariño

\- ¿Crees que pueda involucrarme en su vida? – preguntó con miedo y algo de vergüenza en su voz, escondiendo su mirada con su flequillo; yo solo sonreí aún más de que alguien ya más quisiera a mi pequeña bebé

\- Es tu nieta, y tienes todo el derecho. Nada me haría más feliz – dije con júbilo al hablar, aunque las cosas hubieran sido malas en un principio yo sabía que Carmen querría a mi bebé pues era una buena persona que sería incapaz de lastimar ni a su peor enemigo

\- ¡Es una niña! ¿Puedo? – dijo acercando sus manos a mi vientre con algo de timidez mientras yo solo asentía con la cabeza permitiéndole ese privilegio

Sentí sus manos cálidas de madre con ternura hacía mi hija y comenzó a hablarle a la bebé con cariño.

\- Hola, pequeñita. Yo soy tu abuelita, y te voy a querer mucho cuando salgas, bebita – dijo con una voz adorable mientras sonreía, luego sentí una 'gran' patadita en respuesta que me provocó una carcajada sonora y asombro para Carmen, luego ella también rió junto a mí por esa sensación de mi lista bebé

Hablamos un poco más de mi bebé y de posibles nombre cuando nazca. Fue entretenido conversar con ella, pues sentía que podía ser yo misma nuevamente. La acompañé hasta la puerta, me prometió que vendría cada fin de semana a visitarme y traerme algunas vitaminas prenatales que pudiera necesitar.

\- ¿Lo denunciaras? – preguntó ella insegura de sus palabras – harías bien haciéndolo, él te hizo algo horrible y merece ser castigado por eso, no me importaría si lo hicieras – ahora sonaba fuerte e inexplicablemente decidida a enviar a su propio hijo a la cárcel ella misma

\- No tiene caso, mi padre lo va a defender y yo quedaré como una mentirosa – dije sin siquiera pensarlo ante su mirada de sorpresa – No quiero tener que recordar nada de lo que pasó, solo quiero olvidarlo y dejarlo en el pasado; quiero que se vaya de mi cabeza y pueda estar tranquila

\- Piénsalo bien, y si reconsideras solo avísame para así poder ayudarte con todo el proceso – dijo ella mientras se dirigía a su auto con una mirada pacífica, se despidió con la mano y arrancó el auto

Entré a la casa y cerré la puerta. Lavé la taza que había usado, me dirigí escaleras arriba buscando algo de tranquilidad a solas y quizá un consejo por parte de Bella frente a lo que acababa de suceder. Si ya lo sabía Carmen porque no dejar de esconder mi vientre ante los demás en la secundaria, ya no quería huir de la realidad o del 'que dirán' pues sería como avergonzarme de la existencia de mi bebé dentro de mí y ese no era el caso.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado, encontré a Bella recostada en su cama mientras escribía en su 'netbook' algo sobre la Revolución Francesa con los audífonos enormes y azules pegados a sus oídos como si fueran imanes. Al verme se los quitó y me invitó a acompañarla con la mano, me senté en su cama y ella retiró los audífonos de sus oídos y cerró el aparato para encararme.

\- Vino mi madrastra – dije como si no pudiera guardarme más lo que acababa de acontecer, la noté con una expresión de sorpresa por sus ojos abiertos en toda su extensión - le dije la verdad y me creyó, quiere ser parte de la vida de mi bebita; pero me dijo sobre hacer una denuncia, eso también me dijo Emmett antes de irse molesto de aquí, ¿crees que me entienda?

\- Yo hasta ahora no te entiendo pero respeto tu decisión, a parte que sin tu declaración no puedo hacer nada por ello – dijo con un tono lleno de gracia y realismo pues tenía razón, me sentía entre la espada y la pared pues quería defenderme aunque me resultara inútil y tenía miedo de que 'ese maldito' quisiera dañar a mi bebé o a mí luego de que supiera de la denuncia

\- Hay que cambiar de tema; ¿quieres acompañarme y ver algunas de las cosas de mí mamá? – pregunté con un cambio de humor repentino permitiéndome una sonrisa, ella asintió con la cabeza

Me levanté y traté de levantar la caja con éxito. La abrí y saqué unas pulseras, y los pendientes de mi mamá ante la admiración de Bella. Mientras ella se entretenía con la cantidad de tiaras de diamantes que tenía mi mamá, yo solo me emocioné por algo tan perfecto y hermoso para mí en estas circunstancias, era un vestido de maternidad demasiado especial, me parecía conocido. Busqué aún más en la caja y encontré un fotografía de mis padres felices en una Navidad, mi mamá llevaba ese vestido cuando estaba embarazada de mí al parecer con mi misma cantidad de meses, se veía muy linda siempre sonriente junto a mi padre quien también sonreía y posaba sus palmas en su vientre con cariño. Era un recuerdo que desearía poder guardar en mi memoria, daría todo por haber estado consciente del cariño de ambos. Me puse de pie ante la sorpresa de mi amiga, cogí el vestido y lo aplasté contra mí mientras me observaba en el espejo como si pudiera ver a mamá con tan solo ver mi reflejo; la prenda era una seda parecida a las alas de libélula de color purpura oscuro en capas hasta la mitad del muslo con un cuello circular y mangas largas. Bella sonreía a mis espaldas, pues me notaba emocionada de poder mantener mi vínculo con mi querida mamá después de todo.

\- Eres casi idéntica a tu mamá, como si fueran hermanas gemelas – dijo ella mientras yo seguía viéndome de todos los ángulos sosteniendo el vestido contra mí, Tasha estaba viendo la foto de mi mamá – con la excepción del color de ojos, eso es de tu padre

\- ¿Lo crees? – pregunté volteando para verla bien, ella veía la foto con paciencia y atención, yo siempre había creído que tenía un ligero parecido con ella pero nunca que podría ser igual

\- Sí, y aún más con su vestido – dijo ella con honestidad sin ninguna pizca de sarcasmo en lo que decía, reí un poco por esa afirmación, levantó su rostro y me sonrió

\- Mañana me lo pondré, ya no voy a ocultar a mi bebé – dije como si hubiera dicho algo heroíco en un discurso de presidente, y me sentía así como si pudiera hacerlo todo por ella

Al día siguiente me levanté con un ánimo que apenas unos meses antes jamás habría podido experimentar, sentía valentía frente a la adversidad pues tenía alguien por la cual ser dichosa, alguien por la cual luchar: Mi bebita. Me di un baño tibio y me encantó ver mi vientre más voluminoso dándome cuenta que el doctor había tenido razón así que me vestí con el vestido de mamá como había acordado ayer. Me coloqué unas ballerinas negras que me había regalado extrañamente Nessie, ya que eramos de la misma talla y ella estaba de un excelente humor como para mostrar algo de piedad diciendo que en el fondo le caía bien pues era como tener otra mamá aparte de la Sra. Dwyver. Eso me hizo sonreír aún más pues significaba que tal ves si sería buena mamá para mi niñita. Bella me maquilló con un poco de sombra negra, labial rosa pálido y mascara marrón lo que hizo que mi rostro se viera como el de mi mamá en la fotografía.

Desayunamos frutos rojos y leche caliente, aunque yo quería chocolate la Sra. Dwyver dijo que le haría bien a la bebé así que me bebí toda la leche en menos de un minuto, luego me quemé la garganta por la temperatura del líquido. Nos dirigimos a la secundaria cantando al ritmo de diferentes canciones que tocaban en la radio, eso nos provocaba risa y era magnífico, como tener dos hermanas muy queridas, aquel pensamiento fue sorpresivamente precioso.

Al llegar, ya nadie veía a Nessie o a Bella antes que a mí, pues ahora todos los estudiantes me veían como si fuera una atracción o una ballena que caminaba por los pasillos; mi amiga estuvo junto a mí a todo momento para que nadie me molestara y actuara como mi guardaespaldas. Pero no podía evitar reconocer las reacciones de ciertas personas, como Kate que me miraba como si fuera asquerosa y temible a la misma vez, Jasper me veía como si los ojos se le fueran a salir de las cuencas por el shock, Edward estaba a lado de Bella pero se veía demasiado incómodo y algo molesto con ella por no decirle antes, Alice no estaba tan sorprendida pero se quedó con la cabeza baja para ocultar su culpa innegable y por último se encontraba Emmett que estaba con una sonrisa de disculpa y se dirigía hacía mí con ganas de abrazarme.

\- Perdón por como te hablé ayer, lo lamento – dijo él con ojos de inocencia, mientras tomaba mi mano con delicadeza – aunque no este de acuerdo con tu decisión ya no te voy a hacer enojar con eso, ¿irías conmigo a ese restaurante caro conmigo? ¿por favor?

\- De acuerdo – dije sonriendole antes de abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, el coloco su rostro entre mis cabellos y sentía su aliento en mi cuello lo que provocaba que mi piel se erizara un poco, yo solo acariciaba su cabello sedoso con los dedos

Pasé la mayor parte del día junto a Emmett, sintiendo mi vientre o caminando de las manos. Hasta me acompañó a la dirección para informar de mi estado al director, el cual solo me felicitaba por mi próspero cambio en cuanto a mis calificaciones. Edward, Jasper, Bella, Nessie, el hermano de Edward (cuyo nombre no recordaba) y Emmett hablaban de mi bebé y que estaban encantados de poder ser ahora mis amigos, eso me hacía alegrarme pues me sentía querida y aceptada por todos, mis errores habían sido perdonados. Y obviamente cada uno quería sentir pataditas de mi bebita, pero ninguno sintió más de una con la excepción de Emmett, pues mi bebé parecía volverse loca cuando él le hablaba como si sintiera que era una buena persona desde adentro.

Después de terminadas las clases fuimos todos a la casa de Bella, donde almorzamos y hicimos como una pequeña reunión en 'mi honor', era totalmente fuera de lo normal pero me hacía sentir plena pues jamás había gozado del cariño de verdaderos amigos como ellos. Nos pusimos a ver películas, hasta que toco ver mi favorita de todos los tiempos: 'Moulin Rouge', siempre había soñado con tener un amor como el de Satine y Christian en mi vida, pero me conformaba con cantar las canciones y todos al parecer pensaban que cantaba muy bien, jamás me había visto a mi misma como cantante pues siempre había sido tan infeliz y miserable que solo me preocupaba de mi exterior.

Ordenamos un pedido de cinco litros de helado de mora azul con frambuesa para todos, yo servía junto a Bella pues los demás seguían prendidos a la televisión cuando veían la escena del 'Tango de Roxanne'. Servimos a todos pero no sabíamos donde estaba Alice y eso preocupó mucho a Jasper, así que la buscaron por toda la casa hasta que yo decidí salir a ver si estaba por ahí, no me sorprendí mucho al descubrir que estaba sentada en el porche como si se sintiera sola. Me senté junto a ella y le ofrecí el helado, ella lo recibió al darse cuenta de que estaba ahí antes y su rostro reflejaba una melancolía muy parecida a la que yo sufría. No hablamos durante minutos, pues me veía en ella, aunque era mayor que yo por un año parecía de la edad de Nessie.

\- Todos te están buscándote - dije con un tono raramente maternal, creía que el embarazo solo era para mi bebé pero veía que me hacía más compresiva y sentimental con todo lo que me rodeaba

\- Lo lamento, por tratarte como tu lo habías hecho antes – dijo con vergüenza y tristeza – no quería perder a mis amigos, y yo sola los estaba alejando de mí al tratarte mal sin saber lo que te pasaba, lo siento; sé que no podremos ser las mejores amigas pero podemos al menos no detestarnos y llevarnos bien

\- Eso me parece bien – dije en respuesta ofreciéndole la cucharita para que pudiera comer su helado que se estaba descongelando un poco y se hacía líquido

Ella aceptó el pequeño utensilio comenzando a comer el delicioso postre, y ambas entramos a la casa para tranquilizar a su novio y amigos.


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo XIII: Gala Infernal

ROSALIE'S PoV

Ya tengo ocho meses de embarazo y parezco una ballena que se comió una pelota de playa, me veo muy rara pues mi vientre es increíblemente prominente a comparación de mis delgadas piernas y pequeños pies aunque se supone que debían hincharse como globos siendo aplastados por las balerinas que siempre usaba pero no era así, comenzaba a darme cuenta de que mi cuerpo funcionaba de una forma totalmente extraña, aunque si me dolía la espalda a horrores cada vez que me ponía de pie.

Lo único que me permitía alegrarme era el sentir las pataditas de mi bebita cada vez que le hablaba o posaba la palma de la mano contra ella, incluso cuando otras personas como Bella o Emmett le hablaban, ella daba pataditas aunque no tantas como cuando era yo la de la voz, era como si ya supiera que yo era su mamá y que la iba a proteger con mi vida si fuera necesario, a veces también le cantaba canciones como 'Hey Jude'. Solo faltaba un mes entero para poder tenerla entre mis brazos y verla a los ojos, cuidarla y abrazarla para que nunca se fuera de mí, lo único que deseaba era que estuviera sanita y me quisiera como su mamá. Nunca permitiría que le pasara lo que me sucedió pues eso me marcó demasiado, y aunque no lo mostraba yo sentía muchísima impotencia al sentirme inútil y no querer hacer nada en contra de ese maldito pues el tan solo tener que recordar lo que me hizo me daba nauseas y no me hacía dejar de pensar en ese noche y en la nostalgia de que nadie me ame jamás, pues aunque parezca que había madurado por mi bebé, yo aún seguía siendo esa niñita con miedo a no ser protegida por sus padres o a no ser querida para siempre por ese príncipe que jamás llegaría a salvarme del profundo mar de lágrimas en el cual me encontraba.

Vi mi reflejo en el aparatoso espejo de Bella y lo único que veía era mi rostro lloroso, con una lágrima recorriendo mi rostro como un largo río que parecía no tener fin arruinando mi maquillaje. Unas horas antes Bella me había maquillado con una sombra marrón brillante, mascara negra, labial rosa pálido, brillo sabor fresa y un poco de rubor semejante a mi color de piel natural para que me viera más bonita; y ahora todo estaba arruinado por la segunda lágrima que había pasado por mi rostro, mi mascara estaba algo corrida.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Bella con gran preocupación, me limpié el rostro de rastros de posibles lágrimas y la miré con una sonrisa, ella estaba parada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación observándome con inquietud en su mirada; estaba vestida con una minifalda gruesa color durazno con pliegues verticales, una camiseta de algodón color blanco con gatitos negros y cuello con aletas negras y unas sandalias de plataforma color naranja neón

\- Nada, solo veía el maquillaje que me habías puesto y sin querer me sobé los ojos por una picazón y se me arruinó; lo siento – dije convincentemente, ella pareció creerme y yo interiormente agradecida a las clases de actuación que pagó mi padre y que yo consideré estúpidas en ese entonces pero ahora me habían funcionado a la perfección aunque él solo me hubiera enviado para deshacerse de mí por vacaciones de verano

\- Bueno, tendré que ponerte un poco más – dijo acercándose hasta llegar a sentarse junto a mí – pero eso lo haremos más tarde ya que iremos a un baile de gala con todo y champán aunque en tu estado solo beberás jugo de uvas y agua

\- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunté realmente confundida con sus palabras, volteé a verla, no comprendía en lo más mínimo de lo que me hablaba ella pues todo parecía un acertijo – ¿qué baile con bebidas?

\- El baile anual de 'Russian Kwood Enterprises' – dijo ella con algo de miedo, mientras en mi mente viajaban miles de recuerdos de esa 'fiesta' en la cual yo desde que tuve séis años siempre me arreglaba con la esperanza de que mi padre se animara a llevarme con él pero como todos los años me llevaba una gran decepción pues me dejaba en la puerta llorando al no querer que lo vean conmigo

\- No iré a esa 'fiesta' – dije tajantemente mirando a Bella durante lo que pareció ser unos séis segundos – no quiero ver a mi 'padre'

Me puse de pie y me dirigía bajando las escaleras hasta la cocina para tomar un té de manzanilla para poder tranquilizarme un poco; oí como ella bajaba las escaleras detrás de mí pero le resté importancia, creo que era uno de los comportamientos típicos de las embarazadas.

\- No vayas por él, hazlo por mí – dijo ella ahora mirándome con cara de súplica – no quiero ir sola con Nessie y escuchar sus tonterías de cuan grandioso es el primer año de secundaria, a parte tu necesitas salir a divertirte conmigo y si lo ves que te dé igual

\- No sé – dije mientras terminaba mi té que por cierto estaba delicioso, miré a Bella una vez más y veía honestidad en su mirada (otro de mis nuevos sentidos maternales, creo) – de acuerdo, pero si veo a mi padre nos vamos

\- Ok, te prometo que nos iremos pero ahora ven vamos a comprar vestidos para el baile – dijo mientras se ponía unos lentes oscuros que la hacían verse muy adulta a parte de que todo su cabello estaba hecho un moño apretado

Me tomó de la mano y se podría decir que me arrastró hacía afuera de la casa, hasta su auto. Entramos y pude notar que Nessie estaba ahí también jugando con su móvil sin prestarnos mucha atención, ahora si estaba confundida.

\- Por fin – dijo Nessie con desesperación mientras su hermana mayor arrancaba – pensé que no la ibas a convencer nunca

\- ¿Planeaste esto? – le pregunté a Bella algo molesta, ella solo alzo los hombros y me observó culpablemente – ¡oh Dios!

Puso mi canción favorita 'Wake Me Up Before You Go Go' y se me olvidó por completo mi molestia por ser engañada en esta situación, sabía que la canción era algo tonta y antigua pero me gustaba desde que mi mamá me la ponía a cada momento cuando era pequeña y bailábamos juntas mientras reíamos, recordaba que muchas veces mi padre nos descubría en pleno baile, nos abrazaba efusivamente y me elevaba en el aire como si pudiera volar y yo solo reía por eso. Eran hermosos recuerdos de un pasado hermoso en una familia más que perfecta y amorosa que ya no existía, pero solo eran eso: recuerdos.

Llegamos a la tienda 'Forward by Elyse Walker' que era una de las más exclusivas boutiques en todo Los Angeles donde solo había ropa de diseñador que salía de los armarios de las mayores celebridades y herederas en todo el estado de California. Las tres entramos a la boutique donde nos recibió una asesora que al escuchar el apellido de las chicas trajo unos nuevos vestidos de Isabel Marant que recién habían llegado a la tienda. Ambas entraron a los vestidores que se veían hermosos y tan sofisticados, yo me quedé sentada en un sofá de satén dorado muy cómodo esperándolas pues era más que lógico que mi nueva talla me impedía entrar en cualquiera de esos preciosos vestidos que abundaban en este lugar. No me sentía triste pero tampoco estaba brincando en un pie, y no quería que se sintieran mal por mí así que me preguntaba como luciría cada una, desde que las conocí sabía que tenía gustos diferentes en cuanto a moda pero igualmente refinados.

Primero salió Nessie con un vestido mini de cóctel color durazno pálido ceñido al cuerpo que parecía de dos partes, la superior era como un top con una abertura que dividía toda la parte de en frente pero estaba cubierta por una pieza de encaje negro mientras que un cinturón delgado apretaba la cintura y dejaba entrever unos pequeños volados verticales, y la parte de abajo era solo como una falda de tubo. Ella se veía muy hermosa para ser solo una niña de dieciséis años, y era realmente ególatra ya que no dejaba de verse en el gran espejo de 360 grados en todos los ángulos disponibles como si estuviera lista para que Mario Testino la fotografié en cualquier instante y su cabello la ayudaba ya que se veía ondeado y de acuerdo con su vestuario; ahora me hacía recordar a mi antigua yo y me sentía horriblemente alagada. Se sentó junto a mí sonriéndome y luego apuntó con el dedo el cambiador donde hace unos doce minutos había entrado su hermana.

Luego salió Bella que se veía aún mejor que su hermanita menor, llevaba un mini vestido color crema bañado en pedrería dorada que lo hacía ver pesado pero era más suelto, para nada entallado, sin mangas y con un cuello circular, también tenía un detalle inigualable al tener una especie de collar añadido en capas llenas de piedras color coral cremoso y algunas perlas crema. Ella se veía como Charlize Theron en el comercial de J'adore Dior pero más joven, parecía recién salida de la semana de la moda en París. Comenzó a verse en el gran espejo pero no de la forma superficial de su hermana sino como si quisiera ver algo mal en ella que la pudiera hacer sentir bien de alguna forma, pero sería difícil encontrar algo fuera de lugar en tan estilizada pieza de pasarelas.

\- ¿Qué tal me veo? – dijo levantando ambas cejas buscando aprobación, se notaba realmente nerviosa y yo antes siempre había pensado que eso no podía existir en Bella Swan pues para mí en el pasado era tan 'malditamente perfecta'

\- Te doy un ocho – dijo Nessie desinteresada, notaba un ápice de celos en sus palabras y tenía razón en tener esa sensación

\- Oye – dije mirando a la pequeña con algo de amargura para golpearla suavemente con mi puño en su hombro y reaccionó de inmediato con una expresión de falso dolor, luego volteé a ver a mi amiga con una sonrisa verdadera – te mereces un diez punto cinco, te lo digo como una obsesionada con la moda desde que vio su primer asunto de Vogue a los nueve años

Las tres reímos al unísono, se cambiaron, pagaron los vestidos, salimos de la tienda triunfantes con las bolsas carísimas de los vestidos pero seguíamos viajando en el auto aún más lejos que tuvimos que hacer una parada para tomar algo en el Jamba Juice, donde también comí unos sándwiches bistro que disfruté alegremente. Me dormí un poco pero lograron despertarme.

\- Vamos a comprar tu vestido aquí – dijo Bella indicándome una tienda enorme y grandiosa – bienvenida a Motherhood Maternity

Salimos del auto, ella tomó sus llaves mientras yo era guiada por su hermana pues aún estaba impresionada pues siempre había creído que la ropa de maternidad solo se hallaba en los centros comerciales o supermercados y digamos que no había de donde escoger así que uno se compraba lo que parecía lindo. Estaba en shock pues había mucha ropa hermosa en la tienda, lo siguiente que supe era que Nessie me daba un vestido purpura y me encerró en los amplios vestidores donde obviamente no había espejos pues esos siempre estaban afuera para que te vean todos los que pasaban por ahí. Solo me lo puse de inmediato pues quería ver como era y si probablemente era una broma pesada de la pequeña niña al darme una manta con forma de taco en vez de un vestido de cóctel.

Salí y a Bella se le iluminó el rostro como si hubiera visto el final feliz del Titanic o algo así, mientras que Nessie se veía orgullosa por su elección en el destino, pero yo solo podía ver mi pronunciado vientre cubierto por seda púrpura ya que hace unos días había dejado de ver mis pies por mi pequeña hija que no paraba de crecer. Resolví voltearme para poderme ver en el espejo y me fascinó lo que pude observar; vestía un vestido de gala color morado oscuro largo con unas mangas cortas de gasa de seda drapeada con pedrería del mismo color sin cubrir los hombros creando un efecto de cruz que terminaba arriba de mi vientre como en una cascada que bajaba. Sentía una pequeña lágrima deslizándose por mi mejilla; mi cabello estaba suelto y ondulado, me veía como mi mamá en sus fotos de embarazada, era idéntica a ella, sonreí al reflejo viéndome a mi misma junto a mi mamá que me sonreía sujetándome de los brazos y acercaba su rostro al mío, pestañeé y ya no estaba, había sido parte de mi imaginación pero jamás me había sentido tan viva que en esa momentánea fantasía preciosa.

\- Al parecer elegí bien – dijo Nessie admirándome mientras le sonreía a ambas sin poder evitarlo

A veces me preguntaba si mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en un telenovela o una constante lucha por no traer recuerdos tristes pero por fuerza del destino todo esto me pasaba por una razón. Compraron el vestido que estaba demasiado caro y yo estaba dispuesta a renunciar a mi felicidad por no provocarles un dolor de billeteras pero ellas insistieron y sobretodo, por más raro que suene, Nessie pues quería defender su obra prima en el estilismo. Llegamos a la casa para almorzar solo frutas para que nos entraran bien los vestidos, mientras que rápidamente nos comenzamos a cambiar pues ya eran las seis de la tarde y a las siete de la noche era el baile de gala.

Las hermanas se pusieron los vestidos, se maquillaron y se pusieron tacones a la par con sus nuevas prendas. Luego Bella se encargó de mi maquillaje con una sombra de tono crema amarronado con algo de brillo que resaltaba el azul de mis ojos, un brillo labial permanente de color rosa, mascara marrón oscuro y rubor fresa pálido; también me peinó dejando mi cabello suelto pero como de los 50′s, me colocó un collar sencillo que era también delgado con pequeños diamantes de fantasía colgando de este y me prestó unas sandalias de diseñador que combinaban con la pedrería del collar, el no poder usar tacones era algo tedioso pero relajante en mi estado y el de mi frágil columna vertebral.

Bajamos al oír el timbre que anunciaba la llegada del Sr. Swan. Me saludó educadamente pues ahora sabía algo de la historia que me había traído hasta su antiguo hogar, era muy bueno con las tres y demasiado paternal al abrazar a sus hijas, era una escena muy adorable. Me preguntaba muchas veces si mi padre hubiera sido así si es que mi mamá no hubiera muerto y continuáramos siendo una familia perfecta pero sabía que ni siquiera podía darme el lujo de imaginarme esa situación pues jamás pasaría y solo me lastimaría. Fuimos en su lujoso auto del año, era un Mercedes blanco muy cómodo con sus asientos de cuero, y su aire acondicionado pues hacía mucho calor a pesar de que ya era de noche.

Al llegar al salón de recepciones del gran hotel, las tres fuimos detrás de su padre mientras el saludaba, Bella me contaba bromas y Nessie solo trataba de ser vista por cada persona que le pareciera relevante. Todo era tan elegante que parecía salido de uno de los castillos de María Antonieta, era tan dorado y refinado como si cada parte del lugar hubiera sido tallado con tanta dedicación que les hubiera costado la vida a los escultores. Bella me dejó por un momento pues su padre quería presentarla a algunos de sus colegas y Nessie se entretuvo con un mozo que parecía salido de una revista, aunque pensaba que estaba saliendo con el pequeño Jake (por fin recuerdo el nombre del hermano de Edward), al parecer habían terminado o ella no tenía nada serio con él y eso me preocupaba. La velada era muy hermosa, pero tenía hambre así que mientras cogía una de las galletas de atún importado que estaban en la mesa del banquete principal sentí una mano conocida apretando mi brazo izquierdo, volteé para ver quien me provocaba tanto dolor.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – dijo mi padre discretamente tratando de guardar las apariencias pero su rostro lleno de odio era más que obvio aunque notaba sus ojos algo llorosos, lo cual me extrañaba

\- Eso ya no te incumbe – dije tratando de alejarme de él y del dolor que me provocaba su rechazo, pero el no dejaba mi brazo en paz lastimándome aún más y estaba segura de que mañana me aparecería un moretón

\- Quiero que te largues, ahora – dijo él con aún más desprecio que antes, quería llorar pero no le daría ese gusto de mostrarme débil frente a sus abusos, pero aunque lo intentará no pude impedir el curso de una lágrima por mi mejilla

En eso él me soltó, su rostro se ablandó un poco y me miró con una compasión indescriptible que creí imposible, aún sentía el dolor de su mano contra mi brazo aunque ya no insertara presión contra mi integridad. Era extraña esa reacción que había tenido a mi lágrima, seguramente le había recordado a mamá pero normalmente cuando pasaba eso él siempre me hacía mucho más daño aunque fuera solo con sus palabras hirientes.

\- ¿'Rose' estas bien? – preguntó Bella que se acercaba a mí sigilosamente mirando con odio a mi padre como si lo matará con la mirada

\- Sí, estoy bien – dije mirándola con una sonrisa fingida pero ya no podía seguir mintiendo – ¿podemos irnos?

Ella solo asintió, me abrazó y nos retiramos de la vista de mi padre, caminamos hasta el auto del Sr. Swan donde ya estaban todos como si hubieran estado esperándome El recorrido fue lento, Nessie se durmió y yo solo pensaba en la reacción llena de compasión que había tenido mi padre conmigo, ¿había sentido acaso algo de su casi inexistente cariño de papá?. Siempre había deseado aunque sea un poco de su amor, pero ahora que lo había tenido un poco todo me resultaba muy confuso pues no sabía como comportarme frente a tal sentimiento expresado por su mirada o quizá solo estaba en mi mente y nada de lo que yo pensaba era real, eso parecía más creíble.

Esa noche no pude dormir bien por el dolor en mi brazo así que me unte algo de crema para que no me apareciera un moretón tan grande pero seguía adolorida, aunque con menos molestias. Luego de unos minutos caí en un sueño inconsciente donde solo recordaba los momentos preciados que había compartido con mi padre en mi niñez y esta noche, todos muy buenos.


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo XIV: Maldita Sorpresa

ROSALIEI'S PoV

Abrí los ojos por el intenso calor que se sentía pues faltaban solo dos semanas para empezar el mes de julio. En pocas semanas mi bebita nacería, estaba realmente emocionada y también algo asustada de que hubieran complicaciones en el parto pro trataba de pensar positivamente para no exaltarme y causar problemas al momento de duz inesperadamente antes de fecha. Pero hoy era un gran día pues era la graduación y yo obtendría mi diploma por estudios exitosamente culminados, gracias a eso podría darle un futuro prometedor a mi hija y saldría adelante sin nadie que me odiara pues tendría el cariño de mi bebé y con eso sería suficiente. Aún me parecía casi increíble que yo me graduara con honores pues siempre me habían llamado una 'bimbo' que nunca usaba la única neurona que poseía y debía admitir que era cierto ya que solo me preocupaba de cosas frívolas sin importancia y no sabía como desenvolverme en el mundo que estaba fuera de las paredes de la secundaria o de mi propia historia trágica llena de pena, pero ahora todo había cambiado porque al parecer mi desgracia de alguna extraña forma me había hecho pensar bien en mi vida, en mi futuro y sobretodo en mi hija, pues ya no solo era yo la niña que necesitaba ayuda y afecto ya que ahora todo eso se lo debía a mi pequeña bebé y no permitiría que sufriera algún daño como yo. Ella tendría una madre que terminó la secundaria con notas grandiosas que nunca si quiera consideró tener en su vida pero que lo logró por tan solo algún día sentir la admiración y respeto de su niña. Había otra razón igual de importante que la primera por la cual estaba feliz de graduarme pues mi mamá se sentiría orgullosa de mí y si estuviera viva estaría hoy viéndome recibir mi diploma entre el público con aplausos y lágrimas de felicidad, eso no pasaría pero era una probabilidad si se encontrara junto a nosotras. Pero también lo hacía por mí misma, para demostrarme que si podía salir adelante y que era una muchacha fuerte e inteligente que no se dejaría vencer por las circunstancias, nadie me podría derrumbar en este día tan especial.

Me levanté de la cama y noté que Bella no se encontraba en la habitación pero su cama estaba ya tendida así que seguramente estaba desayunando con su familia abajo. Entré a la ducha para darme baño frío y de esa manera quitarme el calor que sentía en mi piel, mi vientre estaba igual pues ya no podía crecer más pero todo estaba bien pues me alimentaba saludablemente y aún tenía cintura si se me veía por la espalda. Salí envuelta en una bata pues las toallas ya no cerraban la extensión de circunferencia que tenía mi abdomen, me sequé y comencé a colocarme el atuendo que llevaría a la ceremonia que estaba compuesto por un vestido suelto strapless color frambuesa con la parte del pecho algo apretada pero en la parte de mi vientre tenía caída de cascada hasta la rodilla, los aretes de mi mamá, un collar de perlas rosas y unas balerinas de un tono más bajo del de mi vestido que tenía un moñito en la parte superior que las hacía ver adorables. Peiné mi cabello suelto formando ondas perfectas como en los peinados de los 50′s que parecían jamás deshacerse. Tomé mi toga y birrete de color azul neón para poder bajar hacía el comedor y así desayunar algo delicioso que mi bebé me exigía.

Abajo me encontré con Bella, Nessie y la Sra. Dwyver desayunando frutos cítricos y omelets de verduras, me uní a ellas para degustar lo preparado por la señora, a las tres las sentía como mi única familia pues era lo más cercano que tenía a una, pues me imaginaba parte de la suya. Todas estaban vestidas elegantes por el asunto de la graduación, mi amiga vestía un vestido corto color coral pálido con una capa de encaje del mismo color cubriendo la tela inicial con sus detalles y agujeros tallados que lo hacían ver artístico y también era de manga acero, finalmente sus tacones eran de color piel con pequeños brillitos de escarcha con una línea gruesa y dorada en la parte de la planta de los pies; por otro lado Nessie vestía un corset negro ajustado, unos shorts ajustados color blanco y unos tacones color blanco con detalles florales en negro; y la Sra. Dwyver vestía un vestido corto con la parte superior de color negro hecho de encaje rosal y la de abajo era de algodón de color piel hasta la rodilla y llevaba tacones negros simples. Las tres llevaban el mismo peinado de cabello rizado con una caída de cascada como las diosas griegas de la mitología que salían en cuadros, era una coincidencia o lo habían hecho a propósito para parecer trillizas.

\- ¡ Feliz cumpleaños! – me dijo Bella con gran emoción antes de abrazarme efusivamente, era cierto que era mi cumpleaños pero no me gustaba ser saludada seguramente porque mi padre nunca lo había hecho desde la muerte de mamá y la única que se acordaba era Sue, pero educadamente acepté su abrazo – jamás me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños, te tenemos una sorpresa Emmett y yo para después de la ceremonia

Su mamá y hermana también me felicitaron de formas totalmente diferentes pues la primera fue maternal y cariñosa, por lo contrario la segunda fue sarcástica y sin emociones pero mostró una sonrisa verdadera de aprecio. No tenía idea de que clase de sorpresa se trataba pero si algo me gustaba era eso, pues Sue siempre me daba eso para mi cumpleaños: sorpresas, como mi primer hamster a quien llamé Patricio pero murió tres años después por causas naturales, extrañaba a ese amoroso ratoncito que cuidaba a los ocho años de edad. De pronto, sonó el timbre anunciando la llegada del padre de Bella quien llevaba un traje de gala color gris con todo y corbata, parecía que se llevaba muy bien con la Sra. Dwyver pues se trataban como si tuvieran algo entre manos, sería algo grandioso que volvieran a enamorarse pues eso le encantaría a las hermanas Swan.

Llegamos a la secundaria en el auto del papá de Bella, se veían a los chicos de nuestra clase llegar elegantes con sus togas colgando de sus brazos, era curioso que solo por un día pudieran vestirse y sentirse así pero el resto de su vida serían los mismos payasos que fueron en la escuela. Todos los graduados nos colocamos las togas y birretes y estabamos reunidos atrás del gran estrado colocado en el patio interno mientras los padres se encontraban sentados como el público, nosotros esperábamos que los llamaran por orden de lista en cualquier momento; pues ya había dado su discurso, mi amiga.

Primero fue Isabella Swan, le entregaron su diploma y pudo hacer el cambio de lugar de la tira del birrete sus padres y su hermana se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron a su hija con tanta devoción y orgullo en sus sonrisas, ella solo rió ante ese gesto y fue a sentarse. Luego de otras personas con la letra 'B' y 'C' vino Alice Brandon, le dieron su diploma; y por fin pude ver a su madre, debía admitir que era casi idéntica a ella con la excepción del color de cabello y de los ojos, se veía contenta al levantarse y aplaudir a su hija con tanta emoción que parecía una animadora del equipo de fútbol. Después vino Jasper Whitlock, quien me sorprendió al lograr graduarse pero si yo podía porque no él podía hacer lo mismo, a parte seguro que con la novia que tenía ahora era casi imposible que no aprobara los cursos, sus padres se levantaron con orgullo y ambos eran rubios como él. Muchos alumnos pasaron para que por fin pronunciaran el nombre deHork Emmett McCarty que llevaba puesto un traje de gala color plomo que lo hacía sobresalir por encima de los demás y sonreía como si su vida dependiera de ello, pude ver a su mamá que era muy bella con cabello igual al de él y ojos tan brillantes como los suyos, sabía que era madre soltera y eso hacía aún más orgulloso a su hijo pues su mamá era alguien muy fuerte y lista. Llamaron a Edward después, solo estaban su madre y el pequeño Jake que ni siquiera había notado que Nessie estaba en la audiencia muy cerca de él y sabía que eso le molestaría enormemente; Edward estaba contento y le sonrió a Bella por un infinito par de largos minutos lo cual lo hacía sonrojarse.

\- Se gradúa con honores, Rosalie Hale – dijo el director mientras yo caminaba hacía el estrado, me entregó mi diploma, estrechó mi mano y cambió de lugar la tira, me había graduado – felicidades – la Sra. Dwyver se puso de pie, pero me sorprendió ver a Sue y Carmen entre el público aplaudiéndome con tanta felicidad en su mirada

Por el insoportable calor todos los graduados nos vimos obligados a sacarnos las togas y birretes. Saludé a Sue y Carmen con felicidad, ellas me felicitaron con efusivos abrazos, conversamos por unos diez minutos y luego se despidieron. Al regresar con mis amigos, decidimos que nos reuniríamos en casa de Bella como en los viejos tiempos para que yo pueda recibir mi sorpresa de cumpleaños. Ella ya me había preparado un atuendo en mi cama, un pantalón jean con el elástico ya que solo así entro en esas prendas, zapatillas blancas con rosas turquesas, una camiseta de algodón de maternidad color crema oscuro con detalles florales color rosa y turquesa con mangas largas y gruesas, finalmente un gorrito invernal con líneas púrpuras y rosadas horizontales. Me puse el peculiar y extraño atuendo para ser un día caluroso, bajé hasta la sala de estar donde todos ya estaban cambiados invernalmente, me preguntaba si viajaríamos a Alaska pues si no era así comenzaríamos a sudar sin nada para secarnos, sentí que me vendaron los ojos con un pañuelo blanco, no podía ver nada de nada. Solo percibí que estabamos en un auto, luego caminamos y el ambiente se tornó helado y se me hizo familiar, los recuerdos volaban por mi mente; me sentaron en algún lugar y me quitaron la venda.

Era una pista de hielo para patinaje, era artificial pues estaba a la intemperie pero transportaba su frío viento alejando cualquier rastro del verano terrible que todos sufríamos antes. Recordaba cuando patinaba con mamá y era su princesa de hielo, ella me enseñó y siempre lo hacía cuando necesitaba olvidarme del mundo exterior para poder sentirme libre, era como cuando practicaba ballet pues me sentía como un ave lista para poder volar pero no sabía si en mi estado podría hacerlo y no deseaba dañar a mi avecilla bebé. Ahí estaban Bella, Emmett, Nessie, Edward, Jake, Jasper y, por más extraño que suene, Alice; mi amiga estaba junto a su novio patinando a nivel tres, su hermana patinaba junto a Jake como una garza, Alice era algo torpe así que se sujetaba de Jasper a todo momento para no caerse y a mi lado se encontraba Emmett, sonriéndome mientras jalaba mi mano para ingresar a la pista, lo miré con inseguridad y algo de miedo.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña! – dijo él con mucho cariño – disfruta de tu sorpresa, Bella me dijo que te gustaba patinar así que alquilé esto y lo traje a la playa, no es natural pero se ve y siente como una verdadera, ven

Sonreí pero mi inseguridad seguía pero no quería desperdiciar su obsequio que al parecer la había costado mucho traer, a parte ya tenía los patines puestos.

\- ¡Le pregunté a tu doctor si podías y me dijo que sí; y a parte ya te pusimos los patines, 'Rose'! – gritó Bella con una sonrisa mientras se paseaba de la mano con Edward – disfruta tu sorpresa

Emmett y yo entramos a la pista y de alguna forma me sentí algo pesada pero igual de libre como cuando mamá me enseñaba a sostenerme bien. Él tomaba mi mano para darme seguridad y estabilidad pero eso yo ya lo poseía hace años, luego de unos minutos se sorprendió por mis habilidades pero sonrió como siempre haciéndome volar y no regresar.

Luego de unos minutos más me cansé así que nos sentamos en unas gradas que tenían junto a la pista, eran cómodas y cálidas; soltó mi mano pero ya no me miraba pues su vista estaba en la pista como si es que él se dignara a quitarla de ahí todo el mundo explotaría sin poder dar vuelta atras y como si su vida entera dependiera de ello, dirigí mi mirada hacía donde abarcaba la suya y solo pude ver a Bella sola en el lugar pues todos estaban en las gradas continuas. Lo comprendí todo. Emmett solo me hablaba y me trataba bien desde que ella también lo hacía, era grandioso conmigo por ella no por mí, a Emmett le gustaba Bella y no yo. Todos sus amables tratos para mí, se debía a ella, pero como fuí tan estúpida de pensar que alguien se fijaría en mí ya que estaba embarazada y marcada para siempre, iba a tener una bebé y no era la más atractiva, ni siquiera tan inteligente como ella, jamás sería perfecta como Bella Swan. Sentí que algo se rompió dentro de mí y ya nadie podría arreglarlo pues la única persona que podía hacer eso no me quería a mí. Me quité los patines y me puse las zapatillas pero él ni siquiera si dio cuenta de mi existencia, me sentía morir.

\- Así que eso era – dije vacíamente llamando su atención mientras sentía una lágrima recorrer mi mejilla izquierda, él volteó a verme con una expresión de sorpresa

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó él ligeramente preocupado, mientras yo lo veía a los ojos con una sonrisa disimulada pero muy falsa

\- No soy ella – dije con un dolor que me desgarraba el alma como si me impidiera respirar y no podía hacer nada por ello, sentí otra traicionera lágrima recorrer mi rostro

\- Yo, no la quiero a… No quiero… No sé si – dijo él titubeando con nerviosismo pues había entendido mi mensaje pero sin saber que contestar, pero ya me lo había mostrado todo con sus aptitudes

Lo miré con amor mientras mi rostro se veía sin esperanza alguna, mis ojos acuosos se reflejaban en los suyos. Lentamente me acerqué a él y le di un beso casto de despedida mientras cerraba los ojos para intensificarlo solo un poco y si que dolía saber que no era correspondida, me alejé de él caminando hasta la salida sin rumbo fijo y dejándolo solo en ese lugar en shock, solamente deseaba poder olvidar todo lo que había experimentado con Emmett McCarty, todo el amor, la amistad, la misericordia, la amabilidad, la mentira, la pena, la felicidad, la plenitud y el desamor.

Caminé tratando de encontrar mi camino a la casa de mi amiga sin que mis lágrimas me impidieran ver la acera, me quité el gorro por el calor que sentía.

Desde un principio mi conciencia me lo advirtió, que no debía enamorarme de chicos de cualquier clase pues solo lastimaban a los demás y que solo debía concentrarme en mi bebita pero no hice caso. Quizá nadie me querría jamás y eso estaba bien pues así le daría todo el tiempo del mundo a mi pequeñita, solo viviría por ella y nada más que por ella; no moriría por mi primera decepción amorosa pero daba gracias de Dios que sería la última pues ya no me ilusionaría con nadie para ya no sufrir y ser feliz con mi futura familia que estaría conformada por mi hija y yo. Deseaba ser alguien en la vida, y triunfar explotando todos mis talentos, y debía confiar más en mí misma para no quedarme atrás sin carrera alguna. Me felicité internamente por haber mandado mi carta de aplicación para la Universidad de Columbia, estudiaría administración de empresas, y cuando tenga tiempo artes. Sería la mejor mamá para mi hija y con eso me bastaría para ser feliz.


	16. Capítulo 15

Capítulo XV: Visita Imformativa

ROSALIE'S PoV

Aunque sabía que debía mostrarme fuerte y valerosa por mi hija sobretodo pero no podía evitar sentirme horrible acerca de mí misma al no poder ser amada por nadie, ni por mi padre ni por Emmett. Y ahora mi situación era peor pues quien querría a una adolescente marcada y embarazada como yo, que muy pronto sería una madre soltera gorda y sin esperanzas. No quería ser positiva porque serlo implicaba sufrir más ya que por dentro todo lo que mi mente me decía era que no había nada más que negatividad en esta situación, ¿por qué no podía ser más como Bella?

Si fuera como ella todos me querrían, me admirarían. Ella era la muchacha perfecta pero era totalmente lo opuesto: ella era amigable con todos y yo había sido una perra con cada persona que se 'cruzara en mi camino', ella era querida por los demás y yo era despreciada por cualquiera que me viera o recordara lo que le había hecho sentir antes, ella era sofisticada para cada ocasión mientras que yo me había comportado y vestido como una 'poser de la moda' tratando de imitar cada tendencia que enseñara más la piel, Bella era amada por sus padres como si fuera una bendición tenerla y por el contrario yo era aborrecida por mi padre quien solo creía que yo era nada más que un asqueroso insecto que solo lo molestaba, ella era la persona más lista que había conocido que ni siquiera se esforzado en serlo pues para ella era de lo más natural pero yo era la niña idiota de quien se burlaban por no saber las cosas más simples que cualquiera tendría en su memoria desde los seis años y que solamente había comenzado a estudiar por estar embarazada pero nunca por si misma, ella era la chica responsable que había cargado con toda su familia muchas veces olvidandose de ser una adolescente sin embargo yo era la muchacha irresponsable que solo se preocupaba por su aspecto exterior y seguía siendo esa niña que lloraba por su madre, Bella era hermosa y todos se lo hacían saber sea chica o chico pero ella pero aún así ella no era presumida pues no se consideraba atractiva por el contrario yo era creída aunque jamas sería tan linda como ella siempre trataba a los demás como si no fueran dignos ni siquiera de mirarme y menos ahora que estaba gorda, ella tenía un novio que la amaba por todo los valores que ella poseía pero todos los 'novios' que había tenido solo me querían por mi popularidad o mi aspecto y ahora Emmett no me quería y yo siempre había creído que él iba a ser diferente de todos los hombre pero me quería solo por mi popularidad con Bella para poder así acercarse a ella. Ni aunque volviera a nacer podría ser tan intachable.

Sentía lágrimas recorrer mi rostro mientras lo refrescaban del maldito sol que no dejaba de iluminar mi rostro. Faltaba un cuadra más para llegar a la casa donde podría llorar y gritar con toda libertad expresando mi inmenso dolor y pesar por ser rechazada nuevamente por alguien que creía me había querido en el pasado o por lo menos le había importado un poco. Pensaba en cada palabra bonita que me había dicho, en cada beso dulce que me había dado, cada abrazo cálido que me había regalado, cada promesa de amor había sido falsa pues él no me quería a mí ya que la quería a ella y solo me había usado vilmente para acercarse mucho más a mi amiga sin que le importara el dolor que me causaría al enterarme que todo mi mundo de fantasía donde yo era amada había sido solo una mentira, un engaño con fines horrendos.

Toqué el timbre de la casa y en un minuto la Sra. Dwyver me abrió la puerta dejandome entrar, me senté en el sofá sin poder pronunciar palabras mientras ella me preparaba un jugo de fresas con leche, se veía preocupada cuando me vió entrar pues tenía mi rostro cubierto en lágrimas y rimel corrido, y me encontraba en estado de shock pero por dentro gritaba y maldecía el haberme enamorado, porque eso era lo que había sucedido conmigo por mi debilidad. Yo, Rosalie Lilian Hale me había enamorado de una persona que me había usado y yo lo había amado sin ser correspondida ni una sola vez.

\- ¿Me dirás que sucede? – decía ella mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me daba el vaso con el jugo – dime que pasó, niña

Tomé el vaso y estaba dispuesta a contarle, cuando oí que alguien abría la puerta con llave, sabía muy bien quien podría ser pero aún asi quería ver con mis propios ojos si es que estaba en lo correcto. Era Bella. Dejé el vaso en la mesita de centro y subí con rapidez por las escaleras llegando a su habitación donde me recosté en la cama para no tener que recordar que él la quería a ella y no a mí. Escuché unos pasos que se diriguían a la habitación, pero mis lágrimas no se daban cuenta de que alguien estaba cerca y seguían corriendo por mi rostro impidiendome ver muchas cosas que me rodeaban. Alguien abrió la puerta.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿De pronto te gusta abandonar las celebraciones sin avisarle a nadie y preocuparme con eso? – preguntó gritandome angustiada, no entendía porque estaba molesta con ella ya que no tenía la culpa de nada pues como siempre los culpables de nuestras desdichas eran los hombres y ella era mi amiga que se preocupaba por mí; volteé para verla con mi rostro envuelto en lágrimas, ella me vio asombrada y confundida – ¿qué te paso?

\- Perdón por haberme ido así – dije con dolor mientras ella se acercaba a mí con un rostro lleno de pena – es que… – la abrazé pues me sentía fatal y como si pudiera caer en cualquier momento por el suplicio que me derribaba con el paso de los minutos

\- Tranquila, dime que paso – decía mientras acariciaba mi cabeza con ternura como lo hacía mi mamá cuando me lastimé el dedo por correr con tijeras, después de respirar hondo comencé a hablar

\- Él no me quiere, – dije sin aliento por mi llanto constante – él te quiere a ti – respiraba con dificultad pero decidí dar un último respiro hondo para no desmayarme y afectar a mi bebé – Emmett, solo me usó para acercarse a ti

\- ¿Él te dijo eso? – preguntó ella confundida y a la vez sorprendida pues ella tampoco tenía idea de los posibles sentimientos que él tenía por ella, ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta y me sentía estupida por eso

\- No, pero te miraba con esos sentimientos mientras patinabas y era obvio que me usaba para estar cerca tuyo, a parte ¿quién se podría enamorar de una ballena como yo? – dije con lágrimas cubirendome la vista mientras trataba de observar su reacción pues quizá me daría la razón que yo sabía que tenía, me alejé algo de ella tallandome los ojos para verla bien

\- Mira, – dijo respirando con más tranquilidad para luego mirarme con atención – no crees que actuaste guiandote por tus suposiciones mas no por los hechos, a parte ese comportamiento tan egoísta no es de Emmett, él es muy inocente y bueno, él te quiere a ti y ¿por qué arriesgaría lo que tienen por mí?

\- Porque tu eres todo lo que no soy y quisiera ser – dije mirandola mejor pues ahora podía visualizarla mucho mejor gracias al pañuelo que me había dado hace segundos – tu eres ¨la chica perfecta¨ y yo la 'perra/estereotipo' de toda sociedad

\- Eso no es cierto – dijo ella viendome seriamente con sus ojos turquesa, como si intentara de hacerme entrar en razón sobre algo – Rosalie, eres la chica más valiente que conosco, tu soportaste todo lo que sufriste por el bastardo que te hizo daño, tu amaste a tu bebé cuando cualquier otra mujer no lo habría hecho, aguantaste las idioteces de tu papá por 13 años y te enfrentarías a todos por cuidar a tu hija; 'Rose' eres fuerte y eres excelente en eso

Sonreí un poco por lo que había escuchado ya jamás había oído a alguien decirme que era buena en algo, mi padre solo me recalcaba lo horrenda que era en todo. Por eso siempre trataba de destacarme en lo que yo consideraba que era buena como el ballet o el patinaje en hielo pero aún asi el no lo veía suficiente y me hacía sentir una buena para nada. Era fuerte, no solamente por mi bebita sino que también lo era por mi misma, para demostrarme que si podía contra todo y todos. No me derrumbaría por un muchacho, pues sería independiente y lo único que necesitaba era a mi hija junto a mí y mi mundo estaría completo para comenzar a caminar por él hasta alcanzar mis aspiraciones. Ya no era una niña que necesitara ayuda, ahora era una mujer que sola podía hacerlo todo ya que el amor de una madre era la fuerza más infinita que se podía poseer y yo la tenía junto a mí para jamás dejarla ir. Sonreí un poco más llegando a ver mi futuro desde cerca y ya no solo como una probabilidad lejana.

\- Tienes razón – dije limpiandome la cara con el pañuelo para borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas y poniendome de pie – debo seguir siendo fuerte y salir adelante, esto no me tiene que hundir, no lo voy a permitir

\- Esa es la actitud – dijo también poniendose de pie con una gran sonrisa para luego abrazarme como una hermana lo haría – esa es la Rosalie Hale que conosco

Bajamos y tomamos jugo de fresas junto a la Sra. Dwyver mientras conversabamos de ciertos programas de bebé que podíamos ver mañana para aprender más aunque yo insistía que eso venía con el instinto maternal y yo sabría que hacer cuando tuviera mi bebé. Nessie llegó media hora después como si nada hubiera pasado, diciendo que se daría un baño y que no la molestaran ya que era como un fin de semana para ella, rapidamente la Sra. Dwyver subió para reclamar a su hija y exigirle que siga yendo a la secundaria; fue muy hilarante para Bella y para mí ver esa escena digna de un 'reality show'.

Eran las siete de la noche, ya habíamos cenado pollo asado con ensalada que estuvo deliciosa. Bella y yo tomamos un té de jade para relajarnos mientras veíamos 'La Otra Reina' en la sala, no tenía sueño y eso era raro porque normalmente no soportaba quedarme despierta tanto tiempo en la noche pero supongo que hoy sería una excepción, al parecer. En eso sonó el timbre de la casa, Bella me miró con una cara de dolor asi que me levanté a abrir la puerta yo misma mientras esperaaba que no fuera él y lo tuviera que botar. Me sorprendí al ver quien era.

\- Hola, puedo pasar – dijo mi padre con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras me veía directamente a los ojos, no podía creer lo que acontecía ante mis ojos

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunté titubeando un poco pero con seguridad mientras lo miraba con seriedad en los ojos, para no darle oportunidad de burlarse de mí como siempre lo había hecho

\- Quiero hablar contigo – dijo mirandome con miedo y culpabilidad, sus gestos mostraban nerviosismo pero decían la verdad, decidí escucharlo – necesito hablar contigo

\- Espera aquí – le dije a él sin emociones mientras él sonreía y asentía con la cabeza, entré a la sala y vi a Bella – es mi padre

\- Tengo un palo de golf arriba, lo puedo traer – dijo con violencia y odio en sus ojos aunque debía admitir que era valeroso pero divertido

\- No es necesario, – dije calmandola un poco – solo quiere hablar conmigo y me preguntaba si nos podrías dejar a solas, y yo te llamó si algo sale mal con él – dije para tranquilizarla antes de que comenzara a protestar

Solo asintió y subió dirigiendose a su habitación mientras que yo volvía a la puerta dejandolo pasar, él así lo hizo mientras lo invitaba a sentarse en el sofá frente al cual era mío por el momento, tal y como recibí a Carmen hace meses. Lo miré a los ojos reconociendo los míos por su mismo color azul océano, me vio con dolor que nunca había visto en él desde que mamá comenzó a enfermar, bajé la vista de inmediato sin dejarme quebrar por el ser que me había tratado tan mal siendo su propia hija. No me sentía impaciente pero tampoco quería demorar este estupido asunto que lo había traído acá para molestarme con su prescencia.

\- ¿Qué querías? – pregunté con sequedad en mis palabras mientras él aún me veía con su misma fingida mueca que no me daba pena pues sabía demasiado de él como para caer en cualquier truco

\- Vine a disculparme por la forma en la cual te traté en la fiesta, no estuvo bien porque te lastimé y jamás debí hacer eso, hija – dijo con gran arrepentimiento pero no quería creerle pues todo me resultaba tan extraño y sospechoso a la vez

\- Siempre me trataste de esa cruel forma, así que no se porque decides disculparte ahora – dije casi escupiendole sus verdades mientras veía su culpabilidad reflejada en su flagelado rostro, eso me producía una extraña felicidad pues se lo merecía

\- Lo sé y sé también que hice muy mal, y sé que no fuí un buen padre contigo desde que Lillian murió y sé que me odias con razones suficientes y que nunca me podrás perdonar por todo lo que te hice pasar – decía él con unas lágrimas en los ojos que amenzaban con explorar su rostro mientras yo trataba de no mostrarme débil frente a él – te hice sufrir cuando tu eras solo una niña y no tenías la culpa de la muerte de tu mamá y me necesitabas y yo fuí muy egoísta al negarte el cariño que me pedías a gritos, eras mi pequeña princesa y yo solo te arruiné la vida; soy un maldito desgraciado y siempre me odiaré a mi mismo por eso pero al menos puedo hacer algo bien que tu mamá me pidió días antes de morir pero nunca lo cumplí

Exendió su mano dandome un disco, lo tomé y leí las inscripciones que decía: Para mi hija de su mamá. Lo sentí con mi palma izquierda mientras una traicionera lágrima se derramaba abarcando mi rostro.

Él se puso de pie se acercó a mí mientras yo seguía con esos sentimientos confundidos entre el odio y el cariño desarrolandose en mi alma, me sorprendió aún más sentir sus labios en mi mejilla derecha mientras se iba y cerraba la puerta, no sin antes decir: adios, cariño.


	17. Capítulo 16

Capítulo XVI: ¿Reconsiderando?

ROSALIE'S PoV

Desperté confundida por tantas emociones que había experimentado ayer, la mayoría tenían que ver con la tristeza por malos recuerdos pero que había finalizado con una pequeña señal de esperanza de parte de la persona que lo que menos me había dado era eso. El beso en la mejilla que me había proporcionado mi padre fue sorpresivo y desconfiado pues jamás me había mostrado algo de cariño o incluso consideración ya que siempre había hecho todo lo posible para recalcarme que no me quería en lo más mínimo. Pero fue aún más increíble oír esas palabras llenas de significado dirigirse hacía mí como jamás pensé que estuvieran si quiera en el vocabulario de él desde que mi mamá falleció.

Me puse de pie estirándome para dejar el sueño atrás luego tomé un baño con algunos jabones líquidos perfumados que tenía Bella pero que siempre decía que no le agradaba tener tantos lujos innecesarios así que un día me dijo que podía usarlos si quisiera, creo que hoy era ese día para mimarme a mí misma. Me vestí con una camiseta suelta de mangas cortas color rosado desteñido, unos pantaloncillos cortos de jean con estampado de pequeñas estrellas y una luna blanca con pequeñas hilachas que los hacían parecer antiguos y unas balerinas del mismo tono que la camiseta pero con aplicaciones de diminutos corazones dorados. Me dí la libertad de cepillarme el cabello para atrás sujetado solamente por una vincha delgada cubierta por incrustaciones bronce y cuatro pequeños pétalos de flores de loto color blanco; mientras solo me aplicaba un poco de sombra rosa en los parpados y un brillo incoloro.

Mientras hacía eso, pensaba en la manera que había sido 'criada' por mi padre, con desgano y tomándolo como una obligación que se acabaría cuando yo cumpliera los dieciocho años. Nunca con amor pero si con despecho, con sufrimiento, con burlas hirientes, con superficialidad, con malicia; las únicas cosas bonitas que recordaba de mi vida eran todas cuando mi mamá vivía, ella me abrazaba cuando me hería, ella me enseñaba a levantarme cuando me caía en la pista de patinaje, ella me trataba como su pequeña princesa cuando jugábamos o me contaba cuentos de noche para que pudiera dormir bien, mi preferido era 'Blancanieves' y solamente ahora veía cuanta repercusión podía llevar en mi vida con la excepción de la horrible madrastra. Y el resto de recuerdos eran con mi padre donde lloraba por su rencor, donde me sentía sola en las noches de tormenta, donde era humillada por el, donde me culpaba de a muerte de mi mamá, donde no se comportaba como un papá. Resolví dejar de pensar en cosas destructivas a mi persona, abrí la puerta de la habitación.

Bajé hasta llegar a la cocina donde Bella y la Sra. Dwyver tomaban su desayuno que consistía de un emparedado de jamón y queso, un bol pequeño de cereal de fresa y un vaso grande de yogur de durazno que olía excesivamente bien desde donde yo me encontraba pero mi amiga no tenía el líquido ya que solo tenía una taza de lo que parecía ser leche. Al verme la mamá de mi amiga me invitó a sentarme junto a ellas y disfrutar del delicioso desayuno aunque me sentía rara al no ver a Nessie haciendo un comentario sarcástico sobre mi situación de ayer, solo veía a mi amiga con unas grandes bolsas debajo de los ojos que me decían que no había dormido ayer.

\- ¿Dónde está Nessie? – pregunté a ambas mientras Bella suspiraba y levantaba las cejas con incomodidad y la Sra. Dwyver solo bostezaba un poco antes de beber un sorbo de su yogur - Me parecía inusual que no hiciera su comentario molesto del día sobre alguna de nosotras

\- Se fue con mi papá al parque de diversiones – dijo con un tono de pena en su voz mientras mordía su emparedado como si no quisiera comer nada y lo hacía obligada – Mamá no tengo hambre, podría solo tomar la leche – miraba a su madre con expectación

\- Come todo, que lo necesitas – dijo la Sra. Dwyver con cara de pocos amigos y mi amiga comenzó a comer su emparedado de la misma manera que antes, extraño

\- Y, ¿por qué no fuiste tu también con ellos? – le pregunté a Bella mirándola con esa ridícula expresión que tenían los perros al no entender nada volteando la cabeza a un lado cerca a su hombro

\- Tengo gripe y gracias a eso no pude dormir bien – dijo observándome por un largo rato mientras parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, volteó a ver a su mamá – pero tu no oíste mis estornudos por tu bendito sueño profundo, ya desearía yo poder tener eso

Ahora entendía lo mejor de mi sueño para no haber escuchado un escándalo de mucosidad la noche anterior. Luego de comer, ella tomó dos pastillas para acabar con su gripe de una vez por todas, decidimos ver esos tediosos programas de cuidados del bebé que yo en un principio me había negado a ver hace una noche por considerarlos pretenciosos e innecesarios.

La gripe paso luego de dos horas de ver el ya informativo programa donde había aprendido muchas cosas que desconocía en lo absoluto como: que los recién nacidos tienen el estómago muy pequeño y que por lo tanto la cantidad de leche que les cabe es también pequeña, que los intervalos entre las tomas deben ser los que su cuerpo exija, que muchos bebés regurgitan después de tomarse el biberón, que si llora después de comer probablemente sea porque quiere jugar y no les estamos haciendo caso, que el eructo no es obligatorio pero que la mayoría de los bebés se sienten mejor después de haber echado el aire y que para ayudarles podía incorporarla apoyándola sobre mi hombro o bien ponerla boca abajo encima de mis rodillas y les darle palmaditas en la espalda, que la postura adecuada para acostar a la bebé después de comer es boca arriba, que en los cinco primeros meses la mayoría de los niños duplican su peso y hacia el final del primer año suelen pesar tres veces más de lo que pesaron al nacer, que cuando ya nace hay que procurar acostarles a la misma hora y siguiendo un mismo ritual ya que esto deberá mantenerse durante los siguientes años, que debía de esterilizar todo hasta que la bebé cumpla un año, que si la bebé es muy pequeña es posible que al desaparecer el pelo pierda calor corporal por la cabecita, que si la temperatura de la casa ronda los 20-22º la niña puede estar vestido con un body y un pelele entero de algodón, entre otros consejos útiles que la presentadora decía como si fuera algo obvio para sus televidentes, pero para mí no lo era. Todo era nuevo y me sentía la peor 'futura madre' que existía en la faz de la tierra, no sabía de nada de esas cosas y habían más; no tenía un manual que me explicara lo que necesitaba saber o hacer, no estaba preparada para cuidar de una bebé si ni siquiera me podía cuidar a mí misma del idiota de Royce, seguramente tampoco no iba a poder protegerla tampoco de un mal así No seria una mamá excelente, ni siquiera regular.

\- Durante el embarazo, es difícil para el sistema inmunitario de una mujer combatir infecciones, lo cual hace que una mujer embarazada sea más susceptible a contraer gripe y otras enfermedades – decía la presentadora de televisión junto a una doctora especialista en esos temas tan complejos para mí – las mujeres gestantes son más propensas que las mujeres de su misma edad que no están embarazadas a resultar muy enfermas si contraen gripe – recordaba las palabras de mi amiga en el desayuno – la buena noticia es que el virus que se queda en el epitelio respiratorio de la madre – decía ahora la doctora que usaba lentes mientras yo suspiraba como si hubiera vuelto a vivir – sin embargo, los síntomas, bueno, algunos de ellos, si pueden afectar al bebé en desarrollo

Dejé de respirar por dos minutos enteros o por lo menos así lo sentí, miré a Bella y ella a mí con una expresión de miedo. Me puse de pie, corrí escaleras arriba sin preocuparme por nada hasta que llegue a la habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro. Me recosté en la cama arropándome con una manta al sentir una extraña briza típica del invierno.

\- ¡Rose, no lo sabía! – decía mi ella en tono de disculpa a través de la puerta cerrada – voy a llamar al doctor para ver que podemos hacer, espera

Pensaba en que podía estar poniendo en peligro a mi bebé, a una criatura inocente al no saber nada de esas cosas importantes. Nunca sería una buena mamá, sería como mi padre y me daba cuenta de que ya me parecía a él pues yo había tomado todas sus aptitudes con todos los de la secundaria en el pasado y nadie nunca me preparó para cuando yo tuviera una bebé, eso lo tendría que hacer mi propia madre pero no estaba y yo me encontraba sola sin nadie que me respalde o me ayude o me aconseje. No estaba lista y si seguía con este rumbo a la fantasía de la maternidad lo único que lograría sería dañar a la pequeña bebé que no tardaría mucho en nacer. La dañaría como mi padre me dañó a mí, él era una persona inexperta en criar a una niña solo y yo era igual que él; nuestra mirada era la misma y para lo único que servíamos era para lastimar a quienes se supone, debíamos de proteger con nuestras vidas y no acabar con las suyas. Amaba a mi bebé y por eso esa gran idea pasó por mi mente en esos infartantes segundos en los cuales decidía mi destino y el de mi hija.

\- Ya hablé con el doctor – dijo Bella mientras yo me acercaba a la puerta sigilosamente con seguridad – no peligra tu bebé, dice que debes pasar todo el tiempo en cama y que de esa forma se pasará pero no llegará a la bebé

Abrí la puerta mirándola sin vida, mientras notaba su expresión de disculpa y podía ver que ya se veía mejor que en la mañana, se veía sana. Me senté en la cama mientras ella se me acercaba con cuidado, comencé a acariciar mi vientre con recelo y dos lágrimas cayeron vaciándose en mis mejillas hasta que se empozaron en mi crecido vientre. Mi mente me repetía que sería lo mejor pero mi corazón trataba de salirse de mi pecho para reconsiderar, sabía que debía de ponerme de lado de mi cabeza para ayudar a mi pequeña bebita. Bella se sentó a mi lado como ayer al hablar de Emmett.

\- He tomado una decisión – dije sin dudar al hablar mientras ella me miraba dudosa e insegura – voy a dar en adopción a la bebé, estará mejor si yo no estoy con ella

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó ella gritándome y asqueada, mientras me miraba detenidamente para tratar de entender pero lógicamente no podía – ¿de qué hablas? ¿cómo que la vas a abandonar así?

\- Es lo mejor para ella, – dije mientras respiraba con dificultad por las lágrimas que caían en conjunto – yo no sé como protegerla, soy igual a mi padre y le haré daño, no quiero que me odie como yo desprecio a mi padre, no quiero que sufra

\- Piénsalo bien - decía ella mirándome - escúchame y no hables ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó con cautela mientras yo asentía – tu no eres como él y ninguna muchacha nace sabiendo como criar a un bebé, solo mira a mi madre – dudó - Ok ese no es un buen ejemplo pero trata de recordar a tu mamá, si la das en adopción te va extrañar como tu hechas de menos a la tuya, y de esa manera la lastimaras de verdad

Sentía sus duras palabras que eran realidades en mi cabeza. Tenía un poco de razón pero yo no tenía ni idea de que hacer, ni siquiera de como cambiarle los pañales a un infante. Debía de pensar en ella y no en mis comodidades. Volteé a verla pero noté que estaba sacando el disco que había guardado debajo de la almohada después de que mi padre se fuera. Ella luego lo puso en el reproductor de DVD y prendió su televisión táctil y el vídeo comenzó a reproducirse. Mi mamá estaba ahí sonriendo un poco mirándonos llevaba su cabello suelto y tan brillante como el oro; estaba casi segura de que lo había grabado antes de que supiera sobre su enfermedad o de que comenzara a empeorar en vez de mejorar. Ella comenzó a hablar:

Hola, Rose. Si estas viendo esto significa que ya no estoy contigo y que me necesitas como yo necesito que veas esto. Sé que tal ves estas por la adolescencia, te sientes sola y que tu papá no te entiende pero déjame decirte que él te quiere aunque ahora quizá no te lo demuestra mucho desde que me fuí pues también se volvió huraño conmigo cuando tu abuela y culpaba a todos por ello, pero aprendimos a sobrellevarlo y seguir adelante por el gran amor que nos teníamos. Todo mejoró cuando te tuvimos ti, mi princesa preciosa, te amo tanto como él te quiere a ti ya que gracias a ti fuimos aún más felices; y te puedo asegurar que aún eres su razón de ser y aunque existan los inmensos problemas verás que al fin del día siempre tendrás a tu papá celoso que no te dejará tener novio hasta que tengas treinta. Hahaha. Quizá pienses que soy muy positiva frente a tantas situaciones que uno vería como desastrosas pero déjame decirte que eso viene cuando eres madre pues solo quieres lo mejor para tu bebé, cuando tengas hijos (que espero no sea muy pronto) sabrás lo que se siente no querer dejar ir a una bebé que es tu mundo entero cuando despierta, eso no es egoísmo pues tu sabes que a tu hija le gusta mucho la persona que ve por primera vez o la que escuchaba desde el vientre y esa persona es su mamá, no tengas miedo de no sentirte lista pues todas pasamos por eso y luego entendemos que no existe la mamá perfecta solo aquella que no para hasta lograr sacarle una sonrisa a su hijo. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales yo siempre te llevo al 'Estudio de Ballet' donde trabajo, no es porque no me quiera separar de ti (aunque a veces si lo es) sino porque se que te hace feliz ver a las personas bailar, por eso te encanta tanto el patinaje sobre hielo cuando lo practicamos en casa pues para ti siempre ha sido lo más parecido a danzar; no quiero que cambies eso ya que es tu destino hacer lo que ames no lo que te haga más rica o poderosa o lo que te impongan, si lo que te hace feliz es bailar entonces sigue ese camino, mi pequeña. Por último quiero que sepas que yo te amo con cada parte de mi cuerpo y ni aunque muera ese sentimiento se irá, cariño.

Luego se veía que una niñita pequeña y rubia corría a los brazos de mi mamá mientras reía y se abrazaba de ella sin quererla soltar. El vídeo termino y esa pequeña era yo a los tres años, sentí una lágrima salir de mi pero esta vez no lloraba por la pena que sentía sino más bien era por la felicidad de haber encontrado la luz en mi mamá que nunca me dejó de amar y hasta ahora se había preocupado de mi futuro. Sentí una patadita de mi bebita, acaricié mi vientre con dulzura sabiendo ahora que ella era feliz y mientras ella lo fuera todo estaría bien para ambas.

\- Y ahora, ¿qué piensas? – preguntó Bella con una sonrisa pasiva en su rostro – ¿igual la darás en adopción? – volteé a verla con un rostro armonioso mientras me limpiaba aquella lágrima de felicidad, una de las primeras que había derramado con ese propósito

\- Mi bebé se quedará junto a mí hasta que ella pueda decidir lo contrario – dije sonriente luego ella me abrazó efusivamente, yo también la abracé con la misma alegría, escuché que alguien abrió la puerta

\- Wow, ¿ están probando ser lesbianas ahora? – dijo Nessie desde el marco de la puerta con un tono sarcástico mientras Bella y yo nos separábamos y la mirábamos con enojo – por Dios, no pueden ni siquiera tomar una broma

\- ¿Cómo te fue con papá? – le preguntó su hermana sentándose ahora en su propia cama mientras yo pensaba en el hambre que sentía, quizá debería tomar un pequeño tentempié

\- Faltar a la secundaria fue mejor de lo que imaginé que seria, nos divertimos en exceso, comimos helados en vez de tu adicción con 'Jamba Juice' – dijo la pequeña hermana de mi amiga sacando la lengua para burlarse un poco de Tasha- pero esa no es la razón por la cual entré

\- Entonces, ¿cuál es? – preguntó mi amiga algo celosa del día que había pasado la niña con su padre, aunque con un papá así yo también me pondría enormemente celosa

\- Mamá nos llevará a 'Pizza Hut' si es que lavamos su auto, ¿lo hacemos? – preguntó Nessie con algo de esperanza y mucha emoción en sus palabras, me hacía recordar a mi misma cuando se me daba la oportunidad de ser la bailarina protagonista en las obras que hacíamos en el 'Estudio', Bella me miró y yo asentí con una sonrisa genuina

\- De acuerdo – dijo mi amiga, luego bajamos hasta la sala donde la Sra. Dwyver ya tenía cinco baldes de agua y una esponja lista para nosotras

Salimos y pudimos ver que el auto rojo no estaba tan sucio pero igual debíamos dejarlo mucho mejor de lo que ya estaba. Pusieron la canción 'Cuckoo' de 'Adam Lambert' para no aburrirnos mucho cuando sentí una esponja mojada en la espalda, volteé para ver que había sido Nessie ya que su hermana la señalaba inocentemente, ambas comenzamos a perseguirla de una forma humorística hasta que la mojamos por completo con una de las cubetas de agua y lo mejor vino después cuando nos comenzó a perseguir con las esponjas a Bella y a mí pero valía la pena por algo de grasa en mi dieta de maternidad.


	18. Capítulo 17

Capítulo XVII: No Pensé Que Sería Así

ROSALIE'S PoV

Me veía realmente cansada reflejada en el gran espejo de mi amiga, desde hace dos días que no podía dormir bien pues buscaba una posición en la cama que fuera tanto cómoda para la bebé como para mí pero no la encontraba y gracias a eso no dormía nada bien. Tenía bolsas bajo los ojos y el rostro extremadamente pálido como el de los vampiros de 'Twilight', lo cual me hacía sentir entusiasmada y algo preocupada pues yo si comía saludablemente. Mi bebita me pateaba constantemente sin parar, ya no lo hacía cuando escuchaba la voz de Bella o la mía solamente pues ahora lo hacía sin explicación alguna y extrañamente tenía enormes antojos sobretodo de uvas y sandías, me faltaban tan solo pocos días para dar a luz así que ya había programado mi parto para ese día tan especial en ¨T.H.E Clinic, Inc¨, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien en cuanto a su salud y la mía pues no querría que mi bebé sintiera lo mismo que yo cuando mi mamá falleció, asi que ese asunto me ponía algo nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez lo que trascendía con mi gran apetito.

Estaba vestida con una camiseta delgada y suelta manga larga color rojo con pequeños puntos blancos en toda su extensión, unos legins color blanco que se estiraban al contorno de mi vientre y unas zapatillas con el diseño del cielo de color rojo que se difuminaba con el conchevino y tenía estrellas; mi cabello estaba ordenado con un delgado lazo de color rojo brillante con algunos detalles hechos con encaje, me maquillé un poco para que no se me notaran tanto las ojeras pues sabría que si eso pasaba, Bella se preocuparía y no quería que sucedieran situaciones como esas, ella ya había hecho mucho por mí al darme un hogar y comodidades que la 'antigua yo' jamás le habría dado pues esa persona era todo lo contrario a lo que me había convertido, y me sentía muy orgullosa de ese cambio. Bajé hacia la cocina y me encontré con ella vestida con una blusa de jean celeste con botones, unos shorts color negro con unos botones dorados al lado de cada pierna y unas sandalias rosa pastel de taco alto color madera, me saludó y comimos el desayuno tranquilamente.

Las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente desde que me gradué junto a Bella y había dejado atrás la situación con Emmett ya que ahora me sentía lo suficiente madura para enfrentarme a lo que se me atravesara y por más raro que eso sonara, también incluía algunas preguntas de Nessie sobre matemáticas y física. Ahora me podía sentir realizada y con ganas de seguir aprendiendo sobre mi carrera en el ballet; hace dos días que había mandado mi carta de aplicación a ¨Gelsey Kirkland Academy Of Classical Ballet¨ para poder estudiar con una beca completa, necesitaba estudiar ahí pues de esa manera concluiría mi entrenamiento graduandome como una profesional lista para entrar en la compañía y en otras academias más grandes no me recibirían por el año de ballet que abandoné así que era todo o nada para mi futuro.

Nos transportamos a la sala para comer uvas y chocolates mientras veíamos una comedia romántica que realmente disfrutábamos aunque ya la habíamos visto dos veces en el cine y cinco por Blu-Ray. Hace unas tres horas que la Sra. Dwyver había salido para dejar a Nessie en la Secundaria y también para hacer las compras de la semana, ya no tenía cansancio por el chocolate que no me permitía dormir pues me hacía sentir todo lo contrario con su dulce aroma, sabor y grandes porciones de cafeína que no era dañina para mi bebé. En ese momento el timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de la mamá de mi amiga.

Ella se levantó para abrir la puerta mientras yo avanzaba a la película ya que no me gustaba ver los monólogos cursis de amor que tenían 'Jennifer Aniston' y 'Adam Sandler' en escena. Volteé para ver a la persona que había venido y me sorprendí con lo que vi: Era Emmett con una sonrisa malditamente encantadora. Vi a Bella parada al lado de la puerta con unas ganas de reírse por como debió verse mi rostro lleno de furia.

\- Tengo que irme – dijo ella antes de salir por la puerta sin dejarme la oportunidad de reclamarle sobre lo que había hecho, nos dejó solos mientras yo me ponía de pie con dificultad

Caminé hasta la cocina para lavar el bol que antes había contenido grandes porciones de chocolate y uvas, pero aún sentía la mirada penetrante de el muchacho que me había seguido desde la sala hasta este lugar como un cachorro sin hogar.

\- Tenemos que hablar – dijo él con una voz seria mientras mi piel se erizaba con tan solo escuchar su voz, terminé de lavar y volteé para verlo mostrando ser fuerte

\- Nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar – dije pasando de él con una actitud de pocos amigos, comencé a dirigirme hacía las escaleras cuando escuchaba sus pasos acercándose a mí nuevamente

\- Claro que sí, tengo que decirte que te… -

\- Que me usaste – dije interrumpiéndolo mientras subía las escaleras con algo de rapidez mostrando lo poco que me importaba él

\- No, yo no te usé, – decía aunque no me importaba lo que inventaría para quedar bien con Bella y así quitarse ese peso de encima – déjame explicarte

Cerré la puerta de la habitación de Bella con fuerza y con seguro. Emmett seguía tocando la puerta esperando que abra y según él que 'dejara de comportarme como una niña insegura de sí misma', debía admitir que ese comentario si me dolió pero luego se convirtió en odio cuando el intentó disculparse sin éxito obviamente. No lloraba pues esa parte de mí ya estaba seca por todos los años que había llorado por mis momentos de 'niña insegura', pero sí me sentía atormentada por los recuerdos que tenía con él, los cuales para mí habían sido los mejores que tenía después de que mi mamá enfermara y luego muriera. Me lastimaba saber que todo había sido una vil mentira, que no era tan diferente de Royce, pues el maldito me había usado y hecho sufrir, y Emmett me había utilizado para complacer a Bella haciéndome padecer tal conmoción que mi alma no estaba lista para soportar aunque ya estaba acostumbraba. Pero si había una diferencia, que yo amaba a Emmett y por consiguiente me dolía más que no era correspondida.

Decidí dejar de pensar y hablar con mi amiga para que me sacara de esta incómoda circunstancia. Tomé el teléfono rojo que tenía ella en su habitación, me recosté en el sofá tan cómodo que alguna vez le tuvo que haber pertenecido a alguna reina pues el diseño era tan antiguo y precioso. Marqué su número y esperaba a que conteste con mucha impaciencia.

Sentí un líquido bajando por mis piernas, – ¿qué demonios pasa? – pensé asustada mientras puse atención a la gran mancha de agua en mis legins blancos que los cambiaba de color.

\- Ok. No me odies pero necesitabas hablar con él y solo hice algo para que pudieran aclarar sus dudas, - decía Bella que acababa de contestar pero yo seguía en shock y no contestaba – ¿estas ahí? – la oía decir eso muchas veces junto con los llamados de Carl a través de la puerta de madera

\- Creo que se rompió la fuente – dije nerviosa esperando su respuesta que me indicara como debía de actuar – ¿qué hago?

\- ¡Oh por Dios! – gritó ella mientras yo respiraba entrecortadamente y rogaba no haberme quedado sorda por su voz - Ok deja que Emmett te lleve a la clínica y nos encontramos ahí, solo respira hondo y mantente tranquila

\- De acuerdo – dije mientras colgaba y me ponía de pie, caminé con cuidado hasta la puerta para sacarle el seguro, me encontré con el rostro de él pegado a la madera

\- Ahora sí, me tienes que escuchar – dijo entrando a la habitación pues al parecer no se había dado cuenta del desastre que se encontraba en mis pantalones – no puedes seguir evitándome sin antes escucharme y que aclaremos nuestras dudas

\- Se me rompió la fuente – dije ya harta de su parloteo, al escuchar esto finalmente cerró la boca, me observó con gran sorpresa y algo de miedo, algo que compartíamos

\- ¡Maldita sea! Vamos al hospital – decía mientras me llevaba escaleras abajo con sumo cuidado y el nerviosismo que solo había visto en las películas, no pasó mucho para que llegáramos hasta su auto y me alegraba estar cada vez más cerca de mi bebé, él me depositó en el asiento posterior con delicadeza y entraba en el asiento de piloto donde prendió el auto

\- Es la clínica que te dije antes – dije con mucha paz en mi interior que era lo que en realidad necesitaba el ambiente lleno de la tensión de mi piloto lo cual me recordaba a cierta historia que me había contado Sue sobre mi propio nacimiento, sonreí ante ese recuerdo

Condujo con sutileza pero velozmente para que no me invadieran pronto los dolores de parto tan comunes como afirmaba mi doctor pero desconocidos para mí pues aún no los sentía en lo más mínimo y me sentía plena por ello; vi el rostro de Emmett por el espejo retrovisor que estaba lleno de sudor mientras me pedía que respire y este lo más tranquila posible. Llegamos a la clínica donde Bella junto a la Sra. Dwyver me esperaban con una silla de ruedas y una enfermera; sentí un calambre en mi bajo vientre que me hizo entrar en la necesidad de usar el aparato y así me llevaron hasta mi habitación donde me desvistieron para colocarme esa estúpida bata, me sentí avergonzada de solo llevar eso a parte de unas pantuflas a parte tenía el cabello amarrado en un moño salvaje para evitar que sudara más de lo apropiado y perdiera mi hidratación corporal. En la camilla me sentía como una prisionera pues cada vez que trataba de ponerme pie los dolores me invadían y me sentía morir así que lo único que podía hacer era hablar con los que me rodeaban para poder olvidarme del dolor físico por el cual mi cuerpo pasaba, la mamá de mi amiga estaba sentada junto a mí consolándome diciéndome que todo eso era normal y que ya pasaría cuando dilatara lo suficiente como para que me inyectaran la epidural, Bella estaba en el sofá de la habitación junto a Emmett, a quien por más que intenté decirle que se vaya no lo hacía por terquedad de querer cuidarme pero sabía que era por estar cerca de ella y era ahí cuando la amargura comenzaba a apoderarse de mi cuerpo, queriendo matar a cada persona que me pareciera molesta, era como ser la 'antigua yo' por estos momentos al actuar como una perra con todos.

Sentía como las horas pasaban y el doctor solo venía para decirme que aún me faltaba dilatar más lo cual me ponía de los nervios, gracias a eso mandaba al diablo a todos y gritaba como una posesa maldiciendo al doctor y a cada enfermera que al ver mis reacciones tenía estúpida idea de decirme: '¿primeriza?'. La única que me calmaba era la mamá de Bella al contarme como nació ella, que eso fue aún peor de lo que yo estoy pasando y que debería guardar la compostura y ya dejar de lloriquear pues si quería a mi hija lo tenía que hacer por su bien. Le hice caso y soportaba el dolor cogiendo las sabanas con muchísima fuerza, mientras veía la televisión prestandole atención al programa 'Fashion Police' para animarme un poco. Bella me ponía al tanto de muchas situaciones que pasaban ese día, como que a Nessie la recogió su papá para que no se preocupara y de que mi amiga había ingresado a Columbia. Emmett solo me miraba con miedo y culpa, pero yo no quería hablar con él aunque hubiera tenido el gesto de traerme a la clínica.

Después de un par de horas más tarde vino el doctor a aplicarme la hermosa epidural que me hizo descansar de tanto sufrimiento, las enfermeras pidieron que solo se quedaran dos personas, elegí a la Sra. Dwyver y Emmett se eligió el solo desconcertando a mi amiga y a mí, después de tanto insistirme lo acepté y debo culpar al tranquilizante por mi buen humor para con él. Luego de unos minutos las enfermeras y el doctor me avisaron que debía comenzar a pujar y asi lo hice, tomando la mano de Emmett sin siquiera premeditarlo, creo que solo fue un reflejo que parecía no acabar. Sentía mucha presión por que la bebé ya quería salir, sudaba dejando mi cabello mojado y gritaba por la fuerza que ejercía pero mi bebita no salía entonces el doctor volvía a decir que siguiera pujando porque no lo estaba haciendo bien. En ese momento creo que insulté a doctor con todas las palabras ofensivas que se conocen en el diccionario americano por tratar de subestimarse y él se volvió pálido disculpándose conmigo mientras los ojos de las enfermeras se abrían de par en par y Emmett reía al igual que la Sra. Dwyver.

\- Ya puedo ver la cabeza – dijo el doctor con un tono pasivo pero firme, pujé con mucha más fuerza apretando la mano de Emmett hasta volverla roja por la presión

Pujé un poco más hasta que escuché un llanto que sonaba como cantos de los ángeles para mí, suspiré y me sentía desfallecer en cualquier momento pues no respiraba muy bien pero en cuanto la gente se despejó pude volver en sí y nunca me separé de la mano de Emmett. Quería ver a mi bebita, poderla abrazar y besar por primera vez mientras la buscaba con los ojos solo encontrando la espalda del doctor y las enfermeras que al parecer limpiaban a mi bebita que seguía llorando, me sentía triste al oírla sufrir pues no quería eso para ella. En eso por fin me pasaron un bulto envuelto en una manta color rosado, la vi y ella a mí.

Paró de llorar en cuanto su piel hizo contacto con la mía y pude ver que era tan linda con la piel tan clara como la mía, sus mejillas prominentes estaban sonrosadas lo cual la hacía ver aún más angelical, sus labios rosas eran delgados, su cabecita estaba cubierta por cortos y enroscados cabellos rubios pegados a su nuca y finalmente la parte más importante de su rostro eran sus ojos azules como los de mi padre y los míos cubiertos por grandes y arqueadas pestañas castañas, sus cejas eran de ese mismo tono de castaño pero eran casi invisibles. Me miraba como si fuera la más grande atracción de toda la habitación mientras sostenía mi dedo índice con su manito derecha. Mi bebita había nacido el 7 de julio y no podía ser más feliz de tenerla entre mis brazos, le di un beso eterno en su frente tibia.

\- Es muy bonita – dijo Emmett a mi lado, levanté la vista sonriendole y notando que su mirada embobada solo se detenía en mi pequeña bebé – ¿cómo la vas a llamar? – no había pensado mucho en eso durante estos momentos pero yo si sabía el nombre de mi bebé que tenía mucho significado para mí

\- Ella es Leah Lillian Hale, – dije con serenidad ante los ojos sorprendidos de él y la Sra. Dwyver – el primer nombre porque ella comenzó siendo alguien que nadie quería pero ahora la amaba más que a mi vida y el segundo por mi mamá

Ambos me abrazaron y quisieron tener a la bebé en sus brazos sin que nadie la alejara de ellos. Bella la conoció y también quedó prendida de su rostro de querubín como los demás; ella era mi hija y mi razón de vivir.


	19. Capítulo 18

Capítulo XVIII: ¿Será Amor?

ROSALIE'S PoV

Han pasado solo tres días desde que mi pequeña Leah llegó a mi vida, aún seguimos en el hospital pues nació antes de su fecha establecida pero hoy mismo le dieron de alta y ambas podemos irnos a casa. La Sra. Dwyver tuvo la gentileza de regalarme una cunita pequeña para la bebé, también los pañales especiales para recién nacidos y algo de ropita pues nunca tuve un 'Baby Shower' así que eso me sería muy útil; ella había sido muy generosa y grandiosa conmigo durante todo mi embarazo a pesar de que mi arribada a su casa no le pareció al principio ella había llegando a tratarme como a una de sus hijas y yo solo podía compararla con los recuerdos que tenía de mi mamá, lo cual lo hacía mucho mejor ya que desde que nació mi bebita, ella siempre esta a mi lado para enseñarme como ser mamá pues obviamente no tenía ni idea de como ser una pero estaba dispuesta a aprender hasta lograr ser la mejor para la niña. Bella, Nessie, Sue y Carmen también habían venido a conocer a mi hermosa bebé, la primera se encariñó con ella al instante pues la veía tan pequeñita que solo quería protegerla de todo como yo, la segunda solo dijo que le agradaba la 'muñequita' porque era tranquila y no como esos latosos bebes que no paran de llorar por lo que sea, la tercer se emocionó al verla pues la veía como un angelito tan inocente y dichosa de tenernos a ella y a mí como su familia pues siempre la cuidaríamos juntas de todo como ella siempre lo hacía conmigo cuando era solo una indefensa niña que había perdido a su mamá, y por último estaba Carmen quien se encontraba más que hipnotizada por su perfecta carita que solo derrochaba ternura y no paraba de decir que sería una abuela consentidora con ese 'pedacito de cielo'. Surgieron muchos apodos para Leah en su primer día de nacida pero para mí siempre sería mi adorable bebita, ella era lo más puro y bueno que podía venir de alguien como yo pues la criaría como mi mamá me hubiera criado a mí misma. Yo no había sido la mejor persona del mundo por haber crecido cerca del gran odio de mi padre y por la gran falta que me hacía mi mamá pero ahora estaba dispuesta a cambiar por esa bebé que yacía en mis brazos dormida con los labios pequeños formando un círculo, lo cual la hacía ver aún más tierna de lo que ya era.

Me encontraba sentada a un lado de la cama de la clínica con ella en los brazos, sintiendo su calor y olor de bebé. Estaba vestida con una camiseta blanca suelta con aberturas en los hombros, unos legins negros que por fin me entraban sin que se estirarán tanto y unas zapatillas color durazno claro que parecía un color dorado pálido, toda la ropa era de Bella obviamente ya que no podía usar más la ropa de maternidad pues aunque aún tenía una ligera pancita ya no parecía una pelota de playa; mientras que mi cabello estaba atado en un moño con algunos cabellos cubriendo mi rostro un poco, un look totalmente alejado de mis libres rizos de siempre pero me parecía más adecuado pues hacía mucho calor, especialmente en Los Angeles y en este mes del año que abarcaba el odioso verano. Mi bebé solo estaba vestida con un enterizo delgado de color rosado que no le daría mucho calor ni frío, y aparte teníamos su mantita a lado por si el viento nos traicionaba.

Estábamos esperando a que venga la Sra. Dwyver para que nos recogiera, y la misma Bella había salido a averiguar por que tardaba tanto pues se suponía que estaría aquí en media hora, y eso había sido hace dos horas. Oí que alguien abrió la puerta.

\- Ya llegó mi mamá, – dijo Bella vestida con una camiseta entallada de color púrpura pálido con detalles en encaje en la parte del medio, unos shorts negros y unas sandalias simples con tacón alto purpuras con su cabello suelo; se encontraba en la puerta viendome espectante mientras yo sonreía también trataba de levantar los peluches y globos que habían traído Sue y Carmen al conocer a mi pequeña – déjame ayudarte con eso

Ella se acercó a mí y levantó las cosas, juntas llegamos hasta la entrada donde mi bebita se despertó pero sin llorar pues yo estaba con ella y creo que conmigo se sentía a salvo. Entramos en el auto mientras la Sra. Dwyver nos explicaba que el tráfico era horrendo por el atajo que había tomado para así no llegar tarde pero fue peor, la escuchamos y comenzó a conducir levemente como era debido. Bella se pasó todo el recorrido haciéndo caras graciosas para llamar la atención de Leah, pero la pequeña solo me miraba a mí riendo con el intento de mi amiga de ser graciosa para una recien nacida. No tardamos mucho en llegar.

Salímos del auto y entramos a la casa, subimos a la habitación de Bella que tenía una cinta grande colgada en el techo que decía: Bienvenidas Leah y Rosalie. Eso me alegró muchísimo y al parecer también a ella ya que comenzó a hacer esos lindos soniditos que hacen los bebés que representan su inocencia. Mi amiga me ayudó a colocar todas las cosas en mi cama mientras yo jugaba con las manitos de la niña, que eran tan suaves y tiernas; Bella me dejó sola para disfrutar de la pequeña niña preciosa. Luego de unos minutos la Sra. Dwyver me ayudó a darle la formula de bebé sin que se me durmiera en el proceso pues el doctor había dicho que era una probabilidad por ser tan joven, después de eso se durmió y la dejé en su nueva cuna de madera blanca con detalles floridos en color rosado con unas mantitas gruesas de 'Hello Kitty' color fresa, también coloqué un peluche de conejo que le había regalado su abuela para que cuando despierte lo vea primero y quizá se acuerde de Carmen.

Bajé por las escaleras dirigiéndome a el comedor pues en serio tenía hambre y estaba harta de tomar solamente sopa y gelatina de la clínica. Encontré a la Sra. Dwyver, Bella y Nessie sirviendo pedazos de pizza de pepperoni en platos y jugo de naranja en vasos grandes. Recuerdo que al llegar a la casa Nessie ni se dio cuenta de que estaba aquí pues solo tenía ojos para la bebé hablandole y adorando sus suaves mejillas, era raro que mostrara su lado dulce con alguien pero debía suponer que nadie se resistía a esa bolita de amor, Nessie estaba vestida con un top color dorado pálido sin mangas y con el estampado de un craneo de toro, unos shorts de vestir color negro y unas sandalias romanas con tacón alto del mismo tono del top con el cabello suelto y alborotado.

\- Íbamos a llamarte en cualquier momento – dijo Bella sentandose a la mesa para almorzar algo no tan saludable como lo que siempre comíamos pero era más delicioso – ven siéntate

\- ¿Y la bebé? – preguntó Nessie algo confundida mientras ambas nos sentabamos a cada lado de su hermana mayor

\- Se durmió así que la arropé y la dejé arriba – dije mientras comenzaba a comer la pizza – prenderé la radio para poder escuchar cuando se levante

\- Eso está perfecto, el arroparla, pues nunca sabes cuando este loco clima puede cambiar – dijo la Sra. Dwyver con un tono orgulloso sentandose al frente de nosotras tres, mi amiga y yo asentiamos con la cabeza mientras Nessie comía el pedazo de pizza como si su vida dependiera de ello

Después de comer descansé un poco pues todo el ajetreo del parto y los cuidados me había dejado extremadamente cansada. Sin querer me quedé dormida en el sofá luego de que mi amiga y su hermana subieran a cuidar el sueño de mi hija por voluntad propia pues nunca le pediría eso por ser mi responsabilidad pero la Sra. Dwyver prácticamente me obligó a tomar una siesta pues no era bueno para una muchacha de mi edad no dormir bien, no estuve de acuerdo pero el sueño me venció.

Creo que solo reposé unas tres horas ya que el sonido del timbre sonó retumbando en mis oídos logrando despertarme y asustarme pues me había sorprendido, me pusé de pie para abrir la puerta. Era Emmett parado afuera con un ramo de rosas hermosas, lo dejé pasar pues tenía mucho sueño como para discutir con alguien, ambos nos sentamos en el sofá mientras yo comenzaba a darme cuenta mejor de las cosas que me rodeaban.

\- Tenemos que hablar – dijo él haciéndome recordar la última vez que hizo eso y el sueño se fue tan rapido como llegó a mí, no quería escucharlo – ya me harté de esta situación, no me gusta Bella

\- No quiero oírte – dije con algo de enojo pero sin gritar pues no deseaba despertar a mi bebita con mi voz de molestia

\- Solo la miré porque notaba que era feliz y que había resuelto las diferencias que tenía contigo, ¿sabes qué eso era lo que siempre me daba miedo sobre que me gustaras? Que me quedara sin amigos por quererte, pero no me importó que todos me dijeran que ni siquiera me mirarías por ser un 'cerebrito', pero cambié mi aspecto y aún no me notabas, así que cuando viste que era una buena persona recien me comenzaste a tratar y eso era lo más importante para mí – dijo con gran sentimiento mientras yo me ponía de pie para tratar de procesar lo que me decía y entenderlo por primera vez en mi vida, el ser madre me daba una perspectiva muy diferente a la que tenía antes pues ahora veía lo estupida que había sido al dudar de ese chico dulce que se sentía tan invisible como yo ante sus ojos

\- Emmett… – comencé diciendo pero antes de darme cuenta él me besaba apasionadamente pero sin dejar la ternura característica de su persona, me sentía tan viva, feliz y protegida como jamás me había sentido con la excepción del nacimiento de mi bebita pero esto era diferente pues sentía una necesidad de estar junto a él sin separarme, él puso sus manos en mi cintura acercandome mientras yo acariciaba sus cabellos con devoción, aunque este hermoso acto era físico no me hacía recordar a Sam pues Carl no era como ese maldito ya que él era ese alguien que me querría a mi bebita y a mí, sabía que jamás me haria daño y solo me cuidaria, terminamos el beso por la falta de aire en nuestro pulmones

\- Yo si te notaba antes de tu cambio de aspecto, sabía que eras ese nerd de mi clase de ballet y que por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarlo aunque llevara lentes había una conección que no comprendía – dije riendo un poco mirandolo a los ojos notando que él también reía – y cuando te conocí a fondo noté que eras bueno y amable, y comenzaba a sentir que no era suficiente para tí pues tu eras todo eso y yo era todo lo contrario y todavía estaba embarazada; pero tu me demostraste que tu me querrías aunque fuera gorda y fea

\- Te amo – dijo con una sonrisa antes de darme otro beso casto y tierno en los labios – y a tu bebita, y te prometo que jamás te haré daño pues antes me mato para no hacerlo

\- Yo también te amo – dije abrazandolo mientras lágrimas de felicidad rondaban por mis mejillas, una sonrisa permanente retozaba en mis labios sin dar cavida a alguna otra emoción que no fuera su igual

\- Tengo una pregunta, ¿accederías a ser mi novia oficial? – preguntó algo dudoso y obviamente nervioso pero con su sonrisa contagiosa que no se la quitaba nadie del rostro haciéndo visibles sus oyuelos de niño

\- ¡Sí! – dije saltando como una loca de remate mientras él riendo me elevaba en el aire cargandome haciéndome sentir como si pudiera volar

Noté que Bella y Nessie habían estado viendo todo el espectáculo con sonrisas inolvidables. Las dos rieron un poco mientras yo me colgaba del brazo musculoso de mi ahora novio como si fuera uno de esos monitos mascota ya que él era muy alto y yo me sentía como una pequeña. Pero por más grande que fuera yo sabía que no me lastimaría pues hasta ahora él no lo había hecho y yo lo había juzgado mientras que el maldito que si me hizo daño estaba libre sin sentirse culpable de nada pudiendo hacerle aún más daño a otras chicas. Se borró la sonrisa de mi rostro.

\- Pueden quedarse con Leah, tendré que salir – dije mirando a las hermanas quienes solo asintieron confundidas, volteé a mirar a Emmett tomándole la mano – me acompañas

Él asintió con la cabeza y en pocos segundos ya estabamos subiendo a su auto mientras yo le daba las indicaciones de donde iríamos, se sorprendió y alegró a la misma vez cuando me escuchó.

Estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo pero estaba harta de negarlo, yo había sido lastimada por Royce King yo no sufrieran con ese bastardo como yo lo tuve que padecer. Ya era hora de que dejara de ser cobarde y pesimista en cuanto a mi situación pues no había sido mi culpa ya que era solo de él por obligarme a hacer algo que jamás pensé que me sucedería, y no solo lo hacia por mí sino también por mi hija para que entienda algún día que nadie debía lastimar a nadie como yo fuí herida.

Llegamos al lugar y Emmett aparcó. Salímos del auto, entramos al edificio sin dudarlo por un segundo, nos acercamos a la persona encargada.

\- Mi nombre es RosalieHale y quiero reportar que sufrí de una violación por parte de Royce King – dije sin terror o verguenza esperando cualquier respuesta, afortunadamente tenía la mano de mi novio junto a la mía que me daba fuerza para seguir con mi cometido

\- Ya reportaron ese caso pero necesitabamos su declaración para pasar a juicio pues arrestaron al Sr. King hace cinco días – dijo el oficial con una sonrisa y mirandome directamente a los ojos, mientras yo me encontraba confundida, supongo que lo notó pues lo siguiente que hizo solo podria haberlo deducido al leer mi mente – ¿quiere saber quien lo hizo? – preguntó y ambos asentimos – bueno, la denuncia la hizo el Sr. Carlisle Hale


	20. Capítulo 19

Capítulo XIX: Familia.

ROSALIE'S PoV

Había pasado exactamente dos semanas desde que mi pequeña niña comenzó a vivir en casa de las Swan y todo había salido bien al aprender a ser mamá con los consejos de la Sra. Dwyver. Abrí los ojos sabiendo cual sería mi destino hoy pero deseando que se acercara más rápido. Eran como las seis de la madrugada y obviamente las hermanas Swan seguían dormidas a la par con mi pequeña Leah, la noche anterior Nessie no quiso dormir sola en su habitación y tuvimos que admitirlas junto a su cama compacta en nuestra pieza ya que la Sra. Dwyver nos había encargado que la cuidemos cuando se vaya a trabajar y eso había sucedido. Me levanté de la cama sin hacer ruido vistiendo solo un conjunto de shorts y camiseta de pijama color verde limón que tenía un gran corazón negro en la parte superior, me coloqué las pantuflas rosadas que me trajo Sue en su segunda visita, caminé hasta la cuna de mi pequeñita viendo su rostro de querubín que podría volver a todos los demás buenas personas al conocerla; muchas veces me había preguntado porque las madres no dejaban de ver a sus hijos como si fueran su más preciada joya y podían pasarse horas deleitándose con la más mínima actividad que pudieran hacer pero ahora lo comprendía pues el ver la inocencia de una nuevo ser que es parte de ti y aún siendo pequeña te quiere inconscientemente, te dedica sus sonrisas y abrazos, estaba tan tranquila que yo misma ofrecería mi vida propia para que nadie la incomode o le trate de hacer daño, era mi hija y no me importaba la manera en que había sido concebida ya que después de todo era mía, y no pararía hasta hacerla la niña más feliz del mundo (aunque suene muy cliché). Antes de salir quise reír un poco por la forma en la cual las Swan habían dormido que evidenciaba sus personalidades hasta en sus sueños, Bella vestía una camiseta celeste manga acero con unos shorts del mismo color y estaba arropada con una posición tranquila y típica de una 'preppy girl' mientras que su hermana Nessie vestía un vestido color azul marino corto sin cubrirse con nada en una posición que en cualquier otra persona hubiera evidenciado ebriedad o quizá su actuación en un vídeo musical de 'Ke$ha'. Quise reírme a carcajadas o tomarles una foto y subirla a 'Facebook' pero eso despertaría a la bebé y interrumpiría su sueño.

Salí de la habitación con cuidado, bajé las escaleras silenciosamente, salí de la casa y rápidamente recogí la correspondencia. Luego de colocar las cartas de tarjetas de crédito y propagandas en la mesa de centro de la sala, me senté viendo las dos cartas más importantes que había recibido en mi vida: La de Columbia y la de Gelsey. Tomé ambas cartas en cada mano, viendo la posibilidad de de entrar a una y ser rechazada por otra, la que me importaba en el alma y la que no seguiría mis deseos de un futuro que yo amara cumplir. Decidí abrir la de la Universidad de Columbia primero para ver el volumen de mi capacidad, y comencé a leer.

¨Querida Srta. Hale: En el nombre del Decano James S. Green y el Comité de Admisión, quiero felicitarla por su admisión en la Escuela de Estudios Generales (GS) de la Universidad de Columbia por el semestre de otoño 2013…¨.

No podría creer que tan solo hace un año todos me habían nombrado una 'bimbo' o una descerebrada y ahora había sido admitida en la universidad que fue afiliada con más premios Nobel que ninguna otra institución académica en el mundo. Yo era lista, era muy inteligente como para poder ganarme una beca para poder estudiar en una universidad como esta en mi ciudad soñada desde que conocí el mundo del ballet profesional en Nueva York a través del Internet. Aunque mi rumbo de vida ya no estaba por ahí, igualmente me sentía alagada por el reconocimiento de mi inteligencia que surgió hace solo unos meses atrás.

Tomé la segunda carta que tenía una mejor presentación, como que más elegante comparada con la otra. La abrí y comencé a leer.

¨Querida Srta. Rosalie Hale: Escribimos esta carta para felicitarla en nombre de la Academia de Ballet Clásico de Gelsey Kirkland por su admisión satisfactoria a nuestra clase de Formación Diaria dentro de los Programas de Formación Profesional que tiene nuestra prestigiosa academia…¨.

Miles de recuerdos volaban por mi mente, recordaba mis clases tomadas desde niña cuando lo tomaba muy en serio y siempre trataba de destacarme en la clase logrando la envidia de las demás niñas, como me sentía volar al bailar de puntas con esas zapatillas especiales que me hacían sentir que podía volar y deslizarme por donde yo quisiera, recordaba mis experiencias en diferentes actuaciones donde siempre me elegían como la balerina principal y por esas cortas fases me sentía hermosa y especial a los ojos de ese público que me veía divertirme y resaltar entre todos, cuando comencé a patinar para recordar el ballet con mi mamá, la palabra 'aceptada' en la carta y finalmente cuando veía a las estudiantes ser instruidas por mi mamá en ese bello estudio. Mi corazón no dejaba de latir por la emoción al seguir leyendo la carta hasta la firma de la mismísima Gelsey Kirkland, me sentía la chica más afortunada del mundo pues ahora podría ser eternamente feliz ya que ahora estudiaría lo que más me apasionaba y me hacía recordar a mamá. Sería la mejor y entraría en la compañía para mantener y orgullecer a mi hija, al ver que su mamá siguió sus sueños y logró ser la indicada para ello.

Estaba de pie, tenía una sonrisa enorme en mi rostro y una lágrima de júbilo recorriendo mi mejilla izquierda, escuché unos pasos por la escalera. Volteé para ver a mi bebita siento cargada por Belle mientras Nessie se sobaba los ojos en señal de sueño, la bebé me sonrió mientras yo la veía algo confundida por su prescencia pues pensaba que yo era la única despierta a esta hora de la mañana. Bella se veía molesta y con ojeras.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté mientras tomaba en mis brazos a Leah sintiendo su cálido cuerpo de bebé con ese típico olor tan dulce y suavidad en su piel que solo estaba cubierto por un mameluco color blanco que la hacía ver aún más perfecta

\- ¿Qué te pasó a tí? – preguntó molesta mientras yo seguía confundida y Nessie comenzaba a verse más enojada que de costumbre – Gritaste como loca así que bajamos

\- Creo que no me di cuenta, es que – dije mirandolas mientrás que le ofrecía la carta en mi mano izquierda – lee la carta – ella la tomó y comenzó a leer todo, lo noté porque sus ojos se hicieron como platos

\- ¡Entráste a Columbia! – dijo ella alegremente antes de abrazarme teniendo cuidado con la bebé, sabía que estaba así pues a ella le había llegado su carta de admisión a la misma universidad hace tres días

\- Ahora lee esta – dije ofreciéndole la otra carta mientras ella me miraba sospechosamente, decidí darle la bebé a Nessie pues no dejaba de verla como si fuera un regalo de Navidad y ella gustosa la aceptó, mi amiga leyó la carta

\- ¡Entraste a la academia de ballet! – dijo abrazándome aún más fuerte como si yo fuera un peluche de felpa, luego se separó de mí y me miró – ¿Cuál escogerás?

\- Es alagador que Columbia me haya aceptado para su beca pero mi vida está en Gelsey asi que escogo el ballet – dije mientras ella asentía con la cabeza con una sonrisa de suficiencia

\- Pero igual compartiremos apartamento, ¿cierto? – preguntó mi amiga con un rostro algo indeciso, pero al ver que asentía su rostro se tornó aún más emocionado que antes

Era una de las mejores noticias que había recibido pero para comenzar a vivir mi futuro debía culminar mis asuntos con la Secundaria Mayne West recogiendo mis papeles para poder inscribirme en la academia sin problemas. Bella había ido ayer cuando llevó a Nessie a la escuela, se había encontrado con Alice y Edward haciendo lo mismo pues también habían ingresado a la misma universidad lo cual la hizo emocionarse aún más. Así que dejé con pena a Leah con Bella y me llevé a Nessie conmigo, mientras íbamos a la escuela en el auto de Bella que me había prestado para esa causa. Me vestí con unos pantalones ajustados color negro, un top de gasa color blanco con tirantes negros y una rosa de encaje negro en la solapa derecha, y unas sandalias con tacones color piel. En el camino sentía la fresca brisa que me hacía sentir libre como cuando bailaba, recordaba la audición por DVD que les envíe a los directores de la academia, gracias a Dios había logrado bajado de peso rápidamente y luego pase un par de eficaces días en el gimnasio para prepararme bien, también comencé a comer mucho más nutritivamente lo cual me ayudaría mucho para mis futuras clases.

Al llegar todos me veían como siempre habían mirado a Bella, con admiración y respeto. Me sentía tan feliz que mostré una gran sonrisa a todos los que me miraban con intenciones buenas, creo que por fin me sentía totalmente aceptada por lo que era en esa escuela, hasta vi a Kate quien obviamente no se había graduado por más que tuviera una aventura con el maestro casado de psicología para pasar su curso. Llegue admisiones donde me saludaron amistosamente preguntándome por mi bebé, me dieron finalmente los papeles que incluían mi preciado certificado de secundaria con méritos. Al caminar por los pasillos de regreso a casa me encontré con Jasper, nos saludamos sin hablar hasta que decidimos poner las cosas en regla.

\- ¿Así que viniste por tus papeles? Yo también, e ingresé a Columbia con una beca de basketball, ¿A qué universidad entraste tu? – preguntó incistivamente el rubio con una sonrisa simple de amistad, era raro porque las pocas veces que me había hablado eran para rechazarme y callarme el año pasado pero tenía razones justas para hacerlo

\- Wow que bueno, – dije felicitándolo por su logro – ingresé a Columbia también pero decidí estudiar ballet en una academia de Nueva York donde ya me aceptaron

\- Me parece genial – dijo amistosamente, luego me miró seriamente a los ojos – oye, sé que nunca hemos sido buenos amigos pero me gustaría intentarlo ya que estaremos en la misma ciudad y en el mismo círculo de amigos en año siguiente, ¿qué dices? ¿aceptarías ser mi amiga?

\- Claro que sí – respondí con una sonrisa verdadera, me encantaba poder hacer amigos de verdad que no me apuñalaran por la espalda como algunas otras

\- Sigueme contando de esa academia – dijo él mientras caminábamos por el largo pasillo

\- Bueno, la misión de la Academia de Ballet Clásico de Gelsey Kirkland es presentar el renacimiento de las historias dramáticas en el ballet dando entrenamiento especializado para… – dije interrumpiéndome a mí misma al ver a mi padre caminando por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacía mí, sentí que mis piernas flaqueaban y luego todo se volvió negro

Esperaba que todo hubiera sido un sueño o algo provocado por mi imaginación retorcida e infantil que no dejaba de presentarme a Carlisle Hale en mis pensamientos. Era como si estuviera dormida sin desearlo, entonces comencé a ver como algo alumbrando mi cabeza oscura, abrí los ojos.

Y allí seguía él, me senté en lo que parecía ser una camilla y creo que estaba en enfermería. Me veía preocupado. Sin yo tener que decir nada, él me dijo que luego de mi desmayo me llevó en brazos a enfermería, y me atendieron un poco. Luego la enfermera dijo que podía irme porque no tenía ninguna contución en la cabeza gracias a que Nathan me había sujetado para no golpearme contra el piso de marmol de la escuela. Caminé hasta la salida junto a él, volviendo la situación algo incómoda especialemente para mí.

\- Gracias por lo de la denuncia – dije mirándolo con dificultad a los ojos pues el sol quemaba mucho, y aunque tuviera dieciocho él seguía siendo más alto que yo

\- No me lo agradescas, solo cumplí mi parte como padre – dijo mientras yo solo lo dejaba hablar – y quiero pedirte perdón por no haber evitado en primer lugar que ese desgraciado te hiciera daño; nunca hice nada por ti y debí hacerlo porque tu eras mi pequeña hija – sentía ganas de llorar y notaba que una lágrima recorría su rostro – desde que Lillian murió yo nunca te traté con cariño, sino que te hice culpable de todo lo malo que me sucedía cuando tu eras solo una niña que necesitaba a su papá por haber perdido a su mamá – las lágrimas me traicionaron – debería decirte lo mucho que lo siento por no haber estado junto a tí como un padre amoroso y consentidor pero no sería suficiente con todo lo malo que te he hecho al pasar los años, porque odié a la única familia que me quedaba, a mi única e inocente hija, a mi princesa, y tu siempre intentaste que yo estuviera orgulloso de ti en cuanto al ballet y yo fui tan estupido de nunca ir a verte, durante todo este tiempo he reflexionado llegando a la conclusión de que yo pude haber sido un mejor padre para ti pero el dolor de perder a tu madre me cegó como cuando le hice lo mismo a Lillian cuando mi mamá falleció – recordé el vídeo mientras veía sus ojos llorosos – pero ya no lo haré, porque aunque tu no quieras mi ayuda yo siempre estaré ahí para tí, pues aunque tu no lo creas yo te… – no me contuve y solo lo abracé aferrandome de su cuerpo mientras notaba que él me devolvía el abrazo haciéndome recordar cuando era una niña y él era asi conmigo todas las veces que lo veía, me abrazó con fuerza y me dio un beso en la cabeza – te amo, hijita

Luego de esto, lo único que quedó fue volver a casa luego de una triste despedida con las Swan, sobretodo con Bella a quien agradecí por siempre tratarme como una hermana y que no se molestó conmigo por arruinar su piso con líquido amniótico al romperme la fuente en su habitación, ella rió por eso al igual que Nessie, quien tuvo una despedida más fuerte con la bebé. Me fui con mi 'papá' (aún me parecía extraño y confuso referirme a él con ese tono de cariño, incluso si solo estaba en mi mente), junto a mi hermosa bebita en su auto con todas mis cosas en el asiento de atrás para que no sucediera ningún accidente, y debo decir que mi papá se emocionó mucho al conocer a Leah pues decía exactamente lo mismo que Sue cuando la vio: que se parecía mucho a mí cuando era solo una bebé, y lógicamente quedó prendido de ella como el resto de personas cuando la conocían por primera vez, y se alegró aún más cuando le dije sobre el segundo nombre de su linda nieta. Al llegar a casa fuimos sorprendidos por Carmen y mi querida nana Sue, quienes tenían globos de 'It's a girl' y de 'Bienvenida a casa' de color fresa por todos lados, me abrazaron y cargaron a la bebé por un largo rato hasta que mi papá me animó a ver mi habitación, la dejé con ellas pues ambas tenían experiencia suficiente como madres aún más que yo. Al entrar notaba que había dos cosas extra que me hizo derramar una lágrima de felicidad, estaba allí mi pequeña cuna de cuando yo era la bebé de la casa, era color rosado claro con una cascada de retazos de tela de gasa blanca cayendo de arriba con pequeños colgadores de bailarinas de ballet rosadas que daban vueltas al compás de la cajita musical que tenía arriba; recordaba que Sue una vez me dijo que era la que mi mamá había escogido para mí cuando me tuvo; y ahora estaba rodeada con muchos peluches de conejos, osos, gatos y cerditos blancos con detalles en rosado.

Mi papá se sentó en mi cama mirándome con alegría, decidí sentarme junto a él para informarle sobre mi situación actual y quizá ahora tener su primera señal de aprobación y orgullo desde hace años.

\- Ingresé a Columbia – dije con tranquilidad como si no fuera nada y luego sentí el fuerte abrazo de mi papá, cuando terminó seguí hablando – pero también ingresé a Gelsey y es ahí donde quiero estudiar, como mamá para ser una gran bailarina de ballet

\- Tu mamá estaría especialmente orgullosa de tí en este momento, tanto como yo lo estoy – dijo mirandome con admiración y con ese cariño que me hacía verme a mi misma de pequeña junto a mamá practicando el patinaje sobre hiel y el llegaba a saludarnos con un abrazo; lo último que hice fue recostar mi cabeza en su hombro y por fin sentirme eternamente feliz en compañía de mi papá


	21. Epílogo

Epílogo

ALICE'S PoV

Me encontraba en mi habitación vacía con solo la cama en el centro, mis cosas ya estaban en maletas para instalarme en el apartamento que compartiríamos Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper y yo, y creo que me incluyeron porque Rosalie ya no iba a vivir con ellos porque su padre le compró un loft para vivir junto a su hija; la cuestión era que el edificio donde viviríamos estaría muy cerca de la Universidad de Columbia, donde estudiaría junto a todos ellos este año para lograr graduarme como periodista. Aún se me hacía rara la idea de poder vivir en Nueva York, con toda esa metrópolis en su extensión.

Me miré al espejo que estaba frente a mí logrando ver mi nueva apariencia, estaba vestida con un top tachonado de mayor a menor de gasa color petróleo, unos legins color negro dividido en líneas horizontales cubiertas con encaje negro, y un par de botas cortas de gamuza color negro con plataforma y pasadores de color plomo. Por otro lado estaban los arreglos en mi cabello que había crecido solo unos centímetros más pero después de la graduación había oscurecido su tono de caoba y desde ahora lo laceaba para que quedara diferente, llevaba puesto una ancha vincha color petróleo que lo hacía ver aún mejor.

Bajé las escaleras con lentitud pues creo que dentro de mí me despedía de cada mínima parte de esta casa, en la cual había pasado la mayoría de años de toda mi vida, fue mi primer hogar después de todo. Estaba abandonando mi hogar para empezar algo nuevo y no sentía atemorizada por ello ya que mi ultimo año en la Secundaria Mayne West no había sido el mejor y solo trataba de seguir adelante con nuevas experiencias.

Este año había estado lleno de superficialidad en mi vida ya que había tratado de ser como Rosalie Hale y había descubierto que no me gustaba ser así aunque ella se hubiera comportado de esa forma conmigo en el pasado, ella no era de mi agrado pero no quería ser un estereotipo de 'estúpida niña mandona' que ser aprovechaba de los más débiles por la simple idea de creerse con ese derecho. Comenzaba a notar que cada segundo de mi vida había estado programado y siempre lleno de cálculos en mi mente, buenas calificaciones, buena actitud, buena postura, buenos pensamientos, perfecta novia para Jasper, excelente 'chica pesada', buen aspecto, entre otros. Todo en mi vida era como una recta lisa sin ningún tipo de irregularidad que provocara alteraciones, siempre había sido la niña buena o la chica perfecta para ser novia de alguien importante, como una de esas esposas trofeos; a veces me preguntaba que se sentiría hacer cosas solo porque tu alma te lo ordenaba y no tu razón. Quería sentirme libre de hacer lo que el destino me tuviera preparado y no tratar de intentar actuar como las personas que tenían la 'felicidad' para ver si la podía obtener yo también; y aunque sonara extrañamente hippie con lo de 'seguir a tu alma', yo sabía que eso era lo que necesitaba desde el corazón. Comenzar a ser yo misma, no la Alice – Nerd, no la Alice – Enamorada, no la Alice – Confiada, no la Alice – Mejor Amiga, no la Alice – Tímida, no la Alice – Traicionada, no la Alice – Perra, no la Alice – Abusiva, no la Alice – Hija Perfecta; sino solamente quien sintiera que era, este nuevo año al ingresar a Columbia sería solo Alice.

\- ¿Lista? – me preguntó mi mamá quien ya estaba dentro de su auto mirandome con una sonrisa orgullosa y unos lentes de sol algo transparentes, cerré la puerta de la casa con llave, la miré por ultima vez y solamente asentí

FIN

❇ La historia de Alice ya Tiene Continuación, llamada Alice es Una Chica Dulce.


End file.
